A second chance at love
by Twimom81
Summary: Bella and her daughter move back to Forks after the death of her husband, Riley. She runs into old classmate, Edward Cullen who's always adored Bella. Can he convince her to take a second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything Twilight the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does enjoy and please review!**

BPOV

I awoke to a rare sunny day in the small town of Forks , WA. I had recently moved back to the small town after being away for eight years. After high school I moved to Phoenix to spend the summer with my mother, Renee and step father, Phil. While my high school sweetheart, Riley joined the Marine's and was shipped off to boot camp six weeks after graduation. When he completed boot camp I moved to California to be close to him while he was stationed at Camp Pendleton. I got a job at a local coffee stand near the Marine base, it wasn't my ideal job but it paid the bills and I was able to work my schedule around Riley's so we could spend as much time together as possible. Two years after I had moved to California, Riley proposed and we had a small spring wedding four months later on the beach near Santa Barbra. It was a small wedding, just close family and friends it was everything I pictured my wedding to be. Our parent's all pitched in to send us to Maui for a two week honeymoon. When we got back from our honeymoon we settled into a small home on the base and began our lives as newlyweds. I wasn't even use to signing Isabella Biers when we got the news of Riley's deployment. He would be shipping off to Iraq for an eighteen month deployment. I always knew there was a possibility of him leaving, but I didn't think it would be so soon, we were just starting out and the Marine's were taking him away from me. Riley insisted I took a leave of absence at the coffee stand until he left so we could spend every bit of time we had together. I confided a lot in another Marine wife who lived a few house's down, her name was Alice. Jasper, her husband was leaving with Riley. We became quick friends and it was nice to have someone else to talk to who was going through the same thing made everything a bit easier. Alice was pregnant with their first baby who would be born seven months after Jasper left. I couldn't imagine how hard that would be on her, but I would be there to help her out.

Riley left on a Tuesday morning; it was a cold and dreary day the kind of day that reminded me of our hometown. It seemed to fit with my mood. I was falling part, I didn't want Riley to leave me. I tried to be strong for him but I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Ohh Bells, please don't cry. I promise you I will be back" he whispered into my ear as he held me tightly in his arms

"I know, it's just we've never been apart for more than three months while you were at boot camp" I cried into his chest "I love you Riley, just please take care of yourself"

"I love you too Bella" he said before crashing his lips into mine

Alice found me in the sea of families watching as the plane was loaded with our loved ones. We embraced each other and cried as we watched the plane take off and disappear into the sky.

I glanced at the clock on my night stand I sighed and got out of bed. I walked into my kitchen and started the coffee maker the rich hazelnut aroma filled the room and helped wake me. I unloaded the dishwasher while I waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Once it was done I poured myself a cup and sat down on my back patio. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds chirping in the nearby trees there was a gentle warm breeze that ruffled my hair into my face. I tucked the loose strands of hair behind my ear and took another sip of my coffee. I was glad I was able to have a few moments to myself I knew the rest of the day would be hard on me.

"Harper...honey it's time to wake up baby" I said as I gently shook my daughter's shoulder

"Mama, five more minutes please" she begged without opening her eyes

I sighed "Alright five more then you need to get up"

I walked across her room and pulled open the top drawer of her dresser. I was immediately taken back when I saw a photo of Riley and myself on our wedding day. Riley was wearing a white short sleeve button up top, with a pair of khaki slacks, I wore a beautiful all over beaded lace dress, with a trumpet skirt, empire waist and cap sleeves, we were both barefoot. Riley had scooped me into his arms and I had my arms wrapped around his neck we were both laughing his blue eyes were sparkling just as the ocean was in the distance behind us.

"Hold it together Bella" I told myself as I pulled the frame to my chest, I couldn't bare look at it anymore.

Six months into Riley's tour he was able to take two weeks of leave and came back to California. It was so nice to have him home for the short amount of time, but it made it harder this time around when he left. I just wanted him home for good. A month after Riley had left back to Iraq a very pregnant Alice and I went out shopping for last minute baby items. I just wanted to lie in bed all morning I felt nauseous but I knew Alice would need help carrying things to her car.

"Here Bella" Alice said handing me over an iced mocha before pulling away from the coffee stand I worked at. I took a drink and the wave of nausea I felt this morning was back. I decided not to drink anymore of it for fear I might throw up all over Alice's new SUV, she had a shiny yellow Porsche Jasper had gotten her as a surprise wedding gift, but it wasn't practical with a baby. We arrived to the local Babies R Us and I threw away my still full coffee cup before entering the store.

"That was a waste of money Bella" Alice scolded as we walked in the door

"I know, but whenever I drink coffee now I feel so sick" I explained to her "Maybe it's a sign I need to kick my coffee habit" I laughed. I glanced over at Alice half expecting her to laugh at my pathetic joke but she was just staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

"What Alice?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face

"Could you be pregnant Bella?" she asked grabbing my hand pulling me through the store

"No" I gasped then it hit me I was late I had my period last month a few weeks before Riley got home, but I hadn't had one since. "Ohh my gosh do you think?"

"I was nauseous every time I drank coffee at the beginning of my pregnancy" Alice informed me "Only one way to find out Bella we need to buy a test"

We decided Alice's baby items weren't of any importance for the time being and grabbed four pregnancy tests at a local drug store then headed back to my house.

"Can I have a little privacy?" I asked Alice as I walked into my bathroom with the boxes of pregnancy tests in hand

"Fine" Alice pouted and sat down on my bed

I took a deep breath and opened the boxes quickly reading through the instructions on the boxes. I laid the tests flat on the bathroom counter and set the timer on my cell for two minutes

"Well what do they say?" Alice asked jumping to her feet as I walked out the door

"I have to give them a few minutes Alice" I snapped and laid down on the bed I felt like I was going to be sick. It seemed to take an hour for the alarm to go off "Alice, can you go look for me I'm scared"

I was waiting to hear Alice gasp or something once she entered the bathroom but for once in her life she was silent.

"So what's the verdict" I questioned as she stepped back into my room with tears in her eyes

"You just joined the mommy club!" Alice yelled then started to jump up and down. My hand immediately fell to my stomach and I started to cry first they were tears of joy then tears of sadness because I knew Riley still had eleven months left on his tour. He would miss out on my whole pregnancy and the birth of our child.

Riley called me the night I found out I was pregnant and I told him the news. He was ecstatic told me he wanted me to e-mail him weekly photos of my growing belly and to keep him informed on every detail of the pregnancy.

January 10th 2004 was a day I'll never forget. Alice called me early that morning she thought she was going into labor and wanted me to come over and help her time contractions. I ran down the street to her house and when I arrived she was standing in the middle of her kitchen, a puddle of water under her feet.

"Bella, my water just broke" Alice choked out when I ran into the kitchen

"Everything will be alright" I assured her as I helped her into dry clothes and into my car.

She was three centimeters dilated when we arrived to the hospital. After twelve more grueling hours of labor she was fully dilated. She pushed for over an hour then at 8:36pm Preston James Whitlock was born. Alice's parents arrived to the hospital an hour after he was born at which time I excused myself to go home and get some rest of my own. I couldn't believe in eight months I would have my own baby. Sleep claimed me quickly and I awoke to knocking at my door a little before midnight. I ignored it hoping whoever it was would just go away. Five more minutes passed and the knocking didn't stop "Mrs. Biers are you home" I heard someone yell between knocks. I pulled my robe on and secured it tightly around my waist. I peeked out the little window beside the door something Riley always warned me to do when he wasn't home. I noticed two men in uniform and I didn't need to open the door I already knew what they were going to tell me.

"Just go away" I screamed and slumped to the floor "He's coming home; Riley is coming back to me"

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed. Both my parents were there, my best friend Jacob and Alice had snuck down from her room to be with me. My father, Charlie explained to me that Riley had been out on a mission and the Hummer he was in hit a roadside bomb he and three others were killed. Riley's parents and I arranged to have his body flown back to Washington so we could lay him to rest in Forks. I spent the next three months in and out of the hospital my family and doctor were scared I would miscarry due to all the stress I was under. My mom stayed with me the duration of my pregnancy never leaving my side. When I was released from the hospital I was on strict bed rest until I delivered. On August 10th seven months to the date Riley had passed I went into labor. The pain wasn't bad, I think part of that had to due with the fact my body always felt numb now without Riley.

"I can't do this" I cried out when my doctor told me to push. I just wanted to give up I needed Riley here with me.

"Bells, you can do it" Jacob encouraged holding one of my hands

"Don't you want to meet your baby?" My mother asked wiping my forehead with a damp cloth.

"Alright Bella next contraction I want you to push we need to get this baby out" My OB ordered and I so badly wanted to kick her in the face

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." Alice counted out while I pushed with all my might through the next few contractions

"Come on Bella another big push" My mom shouted

"Ok Bella with this next contraction if you give it as much force as the last we'll have this baby" My OB said smiling up at me

Thankfully my OB was right and with the next contraction our baby was born

"It's a girl!" Jacob yelled

"Ohh Bella you did it" my mom said kissing my forehead

"Preston has a girlfriend" Alice shrieked

"She's beautiful Bella" my doctor announced placing my daughter on my chest.

"What are you naming her?" one of the nurses asked as she took my daughter over to the warmer

"Harper Alice Biers" I said and looked over at Alice who was beginning to sob

"Really?" she whispered

"Really" I answered back

I shook my head back and forth then placed the photo back on Harper's dresser "Honey you need to get up, you can't be late for your first day of kindergarten" I reminded her.

"Morning mama" she smiled and pushed her blankets to the side so she could get out of bed

"Your clothes are sitting on your chest please put them on I'm going to go make you some breakfast" I told her as I walked out her bedroom door

I got all the ingredients out to make her favorite blueberry pancakes. I was mixing the batter up when I heard a knock on the front door

"It's open" I yelled then grabbed the griddle from a cupboard

"Morning Bells" Jake said walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek "How are you holding up?" He asked as he grabbed a coffee mug and poured himself a glass

"As well as could be expected" I answered and shrugged my shoulder

Jake has been my oldest and dearest friend for the past twenty two years. Our dad's were best friends so we grew up together. After Riley's passing Jake moved down to California to help me out. He had become a wonderful male role model in Harper's life and I'll be forever grateful for that man, he's amazing.

"Uncle Jake" my daughter giggled as she ran into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile when Jake embraced her in a large hug

"How's my munchkin doing?" he laughed spinning her around in a circle before setting her back on the ground "Are you excited for your big day?"

"Very" she smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table

Breakfast went by quickly and before I knew it we were pulling up to Forks Elementary school. I took a deep breath then hesitated before opening the door. I was about to lose it, I couldn't do this. Another big event that Riley wasn't here to witness I could feel the hole in my heart begin to grow bigger.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking and you need to lock it up" Jake ordered as he opened the car door for me "You need to be strong for her" he pointed to Harper in the backseat who was clearly not paying any attention to her mother's breakdown

"Okay lock it up" I said then took two deep breathes "I could have a mental break down after I was home" I told myself

Jake and I walked Harper to her classroom and made sure she got settled in alright.

"I love you mama" she said as she hugged me

"I love you too baby, have a wonderful day" I told her then placed a kiss on her forehead

I dropped Jake off at the mechanic shop he worked at then debated what I should do for the next six hours of alone time I had. I knew I needed to do something I couldn't just mope around all day and if I went home that's exactly what I'd do. I decided to make a visit to an old friend.

I pulled up to Rose's house and turned my car off. I grabbed my purse and walked to her door.

"Isabella Biers" Rose said her beautiful smile creeping across her face "Is it really you?" she laughed opening the door all the way so I could step in

"It's really me" I told her "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I'm sorry it's been so long" I apologized

"Don't apologized Bella" she said then enveloped me in a hug "Come let me make us some coffee and we can catch up"

I followed Rose into her luxurious home and took a seat on one of the bar stools in her kitchen. "How's Emmett doing?" I asked as she was pouring water into the coffee maker

"He's doing great" she informed me turning the coffee maker on then she took a seat beside me "he's still the same old guy he was in high school" she laughed "crazy as ever you'd think being married and having the kids would have settled him down but no way" she went on

We spent the next four hours talking about our children she had five year old twins, Leah and Lane whom were both in the same kindergarten class as Harper. I explained to her more in detail what I went through after Riley had passed away and apologized more for not keeping in touch it was a horrific time in my life and I shut many people out. I told her about Alice and we both agreed they needed to meet they both had so much in common.

"Well it was nice catching up" I told her as I stood up to leave I had a few errands I needed to run before picking Harper up.

"We should do it more often" she smiled and walked me towards the door "Hey I was going to get some people together on Friday night, Em's parent's agreed to keep the twins over night you should come out with us have some fun" she invited

"Let me see if I can get a sitter I'll give you a call" I said before walking to my car.

I picked a few things up at the grocery store and dropped some mail off at the post office before picking Harper up. She was so full of energy explaining her first day of kindergarten to me in such detail. I was so happy she had a great day and made new friends. I felt horrible when we moved; she and Alice's son, Preston were so close it broke my heart to tear them apart. It was the start of a friendship that was much like mine and Jacob's I decided and I wanted her to have that companionship, but I wanted her to go to school in Forks. Riley and I agreed on our honeymoon once we had a family we'd move back to Forks as soon as he finished up his four years in the army. Raise them where we were raised.

The rest of the week flew by I occupied my time alone while Harper was at school with painting and decorating every room in my new home. I was amazed at how wonderful the house looked. Friday approached and my father was thrilled when I asked if he could watch Harper for me so I could go out with Rose and Emmett.

"Bed time is at nine tonight" I warned Harper then glanced up at my father I saw him wink at my daughter and she giggled

"Got it, bed time at nine" he smiled "Bella I raised you I'm pretty sure I can manage watching my granddaughter for one night"

"Have fun tonight mama you look really pretty" Harper said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you baby" I said and kissed her back. I didn't know what the whole plan for the evening was so I dressed pretty casual a pair of dark denim jeans a white tank top with a black cardigan, my favorite black ballet flats and accessorized with a silver clutch and necklace.

"Have fun Bells" My father said as I hugged him before walking out the door

I drove to the restaurant in Port Angeles Rose told me to meet them at. I wasn't sure who all would be coming she wouldn't tell me, but I had a feeling it would be some of our old classmates.

"Bella!" I turned as I heard my name being yelled across the parking lot. I watched as Rose swatted Emmett across the back of the head with her black purse and rolled her eyes

"Hey Emmett" I said as we approached one another he threw his muscular arms around me and pulled me in for a tight hug "Can't breathe" I whispered

"Sorry Bella" he laughed and released his grip on me "It's just ever since Rosie told me you came over I've been excited to see you"

"I'm happy to see you as well" I informed him and he smiled back at me

"I'm glad you came out with us" Rose said hooking her arm around mine as we walked into the restaurant "Cullen party of six" Rose told the hostess when we walked in

"Who's all coming?" I asked as we took a seat while we waited for our table to be ready

"Angela, Ben and Edward. I invited Jessica but she had other plans" Rose explained

"Cullen Party are you ready?" the hostess asked us

Em, Rose and I followed the hostess to a large table at the back of the restaurant. Ben and Angela arrived shortly after we sat down

"Wow Ang you look great" I exclaimed. I'd never seen a more beautiful pregnant woman in my life

"Thanks Bella I feel like a house" she laughed "Only eight weeks to go" she said placing her hand on her belly

"You don't look like a house babe" I overheard Ben whisper to his wife and I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous I wish Riley was able to tell me how beautiful I was when I was pregnant with our daughter.

Our waiter took our drink and appetizer orders and we fell into comfortable conversation it was like high school all over again just without the minor drama and Riley. I mentally scolded myself I couldn't let myself get down tonight I was supposed to be out having fun and that's what I was going to do.

"Sorry I'm late" I heard a beautiful velvety voice apologized I turned to see Edward sit down in the chair beside me. He looked stunning, much the same as he did in high school. He still had the tousled hair style that only he could pull off. His green eyes sparkled like emeralds in the dim light of the restaurant.

"No problem brother" Emmett said knocking knuckles with Edward "I'm just glad you could make it"

"Edward you remember Bella right?" Rose asked looking up from her menu.

I could feel myself start to blush a stupid nervous habit that I unfortunately passed down to my daughter as well. Edward and I had a few classes together in high school and he sat at our lunch table but we never really talked. Riley didn't like Edward for some reason and I never got the chance to find out why.

"It's nice to see you again Bella" Edward said looking over at me I could feel my cheeks getting more crimson by the second

"Good to see you as well Edward" I smiled then glanced back at my menu

Dinner went smoothly we just talked and joked about stupid stuff in high school no one brought Riley up which I was thankful for I really don't think I could have handled it.

" I was thinking it would be fun to head over to Jack's for a while get a few drinks and go dancing" Rose announced standing up from the table

"Hell yes" Emmett's excited voice filled the room

I noticed Ben and Angela exchange glances "I think we're going to pass, I'm pretty tired and my feet are killing me" Angela explained

"I should probably get home too" I said and Rose shot me a dirty look

"Bella, this is your first night out in what... forever? Please come" she begged

I tried to think of an excuse but I came up empty she was right this was the first time I had really been out with anyone besides Jake or Alice.

"Fine" I muttered

"You're coming right?" Emmett asked Edward as we walked through the lobby of the restaurant

"Yea I'm in" he said

EPOV

"Shit" I muttered and slammed my fist into the steering wheel of my Volvo I glanced at the clock and I was running twenty minutes late. I hated to be late if it wasn't for that damn accident before I got off I-5 from Seattle. I just spent all day in Seattle at a meeting and was in a rush to make it to dinner with my older brother, Emmett, his wife, Rose and some of our friends from high school.

"Can I help you sir?" a hostess asked me as I glanced around the restaurant looking for someone I knew

"Umm.. yes Cullen party?" I asked

"Clear back and to your right" she pointed out I thanked her and walked to the back of the crowded restaurant

"Sorry I'm late" I apologized grabbing the closest seat I could find

"No problem brother" My brother laughed and shoving his fist in my direction so I could knock knuckles with him "I'm just glad you could make it" he continued

"Edward you remember Bella right?" Rose asked me peering over her menu

Oh did I ever, I could never forget Bella. She was two grades below me we had a few elective classes together, but she hardly ever acknowledged the fact I existed. I think it mainly had to do with her boyfriend, Riley Biers. He for some reason didn't like me, but I didn't care. I was however jealous of the asshole and the relationship he had with Bella. Ever since her freshman year at Forks High I had a thing for Isabella Swan I was just too big of a coward to let her know. I had finally gotten the courage to ask her to homecoming my senior year, but found out earlier that morning she agreed to go with Riley and they were inseparable after that.

"It's nice to see you again Bella" I said as I glanced in her direction I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the blush invade her cheeks.

"Good to see you as well Edward" she made eye contact with me then looked back at her menu.

Dinner was enjoyable it was fun bringing up stories from the past. I couldn't help but notice Bella tense up every so often when we'd joke about something from high school. I heard from Rose that Bella and Riley had gotten married a few years after high school and I admit I was once again jealous of the bastard. Then when I heard of his tragic death I couldn't help but feel guilty for ever thinking bad of the guy. He didn't deserve to die like that and Bella sure as hell didn't deserve to have to go through all the pain and heart ache that came with losing him.

Rose had insisted we go out to Jack's for a few drinks and dancing and I was excited when Bella agreed to go along with us. I wanted to talk with her maybe dance with her. I didn't care what I just needed to be near to her, to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward, Emmett go get a booth we're going to the bathroom" Rose announced and I followed my brother through the crowd of people to an empty booth. I sat down and he sat across from me.

"So..." Emmett said and I just looked at him with confusion

"So...what?" I asked running my hand through my hair

"I may not be the brightest Edward, but I know you have a thing for Bella baby bro" he laughed

I shook my head back and forth and chuckled "You don't know anything"

"I know a man in love" he continued "Just don't hurt her or I'll hurt you" he warned and I glared at him

"Em, I would never think to hurt her, but lay off I hardly know her" I explained

"I see the way you look at her Edward and you have it bad just like you did in high school"

I know it was childish but I just rolled my eyes at him. We sat in silence until Rose and Bella found the booth we were sitting at

"Miss me babe?" Rose asked scooting in towards Em and kissed him on the cheek

"You know it" my brother said and pulled Rose close to his side

"Hey" Bella said as she sat down next to me

"Hey" I answered back simply

We ordered a round of drinks and I listened to Bella and Rose go on about their kids first week at school. I was surprised to learn Bella had a daughter with Riley I never heard that. I once again felt bad for Bella knowing she had to go through the pregnancy alone and she had to raise their daughter on her own. I so desperately wanted to reach out to her, gather her tightly in my arms and never let her go

"Ohh I love this song" Rose yelled over the loud music "Bella dance with me!" she exclaimed grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl' was blearing over the speakers and I was lost in the movement of Bella's body as her hips swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. I was bummed when the song ended I was having a good time watching Bella laugh while her and Rose were grinding up on one another.

"Let's join them" Emmett suggested and I followed him on to the dance floor the next song started to play and I noticed it immediately Justin Timberlake's ' Sexy Back'

"Mind if I join you" I asked walking up to Bella

"Not at all" she laughed not once giving her hips a break from swaying back and forth.

I started dancing to the beat of the music and after a few moments I reached out to Bella I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. She looked up at me and bit her lip and I instantly felt my pants get tighter, she made lip biting so damn sexy.

"Are you having a good time?" I whispered into her ear as she turned around and started grinding her backside into me.

"I'm having a blast" she yelled and ran her hands through her hair. I smiled I was happy she was having a good time.

We danced together for a few more songs before returning to the bar to get another drink.

BPOV

I don't remember the last time I'd had this much fun. I was glad I decided to go out dancing after dinner instead of going home to my empty house. Edward really knew how to dance and I loved the way his hands felt on my hips as we swayed back and forth. We danced together for a few songs then went back to the bar to get another round of drinks. I drank my vodka cran quickly then joined Rose on the dance floor again.

"You look like you're having a great time" she hollered over the loud music

"I am, thanks again for inviting me out. I really needed this"

"We should do this more often, now that you're home." Rose suggested

"Totally" I agreed

Edward and Emmett joined us again on the dance floor and we all continued to dance together. After Rhianna's 'Umbrella' played the DJ stopped spinning and grabbed his microphone

"Everyone here at Jack's would like to welcome back our good friend, Nathan Anderson!" The crowed started to cheer and a guy walked up on to the DJ's platform "He just got back from serving in Iraq for the last year" the DJ continued to share

I felt like I was going to be sick. The crowd was screaming and hollering I had to get out of here I couldn't do this. Sure I was happy that guy made it home safely, but I couldn't take it. I needed fresh air or I was going to pass out. I pushed my way through the crowd of people and ran to our booth I grabbed my clutch and bolted for the door.

"Bella" Rose yelled grabbing me by the wrist

I ripped my hand away from her "I can't do this Rose, I thought I was stronger but I'm not" I yelled back at her tears starting to stream down my face "I'll call you later" I pushed past her and bolted for the door.

I fumbled with my keys as I made my way out of the crowded bar. I ran to my car, got in then quickly turned the engine on and threw my car into reverse. I glanced in my rear view as I nudged the gas and immediately slammed on the breaks Edward was standing behind my car; he looked panicked hands stretched out in front as if he were going to protect himself.

"Get out of the way Edward" I shouted rolling my window down, but he wouldn't move

"I'm not moving Bella get out of the car" he ordered

"Edward please I need to go home" I cried

"You've had too much to drink get out of the car Bella" I glanced in my rearview mirror again and he was still standing there "You can't just think of yourself, what about your daughter?"

"Harper" I whispered and placed my face in my hands and started to sob uncontrollably. Of course I couldn't drive home not after drinking plus I was a light weight anyway. Edward was right I had to think about her if I drove home now there could be a possibility I could get in a car wreck and kill myself and I couldn't leave my baby girl without a mother as well.

"Bella please turn the car off" I glanced up and saw Edward standing next to my open car window

I took a deep breath then turned the ignition off and handed my keys over to him.

"Thank you" he muttered and put my keys in the pocket of his jeans before opening my car door "Come on let's go for a walk" he suggested and I got out of the car.

We walked in silence for a few blocks down the dark quiet streets of Port Angeles, it was late and all the businesses were closed for the evening.

"Thanks" I finally said breaking the silence

"For what?" he asked looking over at me

"For making me get out of the car" I answered

"Your welcome" he said running his hand through his messy hair "would you like to talk about it?" he asked "I'm a good listener" Edward added

"I guess" I said shrugging my shoulders

"There's a café the next street over let's get some coffee" he suggested and I nodded in agreement

We walked into the little café and found an empty booth we both ordered a coffee and sat in silence while we waited for our drinks to arrive.

"I'm sorry about that Edward that's not like me at all" I explained taking a drink of my hot coffee " It's just hard and I don't know if it's ever going to get easier" I sighed "I thought moving back to Forks would makes things better but I'm realizing it may have been a mistake."

"Why is it a mistake?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me

"Riley and I both agreed we wanted to raise our family where we were raised, but being back here seeing all the places Riley and I used to spend time together, it's just really hard on me"

"I couldn't even imagine going though the things you have gone through, you're a strong women Bella many people would just give up"

"I don't feel very strong today" I muttered " but I try to be as strong as I can for Harper, even when I do feel like giving up I take one look at her and know my life is worth it" I smiled as I thought of my daughter

EPOV

Bella and I talked at the café for over two hours until I agreed she'd be fine to drive home. I insisted on following her back to her house to make sure she got there safely. The whole drive back to Forks I kept thinking about how the evening ended. Bella looked like she was having so much fun at Jack's. I didn't think anything of it when the DJ announced the safe return of that Army soldier I was talking with Emmett and turned to ask Bella something. She had disappeared; I looked around the room and saw Rose grab Bella by the wrist it looked like they were arguing then Bella ran out of the bar. I immediately ran after her, because I knew how much she had to drink and she wouldn't be able to drive home. I got outside the bar just as she slammed her car door shut. I raced across the parking lot and jumped behind her car I was crossing my fingers she wouldn't hit me. She threw the car into reverse then slammed on the breaks causing the car to stop a few inches from me. I was thankful she eventually handed over her keys and agreed to go take a walk with me. I was going to do whatever it took to make sure she sobered up enough before getting behind the wheel of her car. I would've driven her home if I had to.

Bella pulled into her drive way, while I parked my Volvo along the street in front of her house. I turned my car off and walked her to her door.

"Thanks again Edward for not letting me drive home earlier. I owe you one" she said blushing

"Your welcome" I told as I watched her unlock the door to her house.

"Well thanks for following me home as well" she laughed "I appreciate it" Bella added

"Have a good night Bella, it was nice seeing you again" I told her as I pulled my car keys from my front pocket

"You too Edward" she smiled

I smiled back and turned to walk towards my car. "Hey Bella?" I asked turning back around as she was about to shut her door

"Yes" she asked

"If you ever need to talk or want to hang out Rose and Em have my number I'm always around" I offered.

"I'll keep that in mind" she smiled again then shut the door

The moment I shut my car door to leave Bella's my blackberry was ringing. Rose's name was flashing across the screen

"Isn't it a little late to be calling?" I joked answering the phone

"Ha ha not funny Edward, how's Bella?" she asked

"Alright I guess, I convinced her to not get in her car and drive home after leaving the bar so we walked to a small cafe and talked for a few hours" I explained

"Thanks for going after her Edward. I didn't know what to do after she snapped at me I was taken off guard"

"No problem" I answered

"Alright I will call you tomorrow Edward thanks again for coming out tonight."

"Nite Rose" I said before hanging it up

**Author Note~ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it with my left hand while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my right. My dad's name was flashing on the screen

"Hey dad" I yawned into the phone

"Bells, sorry to wake you up"

"It's alright dad, how's Harper"

"That's why I'm calling Bells..." My heart dropped into my stomach and I jumped out of bed

"Dad what is it? She's ok right?" I was panicked

"She woke up with a bite on her arm and it's pretty swollen you might want to go get it looked at"

I let out the breath I forgot I was holding "Geez dad I was expecting the worse. I will be there in ten have her ready for me alright?"

I threw on a pair of black yoga pants, a white zip up and my Nike's before I ran out the door. I had no clue where to take Harper since we didn't have a pediatrician in Forks yet. I called Rose and she told me to take Harper to the pediatric clinic she brought the twins too. I thanked her and was about to hang up the phone when she invited us over to dinner tonight. I promised to call back after Harper was seen and let her know if we'd be able to make it.

I pulled up in front of my childhood home and my father and daughter were waiting for me. I got out of the car and met them by the stairs.

"How are you baby girl?" I asked looking at Harper's arm. Looked like she did get bit by something the skin was red and swollen but not too bad.

"Doesn't it look cool mom?" Harper said poking at the puffy skin on her arm

"We need to go get it looked at honey" I got her buckled into her seat and took her overnight bag from Charlie. "Thanks dad for keeping her last night" I hugged him "I really appreciate it"

"Did you have a good time?" He asked following me over to the driver side and opened the door for me

"I think I did..." I though back to my minor break down but he didn't need to know that "Yes, I actually did" I smiled at him while getting in the car.

"Just remember grandpa can keep her over night whenever you want Bells. I think its good you're hanging out with your friends again. Bye Harper"

"Bye Grandpa" she waved and blew him a kiss

"I'm sure I'll take you up on that offer dad"

We arrived at C&C Pediatric clinic. I got Harper checked in and filled out the necessary paper work. I just began flipping through the latest addition of People Magazine when her name was called.

"Hello I'm Bree, and I'll be getting you situated before the doctor comes in" she smiled at us both and we followed her into one of the exam rooms

I placed Harper on the table and answered all the questions the Bree asked. She informed us that the doctor would be in shortly to take a look at Harper's arm. While we waited I fixed the pig tails Charlie attempted to put in Harper's hair. She loved having her hair played with just like her mom.

"Knock...Knock" I recognized that voice and pulled my attention away from my daughter to see the door open and in walked in Edward. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a blue button down top, his white lab jacket and a pair of glasses. He was still reading her chart when he walked in and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"So Harper what seem's to be the prob" He looked up at me finally I saw him swallow and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat "Problem today?" he grabbed one of the stools and rolled it over to where Harper was seated and sat down in front of her

"Well I was staying at Grandpa, Charlie's last night and when I was sleeping something bit me" she put her arm out in front of his face "See, isn't it cool" she asked and poked at the swollen skin again

"Harper will you stop doing that please" I laughed "Let Edward... I mean Dr. Cullen look at it" I felt my cheeks turning red at my slip up.

"Nice seeing you again Bella" he smiled an amazing crooked smile at me then turned his attention back towards my daughter. I watched him lift his glasses off his face and lay them on the table beside her before gently grabbing her arm to examine it. "Looks like you have a spider bite. I'll prescribe you some ointment to put on which will take the redness and swelling down. Put in on twice a day for three days" He put his glasses back on and grabbed a prescription pad out of his lab coat. He wrote down what we'd need and handed it to me. Our hands brushed one another's and I felt a spark, somewhat of an electric shock go up my arm and through my body. I don't know if he felt it as well but we both jumped back and started at one another.

"Momma can we get lunch after this? I'm hungry" Harper whined and I pulled my gaze from Edward and focused on her

"Lunch, yes we'll have lunch after we get your prescription" I told her and helped he off the table "Thank you Dr. Cullen for seeing us today" I grabbed Harper's hand and went to exit the room

"Edward" I heard him say and I turned around "Call me Edward, Bella" he smiled holding the door open for us. "It was great seeing you again and nice meeting you Harper"

"I guess I will see you around then" I said as we walked out the door

"I'd like that. Take care Bella." I looked back and waved at him as we headed to the reception area and out the door to the car.

Harper and I had lunch at a little diner downtown after we picked up her prescription and a few things I'd need to bake a cheese cake for dessert. I called Rose after the appointment and told her we'd make it and I offered to bring dessert for everyone.

Harper and I arrived to Em and Rose's house shortly after five. I had a sudden rush of butterflies in my stomach when I noticed Edward's Volvo parked in the drive way.

"Hey guys glad you could make it" Emmett announced as he opened the door "Here let me take that" he insisted taking the cheesecake from my hands "This look amazing Bella"

"I can't take all the credit Harper helped" I told him while I glanced down at my daughter who was smiling from ear to ear she enjoyed helping me bake.

"Hi Bella" Rose said walking out of the kitchen into to the foyer of their house

"Sorry again about last night" I apologized as Rose gave me a hug

"Nonsense Bella don't apologize"

"Harper, Leah and Lane are out in the back yard playing they've been looking forward to you coming over all day" Rose gushed

"Can I go play mama"

"Of course honey" I said and she ran off towards the French doors that opened up to the back yard

"Emmett invited Edward over for dinner as well I hope you don't mind"

"That's fine I have no problem with Edward" I could feel myself starting to blush just at the mention of his name.

"He's a good guy Bella you should really get to know him better" she said as I followed her into the kitchen

"I don't know Rose" I hesitated "I don't think I'm ready for that yet"

"Alight Bella I won't push it, but I see the way you were looking at him and the way you blush at the mention of his name. I may be blond but I'm not dumb" she laughed "From the sounds of it I hear he's always had a thing for you" she whispered and I suddenly felt confused. "Em told me, I promised not to say anything so you better not bust me" she warned

Rose and I both grabbed ourselves a drink and walked out onto their back deck to watch the kids play in the yard. I noticed Edward huddled over the barbeque with Emmett they looked like they were in deep conversation about something

"Mommy, watch me" Harper yelled across the yard and I watched as she did a somersault then stood to her feet and bowed.

"Good job Harp" Rose and I clapped together and she smiled back to us "show me again" I encouraged

I looked back over to where the guys were standing Edward looked up at me and smiled.

EPOV

"Em the charcoal is pre-soaked in lighter fluid you don't need to add anymore" I warned

"I don't think it will hurt if I add a little" he said grabbing the fluid off the railing of the deck and doused the pile

"If you catch yourself on fire I'm not calling the fire department" I told him as I backed away from the barbeque when he lit a match. He dropped the match in and the coals immediately caught on fire

"What did I tell you little brother worked like a charm" Em said punching me in the shoulder

"Good job Harp" I heard Bella's beautiful voice across the deck I turned around to see her and Rose watching the kids play around in the grass "Show me again" she encouraged

Bella turned around and looked in my direction and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me then turned her attention back to the kids playing. I grabbed my beer off the patio table and walked over to her and Rose.

"Hey" I said sitting down beside her

"Hi" Bella smiled again and bit her lower lip. She really had to stop doing that it drives me crazy.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier but, your daughter is beautiful she looks a lot like you" I noted pointing at her daughter. Harper and Leah were doing somersaults in the grass

Harper had Bella's same dark chestnut brown hair it hung to her shoulders and had a slight wave to it. She had the same lips as her mother but had blue eyes not the brilliant chocolate brown ones Bella had

.

"I think she's pretty cute, but I'm biased" Bella laughed

"I need to go finish dinner" Rose said excusing herself

"Let me help you" Bella insisted

"Wont be necessary" Rose said as she walked into the house she hesitated before waking in and winked at me

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as the girls tried to teach Lane how to do a somersault.

"Hey.. Hey... Lane don't do that, somersaults are for girls" Emmett shouted from his position by the barbeque. Bella and I both burst into laughter

"Mommy can you do one?" Harper asked running up to Bella

"Oh no honey, mommy is too old for that"

"Please mom?" Harper begged grabbing Bella's hands trying to pull her over to the grass

"What about you, Uncle Edward?" Leah asked batting her little eyes at me something her mom taught her to do to always get her way

"I don't know about that"

"Please Uncle E I know you can do it" she begged

"Oh come on Edward, how can you resist those puppy dog eyes?" Bella laughed

"Alright under one condition" I stated and Bella nodded "You have to do one as well" I said as I stood up and walked towards the grass

"Fine" Bella muttered

"You'll do great mommy" Harper said clapping her hands together

"Oh this is going to be good" Emmett booming laughter echoed across the yard "Rose, honey come see this" he added

I positioned myself in the grass and hoped I wouldn't break my neck of any other bone in my body. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done one of these

"Ok Uncle E 1...2...3..." Leah yelled

I placed the top of my head and my hands on to the grass I crouched down and flipped my legs over my head and landed with a grunt

"Ta da" I said and took a bow of my own after I stood back up

"Alright mama it's your turn!" Harper exclaimed

"Try and top that" I joked lightly elbowing Bella in the ribs

"I think I might" she smiled and winked at me

"Ok mama 1...2...3..." Harper and Leah counted off together

Bella surprised everyone and did a cartwheel instead of a somersault.

Both girls jaws dropped and they ran towards Bella begging her to teach them how to cartwheel

"I think I topped your sorry excuse for a somersault" she laughed

Bella was trying to teach the girls how to cartwheel, but wasn't having much luck. She kept repeating the steps over and over for them and I caught sight of her midriff every time she did one her shirt would expose a little of her stomach.

Dinner was ready shortly after, interrupting Bella's gymnastics class. She looked more than relived to be finished.

"You looked good out there" I whispered into her ear while she dished up a plate for Harper and herself

"Thanks... I guess..." she said and I noticed the blush I love so much invade her cheeks.

After dinner and dessert Rose put a DVD on for the kids so the adults could play a few rounds of UNO. Emmett smoked everyone but that was no surprise, he always won any game he played. I think somehow he always manages to find a way to cheat.

"Well it's late, we better get going" Bella announced as we were picking up the UNO cards

"Thanks for coming over" Rose said grabbing our drinking glasses off the table

I followed Bella into the family room and all the kids were sleeping. Harper and Leah were cuddled up on the couch and Lane was passed out on the love seat.

"She looks so peaceful" I motioned to Harper as Bella grabbed her purse from the end table next to the couch "Want me to carry her out to the car for you?" I offered

"Sure if you wouldn't mind, I'm not strong enough anymore" Bella laughed and tried to flex her nonexistent muscles

"Wow check out those guns" I grabbed on to her arm and gave it a squeeze "You'll give Em a run for his money" We both laughed then I scooped Harper up into my arms.

BPOV

I held the door open for Edward as he cradled Harper in his arms and carried her to the car for me. He gently set her in her booster seat in the back of my Explorer.

"Thank you" I said as he quietly shut the back passenger side door after buckling her in.

"Will you be able to get her in the house" he asked

"I think I'll manage" I told him grabbing my keys from my purse

"Umm...Bella" Edward said running his hand through his tousled hair " I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me Friday night to dinner or something?"

"I don't know Edward" I whispered "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet" I bit my lip and looked down at my feet

"Okay... that's understandable." he mumbled so low I could barely make out what he was saying. "It was nice seeing you tonight" he said as I walked to the driver side door.

"I guess I'll see you soon?"

"I'll see you around Bella have a good night" Edward said before shutting the door for me.

I gave him a weak smile before backing out of the drive way. As I drove home my mind was racing. I felt really bad for turning Edward down, but honestly I wasn't ready to start dating. I hope I wasn't giving the wrong impression that I was interested. Sure Edward was gorgeous, kind and ohh that smile was to die for, but I had a lot of issues I needed to work through before getting into a relationship.

Once I arrived home I got Harper dressed in her jammies and brushed her teeth. I snuggled in bed with her and read a story to her. She was out before I got to page three. All that running around this evening wore her out. "Love you baby girl" I said kissing Harper's forehead and quietly walked down the hall to my room. I grabbed my phone and hopped in bed. It was a little after ten and I crossed my fingers that Alice was still awake.

"Hey girl!" Alice yelled into my ear after the third ring."How are you?"

"Hey Ali, we're doing well. How's the family?"

"Everyone's good here. Preston misses Harper he tells me all the time."

"She misses him too" I said "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Alright then shoot" I could hear the smile in Alice's voice

"When do you think it's the right time to move on?" I whispered

Alice was silent for a moment then began"Bella, it's been six years. I think you've been alone long enough." I nodded to myself "Why is there a special someone up there in Forks you're hiding from me?"

"I don't know, maybe?" I fell back into my pillows and closed my eyes "Alice he's gorgeous and we grazed hands today and I felt sparks like real sparks"

"So does sparky have a name?" she laughed

"Edward..."

"I have to meet this Edward! Bella it's your birthday on Friday we're flying up"

"Ali, you know I don't like to celebrate my birthday"

"I know that Bella, but you don't get a choice I'm already on line looking at flights"

"Of course you are."

"But you love me. Ohh Bella it will be so fun get Edward, your friend Rose and her hubby together and we'll all go out."

"I don't think I can ask Edward" I said "I already turned him down. He asked me out to dinner that night." I explained

"Why?" Alice asked

"I don't think I'm ready. I'm physically attracted to him, but Ali what about Riley? I miss him so much it hurts."

"Bella, Riley will always be in your heart you will always love him but, he's gone and he's never coming back. So it's time you move on. If there's sparks with this Edward guy then I say he's the real deal. I felt sparks the first time I touched Jazz."

I felt the tears begin to stream down my face. There were truth in her words and I needed to hear it. Riley was never coming back as much as I wanted him to it would never happen. "I don't even know how to be in a relationship, it's been so long" I laughed through my tears

"Just take it slow Bella. Invite him out with us on Friday and go from there. I'm not telling you to run to Vegas tonight and marry the guy"

"Alright Alice I'll try. Call me when you get your flights booked"

"We land at 11:40 am on Friday then leave Sunday at 6:20 pm I'll forward you our flight info."

"You're insane do you know that?" she just laughed "I will see you on Friday good night"

I woke up the next morning and was surprised the sun was out again. I stretched before I got out of bed then walked to the master bathroom. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I decided I would surprise my daughter and make her favorite waffles with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Mm..Momma are you making my favorite?" Harper came over and hugged me

"Morning baby and yes I'm making you waffles"

While the first waffle was in the waffle press I put the ointment Edward prescribed on Harper's arm. The swelling was already down and there was just a tiny bite mark that remained.

"Thanks momma"

"Your welcome" I said washing my hands "Did you want strawberries?"

"Yes please" she smiled at me

I was thinking of what Harper and I should do today and wasn't paying attention while slicing the strawberries. One slipped out from under my fingers and the knife cut across the inside of my hand. I dropped the knife and it hit the floor.

"Crap...Ow" I yelled jumping up and down I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand.

"Momma are you okay?" Harper asked she looked panicked

"Yes baby mommy just cut her hand" I explained and I peeked under the towel It was deep stitches were going to be required

"Harp can you please go get dressed and I'm going to see if I can drop you off with Rose. Mommy needs to go to the doctors and get it looked at"

Harper hurried upstairs while I unplugged the waffle maker. I felt bad she wouldn't get to eat her waffles this morning but I'll make them next weekend for her. I grabbed my purse and waited for her by the door thankful I had already taken a shower and was ready for the day.

I shot Rose a quick text to see if she could watch Harper for a while and she said it wouldn't be a problem. We got there quickly and I hurried my daughter to the door.

"Thanks so much" I told Rose when she opened the door "I shouldn't be too long"

"Bella what did you do?" Rose gasped looking at the blood soaked towel wrapped around my hand "Can you really drive yourself?"

"I'm fine" I assured her "I'll be back as soon as I can. Harp you be good for Rose." She nodded and I took off towards my car

EPOV

I had the day off since the weather was nice I decided to swing by Em and Rose's house to see if I could take the twins to the park for a few hours. I turned to look back at my car to make sure the lights flashed indicating it locked when someone ran into me. I smiled when I realized it was Bella.

"Hey Bell...Oh my God what happened?" She had her hand clutched to her chest. She had a towel wrapped around her hand and it was soaked with blood.

"Cut my hand I'm off to the hospital to get it looked at I'm sure it needs stitches"

"Let me see" I took her hand in mine and went into Doctor Mode. I felt the same spark I felt yesterday when I grabbed her hand and pulled it towards me. I unwrapped the towel and looked at the cut. It was deep and would require some stitches. "You're right you need stitches, I can do it for you if you'd like"

"Really?" she asked looking up at me "I'm sure you have better things to do today then deal with my hand"

"Bella it's no big deal plus I could get it done with before you'd even be seen at the ER. You know how long it takes in the waiting room"

"If you're sure I'm not inconveniencing you then I'll agree" she blushed

"I want to do it Bella" I smiled at her and wrapped her hand back in the towel. "I have a bag with supplies in my trunk we can stitch you up inside if you want?" I suggested

"Can we do it away from here? I don't want to scare Harper" she explained and I nodded "My house is closer then the clinic does that work for you?"

"That's fine, we can take my car." I opened the passenger side door and helped her into the car. The quick drive to Bella's house was silent neither of us spoke. I kept stealing sideway glances at her and she was looking out the window. We pulled up and I popped the trunk of my car grabbed my bag then opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she said and I followed her into the house. Bella's house an old craftsman style home the inside looked like it had recently been upgraded. Hardwood floor was placed on the main floor and the walls were painted in various shades of tans and browns. We walked past the living room towards the kitchen and I noticed the fireplace. On the mantel held the flag I'm sure that adorned Riley's casket when he was buried. Along with photos of him and Bella together and a few of Harper.

"Does the kitchen work?" she asked I looked at her and then followed her gaze to the photos on the mantel. Bella smiled weakly and looked away quick

"The kitchen is fine" I assured her I set my bag on the kitchen table and started to set everything up. Bella sat beside me in silence watching as I got everything together. "You ready?"

"I guess I'm not good with needles" she warned and turned towards me. I unwrapped her hand and cleaned the cut. Bella hissed when the peroxide washed over her cut.

"Just a few tiny pricks to numb the area and I'll get you closed up" I looked at her just as her eyes began to close. "You don't have to work today do you?" I asked while injecting her. She pulled her hand back slightly with each prick.

"I haven't worked in the last 5 years since Harp was born. Nobody knows yet but I'm in the process of writing a book. I started it shortly after Harper was born."

"That's great Bella what is it about?" I glanced at her again she still had her eyes pinched close not wanting to see me stitch her up.

She took a deep breath. I concentrated on sewing her wound back together waiting for a reply. "About the struggles of being an Army wife, the things I went through after Riley was killed. Raising Harper on my own. Things like that. I hope I can inspire other women who have lost their husbands in the war let them know it's alright to move on. If I can make one person see that there could still be hope and happiness or even love again, then this journey of writing it will be worth it. Also for Harper so she can know about the man her father was" A tear escaped the corner of her eye and I without thinking wiped it away with the back of my hand. Bella opened her eyes and smiled back at me.

"It sounds very inspiring Bella, I'd love to read it when you complete it" all she did was nod at me and closed her eyes again. I finished the last stitch and wrapped her hand up for her. "Good as new" I announced "You'll have to get them taken out in ten days. I can come back here to remove those if that works for you?"

"That would be great thank you again Edward." I began to pack up the items when I noticed Bella take her check book out of her purse and wrote my name on it.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked peering over her shoulder

"How much?" she asked her gaze focused on the check she was writing

"You don't honestly think you're paying me for this do you pretty girl?" I mentally cursed at myself seriously did that just slip.

"Well if I went to the ER I would be paying so it only seems fair if I pay you for your time Edward" She didn't seem fazed at all about my slip up.

"Bella I'm not letting you pay me got it?"

"Fine" she pushed away from the table and threw her checkbook back in her purse "If I can't pay you then I'm at least buying you lunch."

I drove to a little cafe in town and we both ordered sandwiches and had cokes. We talked mostly about me. I wanted to know so much about her but I didn't want to push it. If she wanted to open up to me she would on her own time.

"So this weekend my best friend, Alice and her husband are flying into town for my birthday. I was curious if you would be free on Friday night to go out with us." Bella asked then took a sip of her coke

"I'd love to thanks for inviting me. I have the whole weekend off so it works perfect"

"I'm also going to see if Rose and Em would like to go as well. Alice is dying to meet her" Bella laughed and I couldn't help but smile she was so beautiful

Bella excused herself to use the restroom and I waved the waitress down so I could get the bill. I looked it over and handed her a fifty telling her to keep the change.

"Well she sure looked happy" Bella motioned to the waitress who was walking away as she sat back down

"I think I gave her the biggest tip of the day" I smiled and she glared at me

"Edward Cullen I was paying for lunch" her face was getting red she was getting flustered. She looked sexy all pist off

"I took care of it Bella no big deal. Consider it an early birthday present"

"Fine" she huffed "Do not get me anything else" she warned "You've already done too much"

BPOV

"Thanks again for fixing my hand" I told Edward as we walked up the drive way to Rose and Em's house. I glanced over my shoulder and he was smiling

"No problem Bella, I'm glad I could help you out"

"Bella I was worried how's you hand?" Rose asked throwing the door open

"A lot better now."I lifted my bandaged hand to show her. "Thanks for watching Harper I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all the kids just played in the backyard and I fed them lunch"

"Hey Rose" Edward said and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Did you guys show up together?" she questioned arching a perfect eyebrow at me

"I ran into Edward in your driveway on my way to the hospital and he offered to stitch me up and we grabbed a quick lunch."

"Looks like you've been seeing a lot of the Beirs women lately huh Eddie?" She winked at him

Edward laughed his perfect laugh and looked at me "Let's try not to have any more accidents of bites this week shall we?" He joked nudging me in the shoulder

"Sounds good, but I can't make any promises."

I told Rose about my birthday party this weekend and informed her Alice would be coming out. She was eager to meet Alice and said it worked perfect the kids would be with Em's parents Friday until Sunday night. I made a mental note to see if Charlie would mind keeping Harper. I got Harper ready to go and promised to call Rose and Edward sometime during the week to let them know what the plan was.

**Author note~ Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The week flew by in a blur and I couldn't believe it was Friday already. I took a shower and got ready for the day. Peeked in on Harper and she wasn't in her room. I padded down the stairs quickly and saw her standing on a chair in the kitchen helping Jacob throw ingredients into pancake mix.

"What is all this?" I asked leaning against the door frame

"Surprise!" Harper hopped off the chair and I enveloped her in a hug "Happy Birthday momma"

"Thanks sweetie" I stood up and Jake gave me a welcoming hug as well.

"Happy 27th Bells we got you something" He said as he released his hold on me and pointed to the living room

"Here momma look" Harp grabbed my hand and I followed her into the living room where two vases of flowers adorned the coffee table. "This one is from uncle Jake and me" she pointed to a huge bouquet of wildflowers.

"Thanks guys" I said and smiled at both of them "Who are these ones from?" I asked both of them shrugged their shoulders

"They were on the porch when I got here this morning" Jacob answered before turning to go back into the kitchen "Come on Harp we need to finish breakfast and get you to school" she followed after him and I grabbed the small card that was sticking out of the arrangement.

Happy Birthday Bella, I know I said I wouldn't get you anything today, but I couldn't resist when I saw these peonies. They remind me of the blush that covers your cheeks. Hope you have a wonderful day look forward to seeing you tonight.

-Edward

I grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket and sent him a quick text

E- Thanks for the flowers they are beautiful -B

I placed the card back in the little envelope and brought it upstairs to put in my keepsake box. My cell chirped and I saw I had a new text message

B- Glad you like them. I couldn't resist, see you tonight -E

E- See you tonight -B

I shut my phone and went back to the kitchen to eat my birthday breakfast.

"So who sent the flowers?" Jacob asked passing the syrup towards me

"Edward" I said simply then took a bite of the blueberry pancakes

"Dr. Cullen?" Harper asked with a mouth full of food

I felt the blush start to cover my cheeks nodded my head in my daughter's direction. We finished breakfast and I told Harper to run upstairs to finish getting ready before she had to leave for school.

"So tell me about this Dr. Edward Cullen" Jacob looked up from placing the dishes in the dishwasher and met my gaze

"A old friend from high school" I said simply

"He must be more than just a friend, Bella I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. You can't stop smiling"

"He's just a friend Jacob"

"Sure, sure" Jacob dried his hands on a towel and walked over to me hugging me close to him "Does he make you happy Bella?" he whispered in my ear

"Yes, I haven't been this happy in a long time Jake, but this is all new to me. These butterflies I get when I see him and the spark when he touches me I don't know how to do the whole dating, relationship thing. Am I crazy? What would Riley think?" I was about to continue on with my rambling but he silenced me

"Bella, I'm sure Riley would thrilled you were happy and moving on with your life. Then the whole dating thing just be you and don't be afraid to let him in you have so much to offer. Edward or any guys for that matter would be lucky to have you."

"You really think that?" I asked looking up at Jake tears streaming down my face

"Yes, I truly believe that Bella." he kissed the top of my head and I clung to him for a few moments before Harper announced she was ready to leave.

"I'll take her to school. I'm sure you have things to do before Alice and Jasper get here."

Shortly after three the Whitlock family arrived. I fed everyone a light meal of chicken salad sandwiches and some fresh fruit. Once Harper got home from school and had a snack Charlie swung by to pick her and Alice's son, Preston up for the night. They'd be spending the next two nights with my father and he was going to take them fishing tomorrow.

"Harper, you be good for Grandpa Charlie alright?" I warned handing her over night back to my father.

"She's always an angel" Charlie said

"Always" she agreed and smiled up at him. I loved the bond the two of them had.

"Preston, you be good for Charlie and do what he says" Alice said while putting his sponge Bob tooth brush in his backpack

"Have fun fishing, catch a big one" Jasper added giving his son a high-five

"I'll catch the biggest fish!"Preston exclaimed and I watched my daughter glare at him

"Will not!" She yelled then stuck her tongue out at him

"Kids...kids no fighting or I'll leave you here" Charlie laughed leading both kids to his truck. "Have fun this weekend" he added and I just smiled at him before shutting the door.

"Alright it's time to get ready!" Alice yelled she grabbed my hand and drug me to my bedroom. I got in there and eyed two gift bags on my bed

"Ali what is this?" I asked pointing to the glittery purple bags

"Something for you to wear tonight. I know you'll love it Bella, just open it" she urged sitting on the bed.

I opened the first bag and pulled out a pair of designer jeans and a grey top. It had a scooped neckline and flowy short sleeves. A black belt was around the waist.

"I love it thank you Alice"

"There's more open the next bag" she pushed it to me. I opened it and pulled out a shoe box and looked at her in suspicion "I know you don't like heels with your horrible coordination and all but I couldn't resist they tie the whole outfit together" I opened the box and reached for the shoes they were cute. They were grey pep toe wedges with a four inch heel.

"They do complete it don't they?" she just smiled her knowing smile before ordering me to my bathroom so she could do my hair and make-up.

I couldn't figure out why Alice insisted we all got dressed up. We were spending the next two nights up at Carlisle and Esme Cullen's cabin which was located an hour out of Forks. I figured I let her have her fun since her and Rose had planned the whole weekend. Earlier in the week I gave Rose, Alice's cell and they figured everything out.

"Tada" Alice clapped her hands together then spun the chair I was sitting in around so I could look in the mirror. She curled my hair in big curls which were cascading over my shoulders. My eyes were given the smoky look to make them pop and a nice shimmery pink gloss was applied to my lips.

"Wow Alice I look fantastic thank you" I hugged her then she excused herself to the guestroom to get herself changed.

I put my new outfit on and sat towards the edge of my bed to slip my shoes and the sparkle of the wedding set Riley had given me caught me off guard. Even though he's been gone for six years I still felt married to him and never had the urge to take it off until now.

Flashback

_Riley and I took a weekend trip to a resort in Santa Barbra. After dinner on the final night of our getaway we walked along the beach watching the sunset and finding seashells. Something I've always enjoyed doing since I was a little girl. I found a whole sand dollar and turned to show Riley and there he was on bended knee black velvet ring box in hand._

_"Bella I love you so much, would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"_

_The tears began to slid down my cheeks as I feel to my knees, I threw myself at him knocking us both over 'Yes Riley, Yes, Yes, Yes I'd be honored to be your wife'_

"Hey Bells everyone is here" Jasper said knocking on my open bedroom door. I shook my head clearing my mind of the memory

"I'll be down in a minute" I hid my face from him to wipe the moisture I could feel about to pour over my eye lids.

"Are you alright?" The wood floor in my room creaked as he made his way towards me

"I'm fine just thinking" I admitted turning towards him

"About Riley?"

"Yes" I whispered and he enveloped me in a hug.

"What were you thinking about?"

I pulled back from him and held my left hand out " I was thinking about the night he proposed"

"Your still wearing you ring?" Jasper grabbed my hand and looked down at it then laughed "I remember the day he bought this" His thumb brushed over the center stone "Riley was so excited you could feel the happiness radiating off him"

"Really?"

"Really" Jasper said then dropped my hand

"I know this is really dumb, but do you think he'd care if I took it off?" I glanced up at Jazz and he smiled

"He'd just want you to be happy and from the looks of it and from what my Ali says Mr. Sparky downstairs might be your ticket to the happiness"

I walked over to my dresser and pulled the top drawer out. I grabbed the ring box Riley had presented the ring in I held it close to my heart and took a few deep breaths before opening it. Slowly I slid the ring off my third finger kissed the center stone and placed it in the black velvet box. I closed the box and the sudden snap caused me to jump. I tucked it back into my dresser in hopes that someday I could offer it to my daughter's, future husband to present to her.

"I've seen a difference in you Bella just in the few short hours we've been here. Coming back to Forks was the right choice for you. Now let's lock emo Bella up and go have fun this weekend."

"Alright I'll be down in just a minute let me wipe my face"

After making sure the make-up Alice applied wasn't smeared and my hair wasn't all over the place I grabbed my weekend bag and walked out of my bedroom. Edward was standing at the top of the staircase, he had that perfect crooked grin slapped across his face.

"Thought you might like some help with your bag" He reached for my bag his hand grazed mine and once again that spark happened.

"Thank you" I smiled back at him

"Happy birthday Bella you look lovely tonight" He said as he followed me down the stairs

"All Alice's doing" I laughed

"Happy birthday Bella" Everyone's cheers filled the room

My cheeks got hot and I could feel myself blushing "Well should we get on the road?" I asked trying to take the attention off of me

"Hell yes" Emmett did a fist pump into the air and rushed out the front door, Edward and Jazz followed him grabbing bags on the way out.

Alice skipped up beside me and linked her arm in mine "You failed to mention just how attractive Sparky is"

"Who's Sparky?" Rose questioned with a smug knowing look

"Edward, I nicknamed him Sparky" Alice giggled "Because she feels sparks when they touch" Alice added and Rose started to laugh with her. I just rolled my eyes locked the door to the house and got into Em's SUV.

It was only an hour drive to the Cullen's family cabin. This cabin was nothing I was expecting. I thought we'd be staying in a small one story cabin nestled in the middle of the woods, but this cabin was huge. I followed Edward in while everyone else insisted on getting the luggage. He opened the front door and I was blown away by the beauty of this cabin. The main level had a cozy living space, with large brown leather sofas a massive fireplace made from what looked like river rock. The view was amazing floor to ceiling windows which looked out to a lake and the Olympic mountains. A large wrap around deck with a porch swing and other comfy lounge furniture, a bbq and then on the furthest corner of the deck was a Jacuzzi. The kitchen was amazing and I wish it was in my house. Granit counter tops with stainless steel appliances a huge island was place in the center. There were six bedrooms in the cabin one on the main level and five upstairs. The room I was staying in had a king size bed, the frame was made out of logs and had a cozy sage green and brown duvet. I peeked in to the bathroom and Edward pointed out the door on the far side that connected to his room. A large loft was upstairs as well with a big tv, pool table and all the stuff to play Rock Band stored neatly in the corner.

"What can I help you with?" I asked leaning on my elbows watching Alice and Rose makes sides to go along with tonight's dinner

"Nothing" Alice bumped me with her hip "Take that glass of wine" she motioned "and go relax it's your birthday"

"The sun will be setting soon" Emmett gestured out the large windows as he walked past me with everything he needed to start the grill. "Go sit on the porch and watch, it's beautiful up here"

I followed Emmett onto the deck and sat on the porch swing. I started to slowly kick my legs getting the swing to sway as the sky was starting to turn shades of pinks, purples and oranges. It was still fairly warm out and I was enjoying the warmth on my skin.

"Enjoying the view?" I jumped at Edward's sudden appearance beside the swing. Luckily I didn't spill my wine on the new shirt Alice got me. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, mind if I sit down?"

"Sure" I scoot over to give Edward a little more space "It's incredible here."

"How's your birthday so far?" he asked before taking a sip of his beer. I suddenly wished I was that bottle the way his lips curled over it "Bella you there?" he laughed waving his hand in front of my face

"Yes, sorry" I took my gaze off his lips. I felt my cheeks start to get red. I can't believe I got caught ogling him "I'm having a great time, it's nice of your parent's to let us stay here for the weekend."

"They were excited we were all coming up. Even though the cabin isn't too far from home it's only used on the occasional weekend and between Christmas and New Year's"

"You all spend Christmas here?"

"Every year, since I was six. My mom goes all out this place is amazing around the holidays."

"I bet it's beautiful here in the winter with the snow"

"You and Harper should join us this year. It's always fun the more the merrier" Edward offered with a big smile on his face

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm not sure what we have planned being our first Christmas back and all. I'm sure my dad and Riley's family would like the spend time with Harper." I felt the hole in my heart ache a bit at the mention of Riley's name but I was surprised it only felt like a dual ache not the intense pain I've felt for so long.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for all you've been through" he said quietly "You are very brave and I really admire that about you"

We sat in silence for a few minutes watching the sun completely disappear behind the mountains.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked turning towards me

I took a few deep breathes before answering him "People are always telling me how brave I am, but I'm not the truth is at times I feel like I'm barely hanging on."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I guess what I mean by that is I feel guilty because I'm alive and he's not. I get to experience everything with our daughter and he never even got a chance to hold her. I feel for Harper because she will never know what it is to have a father."

"Does she ask about him?"

"On occasion" I sniffed and wiped at a tear that began to glide down my cheek "I've explained to her in a way that she understands, but if she wants me to go into detail later I will. We look through photos together and she asks stories about him" I felt a few more tears fall

"Come here Bella" Edward pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me. I went stiff for a few moments and then my body relaxed against him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Not your fault happens all the time."

"Hey guy's dinner's done" Emmett announced from across the deck he had a plate with steaks in his hands. I took a few moments to collect myself before joining everyone.

The dinner my friends made me was wonderful. Along with Em's steaks, Alice and Rose had bakes potatoes with all the fixings, a salad and fresh watermelon. After dinner it was decided Jasper and Emmett would do dishes while Edward would start a fire in the pit by the lake. The girls all excused ourselves to change and gather the items we'd need to make s'mores. I went into my room and quickly threw on an old Army sweatshirt I had, pulled my hair up in a messy bun then changed into my favorite Nikes. Alice grabbed the s'more makings, Rose picked out two bottles of wine while I got out six red plastic cups before meeting the guys outside.

"Let me take those" Em said to Rose as we approached the fire and she handed over the wine to him. Both of them sat down on a blanket near the fire.

Jasper was sitting in a chair and patted his lap for Alice to sit with him. Edward was occupying another chair, he had a long stick in his hand poking at the fire. I set the cups down beside Rose before claiming the seat beside Edward. He smiled as I sat down.

"Who wants some wine?" Emmett asked messing around with the cork

"Will you stop pointing that at us" Rose said swatting at him then he turned and popped the cork it went flying into the darkness.

Everyone said they'd have a glass except Alice. I shot her a questioning look because she never turns down wine "What?" she asked staring back at me with a giggle

"Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Jasper whispered something into her ear and she nodded at him then kissed him

"I'm pregnant" she announced

"Really?" I got up from my seat and ran over to hug her "Alice I'm so happy for you, when did you find out?"

"Last week I wanted to surprise you for your birthday I planned on telling you later tonight"

After everyone else congratulated the expecting parents we all enjoyed s'mores. I couldn't keep my eyes off Emmett while he was eating. Rose would put together a s'more for him and he'd eat the whole thing in a bite. He ate eight s'mores total while we were sitting around the fire and washed them down with one of the bottles of wine.

"He's something else isn't he" Edward laughed I guess he noticed me watching his brother stuff his face.

"I've never seen anyone eat like that. It's disgusting but I can't stop looking" I joked

"Not funny birthday girl" Emmett said while he was talking pieces of graham crackers were falling out of his mouth

"We should head in we still have birthday presents for you to open Bella"

"Alice, you already got me the clothes. This is enough spending time with all of you." I glanced around at everyone. Being here with all my friends was the best gift of all.

"I promise you'll love the one from Jazz and I come on please?" she smiled and started walking up the path towards the cabin.

Once the fire was put out we all got into our PJ's and gathered in the living room.

"This is from us" Rose slid a fancy envelope in my direction. I pulled out a gift card to a day at a local spa in Port Angeles. It was for a full body massage, facial, pedicure and bikini wax. I wasn't sure about the wax but I could use everything else.

"Thanks you guys this is great"

"Open mine next" Edward handed me a square box wrapped in silver paper with a pretty blue bow

"I said no more gifts Edward" I raised an eyebrow in his direction. He just smiled at me and encouraged me to open it. I pulled the paper off the package then took the lid off the box. Nestled in white tissue paper was the start to a Pandora charm bracelet. Dangling from the silver chain were two birthstones. A sapphire for me, and a peridot for Harper. "This is beautiful Edward thank you so much" I got up from my seat and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and for the briefest moment before Alice announced it was time for her gift to be open I felt whole.

"I'm glad you like it" he whispered in my ear before letting me go

"Here you go" Alice dropped a thick white envelope into my hands and walked back over to where Jasper was standing. I pulled the envelope open and dumped out the contents. I glanced back at Alice again she had her hands pulled up to her face and was chewing on her index fingers pure excitement in her eyes. I unfolded the stack of papers and began to read what was printed. Then I had to read it again.

"No way" I asked in disbelief. The papers she gave me were the purchasing agreement to a house a few blocks away from mine. "You're moving to Forks?" I exclaimed

"We are!" Both Alice and Jasper yelled at the same time. "I only have six weeks left until my contract is up then we'll pack up and head this way."

"Wow" was all I could say I was totally speechless

"Told you that you'd love our gift"

"A new baby and a new house I'm so happy for you both" I hugged both of them

After we all gathered around Jasper's laptop to look at photos of their new home the six of us called it a night.

EPOV

It took hours for sleep to claim me and finally as I was almost about to drift off I heard Bella's muffled screams. I pulled my comforter back and made my way through the bathroom that connected both our rooms. I reached her door and threw it open the room was dark only the pale light from the moon shining through the curtains. Bella was laying in the fetal position her face buried into a pillow she had clenched against her chest. Her whole body was shaking with each sob.

"Bella, its okay" I said climbing next to her in the bed

"It was so real" She gasped trying to catch her breath "So real and I couldn't do anything"

"What's real?" I reached over and pulled her into my arms. She clung tightly to my bare chest. I didn't even think of throwing a shirt on in the process of rushing to her.

"My dream it was so real. He was yelling for me to help him and I couldn't find him" she cried

"Riley" I asked knowing I was probably right

"Yes" she sniffed "He was lost in the desert, hurt and screaming for me to help. I kept wondering in circles I couldn't help him."

"It's alright" I shh'd her rubbing soothing circles on her back. We were silent for a while I could feel Bella's breathing start to even out as she calmed down

"Sorry I woke you up" she said quietly

"No problem" I started absent mindedly playing with the strands of her long mahogany hair "Do you have nightmare often?" I wondered aloud

"Not so much anymore, a few times a month. After he died it was a daily occurrence. I find on days when I think or talk about him more than usual I have dreams about him."

I glanced at the clock it was almost three "I better let you get some more rest" please ask me to stay, please ask I said to myself as I slowly got out of her bed.

Bella sat up and cleared her throat "um..Edward" she began "would you mind staying in here with me?" I smiled and did a mental fist pump "I mean if you want to, I would hate to make you uncomfortable"

"You could never make me uncomfortable" even though the lights were out I could sense my comment make her blush.

Bella pulled the comforter back and I climbed in beside her leaving a little space between us. I lay on my back with my hands behind my head. She was lying on her side facing me. "Well if I can't make you uncomfortable can I ask you something?"

"Anything" I turned to face her

"Can you hold me?" she whispered "It's been so long since someone has held me while I fell asleep" I didn't answer as she turned to face the opposite direction when she was settled I reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly against my body. She was tense for a minute but slowly began to relax

"How's that?" I spoke into her ear

"Perfect" Bella lifted the arm I had draped over her and adjusted herself slightly pushing her small frame closer to me. I felt my dick twitch in response and groaned mentally. Down boy, not now. If Bella happened to notice she didn't make it known. "Thank you Edward"

"You're welcome"

The next thing I knew the sun was shining through the curtains. I smiled at the thought of another beautiful day in the Pacific Northwest. I looked down at Bella who was still peacefully sleeping in my arms. Without thinking I bent down and kissed her bare shoulder.

"I love you Bella" I whispered "I hope one day you will let me show you that you can move on and love again."

"Edward...Edward" I peeled my eyes back surprised I had fallen asleep again. Bella was propped up on her elbow staring down at me.

"Good morning" I smiled back at her. How I wish I could just kiss those perfect lips "What time is it?" I asked stretching

"Just after ten time to rise and shine" she laughed the sound was music to my ears. "I'm going to shower Alice peeked in five minutes ago begging me to make my famous chocolate chip pancakes. She claims it's a craving" Bella rolled her eyes and I laughed at her. I sat up in the bed as she untangled herself from the sheets. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets when she stood Bella was wearing a white tank top with no bra I could see her nipples pressed up against the thin fabric and a pair of white lacy boy shorts. Breathe Edward just breathe in and out. She turned on her heels grabbed a few things from her suitcase and made her way to the bathroom. I was stunned obviously she wasn't a modest person and felt comfortable around me.

Breakfast was amazing to say the least Bella was an amazing cook. I was thankful for Alice's 'craving' those pancakes honestly were the best things I've ever eaten. After the table was cleared and the dishes washed I had easily convinced Bella to go on a walk with me into the woods. It was a short hike maybe a mile from the cabin. I wanted to share with her my favorite place in the world.

"In the words of my darling daughter" Bella laughed "Are we there yet?" She jokingly whined. I couldn't help but laugh with her I remember tormenting my parents with the, are we there yet bit while growing up.

"Almost just through those trees" I pointed fifty yards ahead of us. I eagerly grabbed onto her hand and led her the rest of the way when we broke through the trees Bella gasped as we walked into the meadow.

"Edward it's beautiful" she let go of my hand and walked forward into the tall grass and wild flowers which were still in bloom. I stood back and watched as she spun around the open meadow with her arms straight out at her sides. "I have never seen anything so amazing" she went on as I approached her

"I've never shared this meadow with anyone" I admitted

"I'm glad you shared it with me" Bella lowered herself into the grass and I laid down beside her closing my eyes listening to the sounds of the birds chirping in the distance and the bubbles of the creek that was beyond the trees. While laying there I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what it'd be like to kiss her and to touch her be in her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked suddenly. Crap, crap make up and excuse.

"Nothing" smooth Edward couldn't come up with something better.

"Doesn't seem like nothing you had the biggest smile on your face" I opened my eyes and looked at her she had an eyebrow raised obviously not buying my answer "Tell me I promise not to laugh or make fun of you" she giggled then playfully punched me in the shoulder

"Do you really want to know?" I asked she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, bit down on it and nodded at me. "I was thinking about what it'd be like to kiss you" I admitted looking into her eyes. She released her bottom lip and then pursed them together making the perfect 'O' in response

"Is that so" she smirked "What if I told you I wanted you to kiss me?" I blinked a few times did she really just say that?

"Can I?" I needed her to tell me I could.

"Edward, I want you to kiss me" her eyes were full with desire. I slowly began to inch towards her I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Our lips met for the briefest moment and then we both pulled away slightly before kissing again. The second time our lips connected was more intense I grabbed her hips and pushed her back into the flowers so I was straddling the top of her. Bella reached up and fisted her hands into my hair gently pulling it roots to ends over and over again. I ran my tongue over her lips giving her the option of opening up for me and she willingly did. Our tongues danced together tracing over each others mouths for a few minutes then Bella pulled away. I searched her eyes for any sign of regret and was thankful I didn't see any.

"Are you alright?" I asked trying to catch my breath kissing Bella was amazing.

"I'm great" she said running her hands through her hair "Was that okay for you, I mean it's been so long since I've"

"Shh" I placed my index finger over her mouth to get her to stop rambling "It" kiss "was" kiss "Perfect" kiss

"I'm glad" she blushed "I'm so out of practice with everything I feel like I don't know how to do any of this relationship stuff"

"Is that what you want?" I asked hopeful "A relationship with me because if it is I'm in one hundred and ten percent"

"I'd like that" she smiled "but are you sure you can handle me? I'm a mess, I have major issues, a daughter"

"Bella" I ran my fingers across her cheek " I can handle anything you throw at me I promise, you're not a mess, you are beautiful any issues we can work through together you can talk to me about whatever is on your mind. I love kids why do you think I'm a pediatrician" I smiled at her and she returned one to me as well. "We'll take this relationship at your pace"

"And you're alright with that?"

"Yes" I kissed her again


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Twilight the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does I just have fun with her characters. Please review ;)**

Chapter 4

BPOV

After Edward and i returned to the cabin I helped the girls make dinner. We decided to make an Italian feast. Lasagna, Italian sausage, meatballs, garlic bread and a big salad. Edward offered to make dessert but needed a few items so the boys all left to the small grocery store ten minutes away.

'Spill' rose said placing a glass of wine into my hands

'Spill what?' I asked even though I knew what she was talking about

'Don't play coy with us Bella I saw with these' Alice pointed to her eyes 'sparky was in your bed'

' I had a nightmare and Edward heard me' I said running my index finger along the rim of the wineglass

'Oh honey you're still having them?' Alice's face softened

'Not as much just on days when I think or talk about him a lot' I explained 'so Edward climbed in bed with me he calmed me down then I asked him to stay'

'Did anything happen between you two?' rose asked she set her glass on the island in the middle of the kitchen and hoped on top of it crossing her long legs

' He held me the rest if the night' I felt myself blush ' I hadn't slept that good in seven years it was nice just being held' I gushed and both girls awed

'Anything happen on the hike' Alice pried. I smiled and quickly put my wine glass to my lips avoiding their eyes

'Isabella Marie don't hold out on us' rose pleaded 'details girl'

'we kissed' I admitted 'and it was amazing'

'I knew it you all owe me $20' Alice sang dancing around the room

My mouth hung open in shock as I watched rose pull a twenty from her purse and hand it to Alice. 'you all were betting we would kiss' I was shocked but in all honesty I wouldn't put it pass them to do something like that

'After I saw you two cuddled up this morning I just knew it would happen today'

'I didn't think sparky had it in him thought he' wait a while longer' rose told me 'but I was wrong' she laughed 'any other juicy details?'

I debated whether or not to tell them about our new found relationship figured I'd just get it out there 'well we're together'

'Like together, together?' Alice and Rose asked at the same time

'Yes but we're going to take it at my pace'

'oh bells I'm so happy for you.' rose hoped of the counter and hugged me

I looked over at Alice and she was crying 'Ali are you alright?'

'I'm fine just really happy' more tears slid down her cheeks 'you deserve all the happiness in the world' she whispered into my ear while hugging me

'thanks you guys for everything'

'we're back' Em's voice boomed as the guys walked into the house

Edward's eyes connected with mine and I smiled at him still holding a crying Alice in my arms ' you alright?' he mouthed

'yea' I mouth backed

'sorry these hormones are insane' Alice laughed and let go of me

'you should go rest a while Al' jazz suggested she agreed and they both disappeared upstairs.

'So what's for dessert?' I asked trying to peek into the grocery bags Edward had yet to unload

'my specialty tiramisu' he smiled at me and I felt my knees go weak he really had an effect on me.

'Sounds delish would you like help?' I offered'

'sure but one condition'

'what's the condition?' I wondered aloud. Edward placed both his hands around me and pulled me to him

'you have to kiss me' I nodded and his lips crashed into mine it was only for a short moment before Emmett interrupted us

'damn it' he smacked his hands on the granite counter top causing me to jump

'that pixie friend of yours was right' he said and I laughed

'well for the record you shouldn't bet against Alice' I said smugly

Edward looked at his brother confused 'what bet?' he questioned

'they were betting when we'd kiss' I told him 'Alice won so they each owe her twenty'

'got it' Edward laughed

Edward and I worked well together in the kitchen it didn't take us long to have the dessert prepared and shortly after dinner was ready. After we ate it was decided a game of Rock Band was in order. Emmett was on the drums, Edward on guitar, Alice on bass and I was singing. Rose picked out Paramour's Crush for us to play I was excited because it was a song I was familiar with. We were all doing really good and half way through the second chorus Edward stared to drag behind. I looked over at him and he was staring at me and I started to blush.

'get your head in the game bro' Emmett grabbed a spare drum stick and chucked It across the room Edward ducked out of the way and we all bust up laughing. We played enough songs so everyone had a chance to play each instrument. When the game was picked up everyone decided to call it a night. We'd be leaving early tomorrow to get back to Forks in time so Alice and Jasper could pick up Preston and get to the airport.

While Edward showered I opened the door that led to the small balcony right off my room. There was a cool breeze but the sky was clear. I looked up at the stars and it reminded me of all the times Riley and I would lay out and look for shooting stars.

'Oh Riley how I miss you' I whispered into the dark 'I finally feel like I can move on I just wish I had a sign of some sort letting me know you were happy for me' I closed my eyes and listened to the frogs croaking in the distance I shivered slightly when another breeze blew by.

'You alright Bella?' I jumped at the sound of Edwards voice. I was leaning on the railing he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my  
waist then rests his chin on my shoulder.

'I'm fine' I said leaning back into him we were both silent for a few minutes when suddenly a shooting star shot right over the Olympic Mountains.

'Did you see that?' he whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

'I did' my voice cracked a bit but I was over joyed I knew with all my heart that shooting star was my sign. Riley telling me it was alright for me to let go and move on. I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped a few of my tears away.

' are you sure you're alright?' he asked worriedly I turned around in his arms so I could look into his eyes

'I'm perfect' assured him 'happy tears'

'Can I stay with you?'

'Yes, please' I said before leaning up on my tip toes to kiss him

The last time I glanced at the clock it was ten after three. Edward and I lay in bed for three hours talking about ourselves. We were both eager to know more about one another. Seven am came early and soon we were packing our bags and loading up the SUV to return to Forks. I was eager to see Harper; I had missed her so much. I called Charlie when we passed the Welcome to Forks sign letting him know he could bring the kids by.

Charlie pulled into my drive way right after Em had backed out. As soon as his truck was parked the kids came barreling out the door.

'Momma!' Harper yelled running across the lawn I scooped her up into my arms and spun her in a big circle.

'Baby girl I missed you' I said as I sat her feet back on the ground 'did you have fun?'

'ohh yes momma I caught four fish' she started to explain 'grandpa says he'll take me again soon' she beamed the energy radiating off this girl was insane.

After bidding farewell to my father, Alice and Jasper offered to bathe the kids real quick before they had to leave for the airport. Edward followed me into the kitchen so I could put together a quick lunch before they left.

'As much as I hate to I have to head home and get something's done before work tomorrow' Edward said I wiped my wet hands on a towel and walked over putting my arms around his waist.

'Want to come by later tonight for dinner?' I offered 'if you get everything done?'

He smiled down at me 'I'd love to'

we walked hand in hand to his car both thanking each other for an amazing weekend. He gave me one kiss and he was off. An hour later the Whitlock family was on their way. It was easier saying goodbye to Alice knowing in six weeks they'd be moving the next block over. I threw everything needed for my famous chili in the crock pot and let it simmer on low. Harper and I spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch watching Disney movies.

'momma what's your favorite Disney movie?' she asked looking up at  
me 'mines Cinderella' she told me

I thought for a moment about my favorite they all were pretty good 'Beauty and the beast'

'I like that one too' she smiled 'I love her gold dress'

'me too baby'

'did daddy have a favorite one?' I smiled down at her and pulled her into my lap giving her a squeeze

'Aladdin was his favorite'

'The monkey in Aladdin is silly' she giggled 'daddy picked a good one'

the door bell rang then I glanced at the clock 6 pm on the dot. Harper followed me to the door she opened it; Edward was standing there with a bouquet of wild flowers in one hand and a cookie bouquet in the other.

'hi Edward' Harper greeted

He smiled at me then bent down to Harpers level handing her the cookies

'these are for you' he said smiling at her.

'For me?' her face lit up 'thanks Edward. Mommy can I eat one?' she begged

'after dinner go put them on the counter in the kitchen' then she scurried down the hall

'these are for you' Edward handed me the bouquet 'the reminded me of our meadow'

'they're beautiful thanks'

'not as beautiful as you' he said kissing my cheek 'it smells wonderful in here'

'hope you like chili and corn bread' I told him.

'sounds great'

I put the flowers in a vase and set it on the dinner table on my way back to the kitchen I stopped and watched as Harper and Edward sat beside each other watching 'the little mermaid' I stifled a giggle when they both started singing 'under the sea' together. It warmed my heart seeing the two of them interact.

Dinner was comfortable the three of us talked about the coming week. Edward and Emmett coached a t-ball team together practice starting on Tuesday he asked Harper if she would be interested and her eyes lit up when she found out Leah and lane would be participating as well. She asked my permission and I told her it would be fine if it was something she wanted to do. Once dinner was finished and Harper inhaled two of the cookies Edward brought I got her ready for bed.

'She asleep?' Edward asked as I walked into the family room. He was sitting on the couch flipping through a photo album I had left on the end table.

'yea' I answered sitting beside him I curled my feet up under me and snuggled into his side.

'I hope you don't mind' he looked down at me then gestured to the album.

'not at all' I told him I glanced over at the page he had opened photos of Alice and I on Halloween. She was seven months pregnant and I had convinced her to let me paint a huge pumpkin on her swollen belly.

'She looks like she's about to topple over' he laughed beside me

'I know she was huge all baby' I joked

I shuddered when he flipped to a page filled with a few photos of me pregnant. I was sickly skinny besides my large belly. My skin was paler then usual and I had dark circles under my eyes. Edward wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder squeezing me gently.

'This one speaks a thousand words, so much emotion' I had Harper cradle in my arms after she was born. I was gazing down at her tears streaming down my face. She was wrapped tightly in a receiving blanket and had a pink knit hat covering her head. On the bedside table there was a photo of Riley that I used a a focus point to help me through labor 'you look beautiful' he added

'that was the happiest moment in my life' I smiled looking once again at the photo 'but I look hideous' I took the album out of his hands closed it and set it back on the table. I looked up at him through my lashes and he was staring down at me he leaned forward pressing his lips to my forehead.

'I should go' he whispered

'I'll walk you out' Edward grabbed my hand and I followed him onto the porch we stayed undercover since it was starting to rain. 'thanks for coming over tonight'

'thanks for having me.' his lips met mine for a moment 'sleep well tonight belle' he ran his index finger down my cheek

'I'll try' the last two nights I slept amazingly in Edwards arms i hoped the nightmares would stay away.

Edward grabbed my hand and flipped it so he could see my palm 'come by my office tomorrow around eleven and I'll take those stitches out for you'

I closed my hand and pulled it to my chest 'sounds good' he kissed me once more before running through the rain to his car. I stood on the porch until hid tail lights disappeared around the corner.

My dreams were filled of Edward I woke up refreshed and eager to start the day. After I dropped Harper off at school I did my weekly grocery shopping and took them home to unload. I had fifteen minutes until I had to be by Edward's office I decided to bring him a coffee. After a quick stop to a local coffee stand I was on my way. It was busy in the office today so Edward would be working through his lunch hour. He was grateful for the coffee I brought him. My stitches were taken out quickly, Edward kissed me once and we bid farewell after apologizing many times for the hectic day at work. Rose called when she heard Harper was playing t-ball with the kids and we made a quick trip to Port Angela's to get cleats and baseball pants for the kids.

While making dinner Edward called letting me know what time and where the first t-ball practice would be held. I assured him we would be there, but warned him that my daughter did inherit my clumsiness.

EPOV

I glanced at the clock in my office it was quarter to six meaning I had fifteen minutes before practice started I was thankful I thought to bring a change of clothes with me so I wouldn't have to make a stop at home. I changed from my slacks and button down shirt to a pair of dark jeans, a white long sleeved baseball shirt with red stripes down the arms, I threw on my Chucks grabbed my baseball cap and headed out the door. It only took me five minutes to get to the local baseball field many of the parents and kids were just arriving. I noticed Bella's car wasn't there yet and hope I told her the correct time. I popped my trunk and got out the bats, balls and baseball tee.

"Hey bro" Em called from across the field he was setting down the bases. I gave him a head nod and began setting the bats up along the fence.

"Where are your two?" I asked him as he approached me I hadn't seen Leah or Lane yet.

"Rose should be here any minute with them" he informed

I glanced back towards the parking lot just as Bella was pulling up. I felt a goofy smile spread across my face, but I didn't care I was excited to see her even if it ment just checking her out from across the field.

"Uncle E!" I turned to my left and saw Leah and Lane running in my direction when they approached I gathered both of them in my arms and hugged them

"Hey guys, are you excited about practice?" I asked

"Yes" they both said at the same time and I laughed ruffling both of their hair with my hands then they took off towards their dad.

My gaze was pulled back towards the parking lot Bella was standing outside of her SUV beside a huge Native American guy. She smacked him on the shoulder over something he said and they both started laughing. This man opened the back door and Harper jumped out and into his arms. He set her down and he and Bella each grabbed one of Harper's hands. They count to three and Harper lifted her feet off the ground and the two of them swung her in the air. Harper was all giggles totally enjoying the moment like any six year old would. I wondered who this guy was they seemed to be really close. I felt a tiny ping of jealously watching the three of them laughing having a good time. Bella finally looked up and found me. She smiled wide at me and I smiled back while starting to walk in her direction.

"Hi Edward" Harper called out she was so cute in her semi baggy baseball pants and baggy shirt. Her hair was in pigtails her head covered in a baseball cap.

"Hey Harper, you ready to play some ball?" I asked her and she shook her head yes in response

"Harp, why don't you go play with the kids until practice starts" Bella encouraged and then Harper took off running

"How are you today?" I asked Bella

"I'm great" the man beside her cleared his throat and she looked at him "Cut it out Jake I was getting to the introductions your just as impatient as Harper" she joked "Anyway Edward this is my good friend, Jacob" she introduced "Jacob this is Edward"

"Best friend" Jacob said and glared at me

"Jake stop acting stupid" Bella punched him in the shoulder and his eyes softened and the tight line of his lips diapered

"Nah sorry man" he stuck his hand out in front of him and I shook it "I'm screwing with you it's nice to finally meet you. Bella here won't shut up about you"

Bella rolled her eyes and started to blush

"Nice to meet you as well Jacob"

"Jake and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. Basically like brother and sister" she explained "After everything with" she took a deep breath but didn't say Riley's name "Well anyway he took care of me, got me back on my feet"

"Hey Eddie man are we going to get this started or what?" Em yelled from the dugout he all ready had the kids lined up sitting on the bench.

"Got to run, it was nice to meet you Jake. Bella can I see you after practice?"

"Dinner my place" she said and I nodded before running to the dugout.

Practice was only an hour long we hit most of the basics and tried to explained the rules the best we could to five and six year olds. Each kid got a chance to practice hitting the ball off the tee. Em and I joked about remembering to wear a cup next practice there were a few close calls while showing a few of the kids how to swing a bat. We finished up with some catching drills and called it a night.

"You look good with a baseball hat" Bella noted when I sat down beside her on the bleacher

"Oh really?" I rose an eyebrow at her "Is that so?"

"Jake's coming for dinner as well I hope you don't mind"

"Sure" I answered "I'll get everything cleaned up here and meet you at your house"

I was walking back towards the dugout when Bella called my name she came running towards me, crashing into me. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. "I haven't gotten a kiss from you today"

"Well I think I can solve that issue" I laughed then pressed my lips to hers. I wanted to kiss her with more intensity and passion but we were in public with tons of kids running around.

"Eww" Bella and I broke away from each other quickly and saw Harper and Jake standing a few feet away from us. "Is Edward like your boyfriend mom?" Harper asked "Because I hear when you have a boyfriend you can kiss whenever you want"

Bella got down to Harper's level "Would you be okay if I had a boyfriend?" she asked her daughter. Harper looked up at me and smiled then looked back at her mother "I think I'd be alright with that. He makes you smile momma and I like to see you smile"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or the characters I just have fun with them :)**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Harper's team had been practicing for two weeks and today was their first game. We were into the second week of October. The sky was grey and the air crisp. On the drive to the field I watched the fallen leaves swirl in the light breeze.

'Are you excited?' I looked into the rearview mirror Harper was smiling baseball glove placed in her lap

'Very excited' she answered

I pulled up beside Rose and waved quickly at her before getting Harper out of her seat. I put her blue team t-shirt on over her sweatshirt and watched as she ran to meet up with her team.

'So I was talking to Alice on my way here and they move into town on the twenty ninth so we decided to throw a Halloween party' she said excitedly

I laughed of course Alice would want to have a party Halloween was her favorite. 'I promised Harper I would take her around town to trick or treat'

'I told the twins I'd take them also. We can all go together then head back to our house do a family style party order pizza, play games, eat candy. Come on it will be fun and we get to dress up'

'One condition we keep customs PG rated I know how Alice can be and I don't think the kids need to see too much skin' I laughed as we sat down on the bleachers

'PG 13' she said

'Whatever, but I'm picking out my own custom'

'Silly Bella' Rose laughed 'Alice already has yours picked out'

I groaned of course she did. I caught sight of Edward and he came jogging my way.

'Hey you' he called as he approached his signature crooked smile spread across his face

'Hi' I smiled back he sat beside me on the end of the bleachers 'You ready for the game?' I asked

'I hope it doesn't get rained out half way through the kids are pumped'

I looked up at the sky and the clouds were getting darker. Great I didn't bring an umbrella.

'Bells' I glanced over Edward's shoulder and saw Charlie, Jake and Riley's parents walking our way. I had called Karen and Gary Biers last week and invited them to the game. I waved to everyone.

'I have to run its game time' Edward kissed me on the cheek and met up with our team in their dugout.

'Hi everyone' Rose and I scoot over to allow room for everyone to sit.

'Bella, dear we are so thrilled you called and invited us' Karen said enveloping me in a large hug

'I'm glad you made it' I told her 'Sorry we haven't seen more of you both, things have been crazy'

'Don't apologize we understand we're just happy you moved home.' she grabbed my hands in hers and smiled at me

The game was in full swing our team, the wolves were beating the bobcats by one run. The inning was over and it was the bobcats up to bat. A little girl I recognized from Harper's class was up to bat. She swung at the tee twice and missed, on the third time hit it into the air. I watched wide eyed as the ball flew into Harper's direction. She had a big smile on her face and was backing up and that's when I noticed the large puddle in the outfield. I took in a deep breath the same second she lost her footing and went butt down into the puddle. I jumped up from my seat at the same moment Edward took off in her direction. I could hear her giggling from across the field and she got out of the puddle had her mitt risen in the air, she caught the ball. I didn't even notice.

'She caught it!' I yelled and did a little happy dance on the bleachers Rose joined in with me. Her grandparents and Jake were hollering. After making sure she was alright Edward came running back off the field. He winked at me and sat down beside Emmett.

'So' Karen whispered into my ear 'Is that the boyfriend?' she asked I felt my cheeks go hot for a moment then examined her face for any sort of pain or sadness. She was smiling at me.

'Yes' I answered simply

'I know my boy is happy you are happy" she looked back towards Edward then to me again "He cares for you and Harper" she noted

"I know, he's a really good guy"

"and a looker too" Karen jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow and I blushed again

The wolves ended up winning, we were tied and Lane hit a double so the guy on second made it home. Thankfully the rain held off until the last inning of the game.

"Did you see that catch?" Harper squealed jumping into my arms "That was so cool"

"Great job" I told her hugging her tightly against me not caring if she got me muddy and wet.

"You got a natural on your hands" Edward's voice came from behind me wrapping both Harper and I in a big hug

"She's pretty good" I agreed setting her down. Harp ran to her grandparents. Karen and Gary both gave her a high five then Charlie and Jake gave her hugs.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked me

"Not sure, but I hoped I'd get to spend time with you"

"I'd like that" he told me

I grabbed his hand "I have some people I'd like you to meet"

"Karen and Gary I want to introduce you to" I hesitated for a quick moment debating what to address Edward as "my uh...boyfriend, Edward" I introduced "these are Riley's parents"

"Nice meeting you both" Edward said shaking both their hands

"Like wise" Gary said

"It's a pleasure" Karen added "Bella" she turned to me "Gary and I were wondering if we can have Harper over tonight if that's alright"

"Please momma can I go?" My daughter asked staring up at me

"If you're sure you want to take her" the both nodded in agreement.

The insisted taking her from the field wet, muddy and all saying they'd have everything they needed for her. After saying good bye to my dad and Jake I got Harper's booster seat out of my car and situated in her grandparents. We made arrangements for pick up tomorrow and they were off.

It was pouring by the time I made it back to the field Edward was grabbing the last of the equipment.

"Need any help?" I asked wiping my wet hair off my forehead

"Can you go grab third base and I'll get the others?"

"Sure" I smiled at him and we took off in opposite directions. The field was getting really muddy due to the down pour. I was sliding all over through the slick mud. I got to the base and bent down to pick it up. It was stuck in the mud so I pulled with a little bit of force and then it happened my left foot slipped out from under me and I went down in the mud.

I could hear Edward's laughter as he ran to me "Are you alright?" he asked trying to catch his breath from laughing.

"The only thing hurt is my pride" I joked. Edward reached his hand out to me and I willingly grabbed it as he was pulling me up he lost balance and fell backwards taking me down with him. We lay in a heap of mud together laughing

"You know Edward, if you wanted to wrestle in the mud all you had to do ask" I was laying on his chest and leaned up to kiss him

"Is that so" he smirk and rolled over pinning me in the mud he had a smug smile. I fisted a handful of mud in my hand and when he bent down to kiss me I smeared it over his face. "Well Bella, I believe this is war" he got off me quickly and started grabbing two handfuls of mud. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my leg pulling me back towards him.

"You wouldn't" I said looking up at him. He had me pinned again a devious smile holding up the piles of mud in his hands.

"But that's where your wrong" he grabbed both sides of my face rubbed the mud all over extending from my cheeks and into my hair.

I fisted two more handfuls and covered his hair "truths?" I gasped trying to catch my breath. It had been a long time since I laughed this much

Edward looked at my skeptically "Truths" he agreed and we shook on it.

We walked to the parking lot stealing sideways glances at each other "your covered" I told him

"yes I am, but your worse" he was right I took my appearance in from the tinted windows of his Volvo. I had mud and water dripping from my hair. The grey zip up I was wearing was caked in dirt. "Here" he handed me a towel from the trunk

"Thanks" I started to towel dry my hair and he opened the passenger door for me. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Taking you to my place. You are childless tonight so I'm going cook you dinner and if my plans work out I would love to hold you in my arms while we sleep" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"I do have my car here so give me your address and I'll meet you there in an hour" I had never been to Edward's place. We usually spent our time at my house or Emmett and Rosalie's.

"Alright, but hurry" he told me before kissing me.

It took forever to get the water to run from brown to clear in the shower. I couldn't believe how much mud was in my hair. The hot water was relaxing. I was excited about spending time with Edward alone and the thought of having him hold me in his arms made my heart flutter.

EPOV

Being covered in mud I was grateful I had gone grocery shopping yesterday after work. I drove straight home and took a shower. I laughed to myself about our little mud fight. It was so childish, but I really enjoyed it. Bella was having a good time. She has been slowly coming out of her shell more. I hadn't seen her so carefree before this afternoon. Her smile was radiating and her eyes were filled with joy and happiness. After my shower I went down to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. I wasn't the best cook, but my mother did teach me a few things to impress the ladies. So tonight I'd be cooking chicken fettuccini. Not too much effort went into it, so I'd be able to spend more time with Bella. I was putting the chicken in the oven to bake when Bella arrived.

"Welcome" I said as I greeted her at the door

"Thanks" she smiled and walked pass me "Wow Edward your house is amazing" we stood in the foyer, she was looking around.

"Would you like a tour?" I offered

"Definitely"

"Let me take that" I grabbed her over night back and slung it over my shoulder and grabbed her hand.

Just off the foyer was a formal living room with my grand piano used as the main focal point. I could tell Bella was admiring the piano.

"Do you play?" I asked

"Actually I do" She smiled

"Then we'll have to play for one another later" I told her and she nodded

Across from the formal living room and on the other side of the foyer was the large formal dining room which was hardly used. We walked down the hall way and into the family room. It had a large gas fire place and two large sofas. My flat screen TV was mounted above the fire place. I had many pieces of art displayed on the walls. Just off the family room was the big gourmet kitchen and the only bathroom on the first floor. A tiny dining area had a great view to the backyard. I had a large deck and a Jacuzzi my house sat on a two acre lot. I pulled Bella down a narrow hallway just past the family room. I had an office at the end of the hallway right before you reached the staircase. I pointed out the guest bathroom, two guest rooms and media room. Then finally, the master bedroom. The walls were painted tan and I had dark cherry furniture. A king sized sleigh bed was placed evenly on the main wall a night stand on either side. I had a large dresser with a mirror on the opposite wall of the bed. A tiny sitting area was set up with a love seat in front of the bay window. The master bathroom had a huge shower with multiple shower heads and a white claw foot tub was placed under the window which I never used. The vanity was cherry wood as well as the closet system.

"This place is…just wow" she laughed "Truly a beautiful home Edward"

"Thanks I can't take credit for the decorating my mother and Rosalie did it"

"They did a great job everything flows nicely together"

I told Bella to feel free and look around more and make herself comfortable while I finished dinner. Didn't take long for the sauce to cook, I set it to simmer while I waited for the noodles to finish. I cut the chicken and tossed it into the sauce then added the noodles. I set the table, lit a few candles and poured us each a glass of wine. I was just about to go look for Bella when I heard a beautiful melody coming from the living room. I leaned up against the wall; she was facing away from me. The song she was playing drifted into a more flowy song and she quietly began to sing.

_Such pain as this_

_Shouldn't have to be experienced_

_I'm still reeling from the loss_

_Still a little bit delirious, yeah_

_Near to you, I am healin'_

_But it's takin' so long_

_Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_

_It's hard to move on_

_Yeah, I'm better near to you_

_Well you and I, it's something different_

_And I'm enjoyin it cautiously_

_I'm battle scarred, I am workin oh so hard_

_To get back to who I used to be_

_He's disappearin', fadin' steadily_

_When I'm so close to being yours_

_Won't you stay with me? Please?_

_Cause near to you I'm healing_

_But it's takin so long_

_Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_

_It's hard to move on_

_Yet I'm better near to you_

_Yeah I'm better near to you_

_I only know that I am better where you are_

_I only know that I am better where you are_

_I only know that I belong where you are_

_Near to you I am healin'_

_But it's takin' so long_

_Though he's gone and you are wonderful_

_It's hard to move on_

_Near to you and I'm healin' _

_But it's takin' so long_

_Though he's gone and you are wonderful _

_It's hard to move on_

_Yeah I'm better near to you_

_Yeah, I'm better near to you_

When the song ended Bella removed her hands from the keys placing them in her lap. She took a deep breath and from the way her body began to shake I knew she was crying. I took the few steps needed to cross the room and slid next to her on the bench. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You heard" she looked up at me and I wiped a tear off her cheek

"I did" I answered "It was beautiful"

"Thanks it's true you know, I am better near to you"

I placed a kiss on her forehead "It makes me so happy to hear you say that" she smiled at me

"Can I play you something?"

"Yes, please" She began to stand up and I grabbed her around the hips and pulled her back down

"Stay" I said then positioned my fingers on the ivory keys and began to play the song she inspired.

"That was lovely" she said when the song came to a close

"I wrote it for you a lullaby"

"Thank you Edward"

We sat silent for a few short moments when I remembered dinner was set out and probably getting cold. After we ate I laid blankets out in front of the fireplace. I grabbed a bottle of wine and our glasses while Bella brought over two slices of an apple pie she had made earlier in the week.

"This is nice" she said setting her plate to the side then laid her head in my lap

"I could get use to this" I admitted running my hands through her hair

"Use to what?" she asked looking up at me

"Cuddling with you by the fire"

"Mmm hmm" she moaned "I could too"

"What would you say to having lunch at my parent's house tomorrow? My mom called me Thursday inviting us over. She's eager to meet the woman who makes me so happy" I explained

"I make you happy?"

"Very happy" I whispered. I removed her head from my lap and hopped over her to straddle her "What do you say?" I smiled at "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds great" Bella said before attacking me with her mouth. She started placing open mouth kisses on my neck. The warmth of her breath on my skin made my heart race and my pants get tighter. Bella ran her hands up my back then into my hair grabbing the roots and pulling as she sucked on my neck.

"Mmm" I moaned "Bella if you don't stop I'm going to lose control" I told her honestly. I was so turned on at the moment.

"That's the point" she said her voice husky "I want to see you Edward, and taste you" she purred

I grabbed onto her and rolled us so she was hovering over me. Bella found the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head tossing it across the room. She started kissing my chest and running her hands over my abs. I pulled her back up to me and looked into her eyes the light from the fire was making them sparkle then began to kiss her. As I deepened out kiss I felt her start to fumble with my belt eventually unhooking it and the button of my jeans. She pulled away then trailing kisses down my body until she reached my pants she yanked them down and lift my hips to help make it easier. Bella settled herself between my thighs and kissed my erection through my boxers.

"Bella" I moaned and she looked up at me "You don't have to do this you know that right we're going at your pace remember"

"I know Edward and I want to do this, so enjoy" then she pulled my boxers off throwing them into the growing pile of clothes.

Settling herself once more between my legs she slowly covered me with her lips moving slowly up and down and then began to pick up the pace. Her hot mouth felt amazing on me. I grabbed onto her hair and pulled her closer and she took me deeper. I jumped slightly when she grabbed my balls with her free hand and started to gently massage them between her fingers.

"Bella, I'm not going to last long" I told her breathlessly and she began to start sucking harder. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, the sensation I was feeling was unreal. I had blow jobs before but nothing like this.

"I'm about to cum" I warned her trying to pull away from her, but she gripped on to me clenching me to her and then "Mmm…ugh…" I moaned as I released into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around my penis then sucked the tip before pulling away. She looked at me wiping the corner of her mouth then swallowed.

"How was that?" she smirked raising and eyebrow at me.

"I can't even begin to think of words to describe how that felt"

"Glad you enjoyed" she laid down beside me resting her head on my shoulder wrapping her arm around my waist

"Do I get to return the favor?" I asked looking over at her.

"Another time, I'm not ready for that just yet" she admitted

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews everyone keep them coming! Hope you enjoyed the little bit of lemony goodness. The song Bella played was 'Near to you' by A Fine Frenzy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I just have fun with her characters! Enjoy and please review!**

Ch 6

BPOV

I woke stiff in the morning and slightly confused. I felt Edward move beside me and I realized we had fallen asleep on the floor near the still blazing gas fireplace. I gently escaped from Edward's arms and tiptoed up the staircase and into his room. I grabbed a few items from the overnight bag he set on the nightstand and headed to the bathroom. I had always wanted to bathe in a claw foot tub and dammit I was going to do it. I turned the faucet between warm and hot then began my search for any sort of bath supplies. Score, the second cabinet I opened had a jar of lavender vanilla bath salts and a bottle of bubble bath. Both were unopened and I hoped Edward wouldn't care if I used them. Once the bath was three quarters full I stripped off my clothes, folded them and placed them on the vanity. I found the towels and pulled one out setting it beside the tub. I tested the water temperature by dipping my toes in, it was perfect. I completely emerged myself the scent from the bath salts and bubbles relaxed me. I was going to meet Edward's parents today and my stomach did a flip. Growing up in Forks I had seen them around town from time to time, but I haven't actually talked to them before.

I jumped at the soft knock on the door. I looked down at myself making sure I was covered.

"Bella, may I come in?"

"Sure" I told him making sure once again I didn't have an exposed nipple or something "I hope you don't mind" I gestured with my bubble covered hand to the tub.

"Not at all" he smirked and walked over sitting down on the closed toilet seat "I woke up naked and alone" he laughed.

That's right he was naked never bothering to redress just covered us both in a blanket. He had put his boxers and jeans back on and his chest was bare. "Sorry about that, but this tub has been calling my name since you gave me the tour yesterday"

"I'm glad it's finally getting some use"

"You've never used it?" I questioned

"Nope, you're the first"' he smirked and leaned over placing a kiss on my temple.

"I'm going to shower while you soak if that's all right?"

"By all means this is your bathroom" I told him

Edward kissed me once more then pulled one of the glass double doors from the shower open he leaned in and turned on the water. He shut the door, grabbed a towel from the closet and hung it in the rack beside the shower. I watched wide eyed as he unbuckled his belt and his pants went sliding into a puddle at his feet. Without any sort of hesitation he did the same with his boxers and kicked both articles of clothing away.

"You see something you like?" he asked smirking at me

"Maybe" I blushed. Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me then disappeared behind the foggy glass doors.

I couldn't help but watch his silhouette as he washed his crazy hair.

"Are you still up for meeting my parents this afternoon?" he asked

"Yes" I replied back "What time?" I questioned "I need to pick Harp up at five"

"Around noon"

"Perfect that works great then" I grabbed the body wash I brought from home and lathered myself up.

Edward shut the shower off and poked his head and arm out reaching for his towel. He pulled it into the shower with him and dried off emerging a minute later with the towel wrapped low on his hips. I couldn't help but stare at him again, Edward was beautiful.

I noticed the water was getting cold and looked at my fingers they looked like prunes. I mentally tried to figure out a plan to get out of the tub and wrapped in the towel without Edward seeing me. He had a perfect body not a single flaw. Where as, I had faded stretch marks on my tummy and sides from being pregnant with Harper. I looked down at my breast and grimaced they weren't as perky as they once were before. My hips widened a little and I had more curves.

"Umm..Edward can you grab my bag for me?" I asked

He looked over at me and I laughed. I failed to notice him applying fluffy white shaving cream to his face while I was feeling depressed about my body

"Sure" he rinsed his hands off in the sink then was drying his hands as he walked out the door.

Quickly I unplugged the drain and hopped out grabbing the towel and was securely wrapping it around my body when he walked back in.

"You tease" he laughed setting my bag on the floor in front of the closet. He bounded towards me and pulled me against him careful not to get shaving cream on me. "I was hoping to steal a peek when you got out" he said huskily into my ear.

"Oh really now?" I asked pulling back so I could look into his eyes they were full of desire I took a deep breath and figured a little peek wouldn't hurt. Faster than I thought I could manage I pulled the towel open for a brief second then pulled it tightly against me again.

Edward's mouth dropped open. I laughed the shaving cream was starting to glide down his face. "That wasn't fair" he whined "I hardly got a look"

"Sorry" I said trying to walk past him but he caught me around the waist and pulled me back to him

"Not funny Bella" he growled. "Do you feel what you do to me?" Edward pressed his body against mine and trough both the towels we had wrapped around us I felt his erection against my thigh. I nodded at him suddenly aware of the wetness building between my thighs he had an effect on me as well. I wanted so desperately to have his hands on me, it had been for too long since I had been touched in a sexual way and right now even though he looked like a sexy version of Santa I wanted him to touch my body. I dropped my towel then and backed up slightly so he could see me. I watched as his eyes started to trail down my body. Slowly and instinctively I tried to cover myself with my hands. "Don't" he ordered yanking my hands away. We were silent for a moment; my heart was pounding so fast I could hear it. Then Edward's eyes found mine and he spoke "You are incredibly beautiful" I felt my whole body get hot and flushed.

"I want to kiss you" I told him then pulled the towel off around his waist and gently I wiped away the shaving cream from his face. He pulled the towel out of my hands and dropped it to the floor and in one fluid motion scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the bathroom and placed me on his bed. I pushed myself to the center of the large bed and he followed lying down beside me. I reached over to him grabbing his face and pulling him to me so our lips would meet. We both began exploring one another's bodies with our hand. I felt Edward's finger tips graze my breast and tensed.

"Is that too much?" he asked

"No, it's just been a long time and I'm nervous" I honestly admitted

"Would you like me to stop?"

I shook my head no. "I want you in me so badly Edward I do, but for today can you just touch me?"

"Just try to relax Bella" I could feel my body lightly quivering as he straddled me. He trailed kisses from my mouth, down my neck and over my shoulders, and then gently took my right nipple in his mouth. Edward flicked it with his tongue then started nibbling. I moaned in satisfaction and I felt him smile. I pushed his head away and he trailed more kisses over my stomach and hips " You are so beautiful" he murmured against my skin "Bella?" he looked up at me and I ran my fingers through his still slightly damp hair. "Can I taste you?" I was so over come with lust I couldn't speak all I could do was nod. My knees were locked together he tried to pull them apart but I snapped them shut again. "Relax" he reminds me. This time when he separated them I let them fall. Edward smiled at me and began to nestle himself between my thighs. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He placed each of my calves over his shoulders. After showing me his crooked smile he placed kisses on the inside of my thighs then without any hesitation he ran his tongue over my slick folds. I fist the sheets and clenched my eyes shut. I had never experienced anything so erotic in my life. He nibbled on my clit then dipped a finger in me.

"Edward that..." he dipped another finger in me. It hurt for a moment then felt incredible "ugh..." I cried out "feels amazing" he switched placing his mouth on me and rubbing my clit with his hand. It didn't take long and I was screaming his name as climaxed. I released my hold in his hair and he looked up at me his face was gleaming with my juices.

"God Bella" he said between breathes "That was so hot hearing you scream my name"

"Now you can scream mine" I whispered and climbed between his legs

EPOV

On the drive to my parents I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in my bedroom this morning. I'm sure I had the goofiest grin on my face, but I didn't care I was do unbelievably happy at the moment. I glanced over at Bella in the passenger seat she was gazing out the window and chewing on the finger nails on her right hand. I could tell she was nervous. I had her left hand in mine and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles.

"They're going to love you' I told her matter factly.

Bella pulled her hand away from her mouth "How can you be certain?" she raised an eyebrow at me "for all I know they could think I was some chick looking for a man to play daddy to my kid" she quickly pulled her hand from me then covered her mouth, eyes wide. "I didn't mean to say that out loud" she gasped

I pulled the car over to the shoulder and turned it off.

"Why would you even think that?" I asked staring intently at her. "Is that what you think?"

"I'm sorry Edward it was stupid of me to say that. I just feel at times people look at us that way when we're in public and what not. Poor Isabella Biers, widow comes home and snatches up the hot, single doctor" she sighed and looked out the windshield.

I pinched the bridge if my nose and closed my eyes before speaking "I really wish you wouldn't think like that. You know that's not the case and I do as well. Nobody's opinion should matter you got it."

She nodded "I warned you I was a mess and I have issues"

"And I told you I was in this relationship 110% and that we'd work through any issues" we sat silent for a minute both watching the rain as it hit the windshield. "Bella, look at me" I said turning to her. She turned in her seat as well and looked at me "promise me right now that you will never think anything like that again. I am here because I want to be and I want to be with you forever" I admitted "this may be early and I don't expect you to feel the same, but I love you Isabella and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy"

She stared at me with a stunned look on her face "You love me?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Edward, I am very grateful you feel that way about me and I promise to stop thinking such crazy things"

I knew with all my heart she loved me she just didn't want to admit it yet and I'd wait forever to hear her say it. I ran the inside of my hand down her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ready to go meet my parent's?"

"Yes" she said confidently

within five minutes we were pulling into their large driveway. I got our quickly then hurried to open Bella's door. I grabbed her by the hand and led her into the house.

"Mom" I called as we stood in the entry way. I helped Bella out of her coat and hung both of ours in the coat rack.

"Hello" my mother warmly greeted "I'm so glad you both made it" she smiled at Bella then at me

"Mom, this is Bella" I introduced "Bella, this is my mother, Esme"

"Nice to finally meet you Bella, dear" my mother wrapped Bella in a hug

"Nice meeting you as well, you have a beautiful home" Bella complimented

"Son" I turned seeing my dad walk down the staircase "it's nice seeing you away from the office" he joked

"I want you to meet Bella"

"it's a pleasure Bella" my dad said shaking her hand

"like wise Dr. Cullen"

"Carlisle, dear only my patients call me doctor"

"Carlisle then" Bella smiled at him

"Well now that were acquainted let's sit down and eat" my mother said leading the way into the dining room.

"Would you like help with anything?" Bella asked

"Thanks Bella, but Edward can help me you make yourself comfortable"

"I'll be right back" I kissed Bella on the cheek and followed my mom into the kitchen.

"Bella is lovely"

"I would have to agree with you" I smirked

"I don't think I have seen you this happy before" she squeezed my shoulder as she passed me "I like seeing you happy and you both would make some gorgeous babies"

I rolled my eyes "I think it's a bit soon to start taking about babies. Now what can I help you with?" she handed me a platter of sandwiches and a fruit salad she grabbed everything else. I smile as I walked into the dining room Bella was laughing at something my father told her.

"What's so funny?" I asked sitting down beside her

"Your dad was telling me about that time you and Emmett went streaking while on vacation in Hawaii" she laughed again leaning into me

"Serves them right" my mom jumped in "they got what they deserved"

I groaned really they were already busting out the embarrassing stories. Why doesn't she take out the old photo and really embarrass me.

"Bella after lunch I'll have to show you some photos of Edward when he was younger.

Really? Is my mother a freaking mind reader?

"That sounds fun" Bella said

"How long have you been back in Forks?" my father asked before taking a sip if his tea

"Just over two months"

"Are you enjoying being home" Esme questioned

Bella wiped her hands with her napkin  
"I am, the first few weeks were hard but once I got connected with Edward, Em and Rose it got a lot easier" I placed my hand on her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You have a daughter right?"

"I do, Harper she turned six in August"

"I always wanted a daughter, but after Emmett was born I was unable to conceive again." my mom explained

After we ate my father and I offered to do the dishes while my mom got out the old albums.

"Bella seems to be doing well" my dad noted " I was talking to Charlie a few months before she moved home. He seemed worried about her"

"She was very guarded at first, but she's slowly coming out of her shell"

"You love her" it was a statement not a question

"I do, yes"

BPOV

After my melt down in the car, I really enjoyed my time at the Cullen's house. I couldn't stop laughing while Carlisle told me about the family trip they took to Hawaii for Emmett's 21st. Em and Edward got really drunk and one night the family decided to go to a luau. A few minutes into it the boys had excused themselves to the restroom and came back naked streaking across the resort lawn. Security was called and the boys were taken to the police station. Due to the embarrassment Carlisle, Esme and Rose suffered they thought it only fair the guys spend the night in the slammer as a punishment.

"Oh my goodness" I howled when she pulled out a photo of Edward and Emmett standing in front of the police station in only tighty whities.

"Since they were brought in naked we didn't want to take them out that way so we resorted to those" She pointed to the small underwear the boys were wearing.

"That's awesome blackmail" I slapped the palm of my hand to my knee. This was so good.

"Alright enough photos" I turned to see Edward leaning up against the door

"Come on Edward, this is great" He sat down beside me on the large soft "Besides I showed you some of my photos this is only fair" I smiled at him.

We spent over an hour flipping through photos. Carlisle joined us after a while and started telling more stories that went along with the pictures. Sooner then expected Edward was informing me it was time to get Harper.

"I had a wonderful time thank you both" I told Edward's parents while he helped me into my coat

"Any time dear, and next time bring that daughter of yours" Esme said wrapping me in a hug

"I will" I told her "And I expect some more stories." I said glancing over at Carlisle

"I have plenty more to share" He laughed and I heard Edward groan beside me.

Edward thanked his folks and we walked out the door to his Volvo.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked holding the passenger door open for me

"Yes, I did your parent's are wonderful and very entertaining."

"I can't believe she took out the police station photos" he said as he climbed into the driver seat "Where do the Biers live?" He asked putting the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway.

"Can you actually take me back to your place so I can get my car?" He looked over at me raising an eyebrow "I haven't been over there since we moved back and I feel it's something I need to do on my own" I explained. I wasn't sure how seeing Riley's childhood home would affect me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I confirmed

When we got back to Edward's place I started my Explorer while he ran into get my overnight bag.

"Will you call me tonight?" he asked standing beside my car.

I reached over fisting his shirt and pulled him against me "Of course I will" I said and kissed his lips

"So you're sure you want to do this?" he asked again

"I have to do this on my own" I told him and he nodded kissing me once more then shut my door. I smiled at him and backed out of the driveway.

It was a ten minute drive to Karen and Gary's home they lived in the far side of town. I pulled into the familiar house and cut the engine. My heart felt heavy as I stared at his childhood home. Taking a deep breath I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. I walked up the concrete pathway to the front door and stopped midway, crouching to he ground. I stretched my left hand out in front of me and placed it into the imprint of Riley's hand imbedded in the cement. I laughed to myself at the distant memory.

_Flash back summer 2000_

Riley's parents were having concrete poured to expand the pathway that led to the door way. His parents were working the day it was being poured and Riley was put in charge of making sure nothing happened. It didn't take long for the company to pour and smooth the new path. We were instructed to not walk on or touch until the following day when the concrete was dry.

"Bella do you think my parents would be upset if we put our hand prints in the cement?" he asked. We were laying out on a large blanket in the yard. It was early July and the weather was nice.

I set the book down I was reading and took my sunglasses off "Your mom would kill you" I warned

"So I'll be leaving next week and I'm eighteen she can't ground me" he said

"You do what you want but I like staying on your mom's good side"

Riley got a devious smile on his face and before I could climb to my own feet he had me scooped up in his arms and was running toward the cement.

"Either your hand print or your whole body" he laughed holding me over the cement

"You wouldn't" I challenged him and then screamed as he suddenly dropped, then caught me. "Fine, but I'm not taking blame this is all on you" I glared at him

"You are cute when you act upset" he said placing my feet back on the ground

Carefully we both leaned over the path Riley placed his left hand in the cement and I placed my right we positioned it so our thumbs were touching.

"Thanks B" he leaned over and kissed me

"I was upset when you did that" I looked up to see Karen standing on the front porch

"I told him you would be" I laughed weakly standing to my feet. Karen walked towards me and stopped gazing down at the prints.

"Now I'm grateful you didn't stop him" she whispered "A constant reminder of him"

I didn't know what to say I just wrapped my arms around her. Not only did I lose my husband, but she lost her son. Her only child I couldn't fathom what kind of pain it would be to burry your child. Your kids are supposed to burry you not the other way around. It just wasn't fair.

"I see a lot of him in Harper" she noted

"She has his eyes" I said

"His nose as well" she added and I agreed "I miss him so much Bella"

"I do too" my voice cracked I could feel the tears forming

"I am glad you have found someone else to share your life with"

"Me too"

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so much for the reviews it inspires me to update quicker. I plan on updating in the next day or two! Alice moves into town next chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! This chapter is going to have a Jacob POV hope you enjoy ;) Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

Ch.7

BPOV

Alice arrived on October 22nd a week early then originally planned. Jasper sent her and Preston up here sooner so he could tie up loose ends in California. She would be staying with me until the moving company arrived at their new place the following Friday.

"I can't believe you're actually here" I said in disbelief. "I keep wanting to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming"

Alice leaned over the center consul of my car an pinched my thigh "Ow!" I shrieked

"See not dreaming" she smirked and I glared at her. Preston laughed from the back seat. pulled up in front of my house only seconds behind Edward. Since I had to drive to Seattle early this morning to get Alice and Preston. Jacob dropped Harper off at school for me and Edward picked her up when he got off work.

"Hey Sparky" Alice sang opening the passenger door Edward looked at her confused as he helped Harper out of the seat. As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off towards Preston, yelling his name.

"What no hello mom?" I asked

"Sorry mom, but I see you everyday" she said grabbing Preston's hand "Let's go play in my room"

"How was the drive?" Edward asked wrapping me in a hug

"Long" I admitted

"But worth it" Alice added

"Totally worth it" I smiled at her

"Nice seeing you again Alice" Edward smiled at her still holding me in his arms.

"Nice seeing you as well, but please stop dazzling me" she laughed

"Dazzling?"

"You have to know you have that effect on people, how can you stay in your clothes all day when he smirks like that Bella?"

"It isn't easy" I laughed

"So I dazzle you then?" he smiled down at me

"Yes, daily" I pushed him away "you're doing it now" I teased He caught me in his arms yanking me back to him and kissed me

"I don't think your neighbors are going to enjoy watching you hump in your front yard" Alice said and I blushed.

I had invited Rose, Em and the kids over along with Jake and he was bringing his new girlfriend. I planned on making a big meal, but it was already creeping toward five by the time I had helped Alice unpack. We all agreed pizza would be an easy substitution. By six everyone was here and the pizza was delivered. I really enjoyed talking with Jake's girlfriend, Leah. She moved to La Push recently, she needed her car fixed, he was the mechanic and they hit it off. It was nice seeing him with someone. He put his life basically on hold for six years to take care of Harper and I. I made a German chocolate cake for dessert the night before.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted" Emmett announced with a full mouth "You should open your own restaurant B"

I dropped my fork suddenly and felt a sharp pain rip through my chest. "I'll be right back" I excused myself and took off up the staircase to my bedroom. I shut the door quickly and sat down on the floor against it. Riley was the only one to ever call me 'B' and I hadn't been addressed by that in years. It threw me through a loop. Closing my eyes I took a few deep breathes and the tears began to flow.

**Jacob POV**

I was happy Leah and Bella hit it off so quickly. We had been at Bella's just shy of two hours and they talked like they had been friends for years. I couldn't help smiling watching them engage in conversation.

"This is my favorite" I told Leah pointing towards the large slice of cake Bella set in front of me. "Every year she makes me one for my birthday."

"This is amazing" Leah said after slowly pulling the fork out of her mouth.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted, you should open your own restaurant B" Emmett said.

My eyes shot instantly to Bella and in slow motion I watched the fork she held fall from her hand and crashed against the plate. "I'll be right back" she threw her napkin on the table and took off towards the stairs. I glanced at Harper who was aware of her mom's sudden departure. I gave her my most reassuring smile and she went back to eating her cake.

"Did I say something wrong?" Emmett asked

Everyone was silent staring at one another trying to figure out what had happened. A few minutes passed and Bella was still upstairs.

"I'll be right back" I told Leah kissing her quickly on the cheek. Edward was on his feet the same instant I was following me through the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

I placed my plate in the sink and turned to face him "B" I said "B is what Riley called her"

"I had a feeling it was something like that I'll go talk to her" Edward said

'"Let me" I told walking past him he just nod and walked back to the dining room. Her bedroom door was shut and I could here her muffled cries. I knocked softly on the door.

"I'll be right down" she called

"Bells, I'm coming in" I turned the handle and pushed the door open slowly . Bella was scooting away from the door towards her bed. "Talk to me" I said sitting beside her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me.

"I have come so far and it's the little unexpected things that make me snap. Then you, not that I'm ungrateful but it's usually you coming to patch me back up." she cried "It's not fair to you, Jake I've already consumed so much of your life."

"Bells your my best friend I'd do anything for you. So stop being stupid and filling your pretty little head with dumb thoughts like that. I wanted to be there for you, I chose to be."

"Just took me by surprise you know" she looked up at me "Only Riley called me that. I know Em wasn't aware of it, but it made my heart ache hearing him say B"

"Edward is worried about you. I hope you don't mind I told him"

"I don't mind" she said "I would have told him tonight anyway"

"I can tell he loves you and Harper"

"I know he does and you love Leah" she accused

"What?" I asked "How do you know?" "I'm just good like that" she laughed

" There's just something different about you. It's hard to explain, but I really like her so you get my blessing"

"Your blessing huh?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes" she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I knew she was done talking about her problems. "Love you Jake" she squeezed me tighter

"Love you Bella"

EPOV

I tried to engage in the conversation going on at the table, but it was difficult knowing Bella was upstairs hurting. I wanted to comforter her but Jake went. He was there for her when Riley died. I'm sure he knew how to handle the situation better then I did.

"She'll be right down" Jake said patting me on the shoulder as he passed me to claim the seat beside Leah.

"Thanks Jacob"

"Anytime" he smiled at me. A few minutes later Bella walked back into the dining room. Harper ran up giving Bella a hug. I felt my heart expand watching them embrace.

"Mommy's fine baby" Bella told Harper

"Why don't you take the kids upstairs to play" It sounded like a stampede when the kids took off up the staircase.

She sat down beside me and I set my hand on her thigh. I wasn't going to bring up what happened I'd let her do it in her own time. Emmett, Rose and their kids checked out around ten, followed by Jake and Leah. I cuddled on the couch beside Bella watching the evening news with her and Alice. Fifteen minutes into it Bella fell asleep.

"Well I'm going to call it a night." Alice said standing to her feet. "The peanut says it's time" she rubbed her hands across the tiny bump starting to form.

"Goodnight Alice"

"Nite Edward. I will see you tomorrow" she called as she disappeared up the stairs.

I finished watching the news and tried to wake Bella up, but she wouldn't budge. I scooped her carefully into my arms and carried her to her bedroom. Gently I set her down on the bed and went in search of pajamas for her to wear. While pulling open the top draw of her dresser my eyes connected with the photos she had framed. The first was a photo of her and Harper; both were wearing brown sweaters they were laying in a big pile of fallen leaves in various shades of reds, yellows and oranges. The second photo was of her and Riley on their wedding day. Riley was standing behind Bella his arms wrapped around her waist. He was looking at her smiling while she was looking into the camera lens. She looked breath taking in the white gown her hair swept up off her neck, the sparkle in her eye. I had never seen Bella look so beautiful.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I turned she was sitting up in bed "How did I?"

"I carried you" I interrupted you "I was just looking for your pajamas"

"Second drawer down just grab and tank and a pair of shorts" she yawned.

I pulled out the items she wanted and handed them to her before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I better get going"

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed "It's after midnight why don't you stay here"

"What about Harper? How will she react to me being here when she wakes up?" I questioned

"She's six I don't think she'll think that much of it, besides Harp likes you because you make me smile." She smiled at me "Remember?"

I smiled back at her "Alright I'll stay" I leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose

"Good I'm glad" I watched as Bella changed out of her jeans and top and padded her way into the bathroom. She wasn't as modest around me anymore which I liked. When she walked back into the room I was already laying in her bed in just my boxers. I pulled the comforter back for her and she climbed in beside me snuggling into my side.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear

"I know you do" she said back "Sorry about earlier Edward. Jake told me he informed you of what was going on."

"You don't need to apologize, Bella." I ran my hands through her long hair "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine just needed to talk it out, caught me by surprise only Riley ever called me that." She explained

"Just remember you can always talk to me Bella, I'm not going anywhere I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Edward, I really do appreciate everything especially the love you have for me."

I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight.

"Want to know something?" she asked

"What's that?" I pulled back a little so I could look at her face

"I didn't go to his funeral" she whispered "I feel so guilty about it, but I was stuck in the hospital and the doctors wouldn't discharge me. To be honest I've never even been to his grave site"

"Why not?" I wondered aloud

"I've driven to the cemetery countless amounts of times, but I have never made it out of the car."

"If you want I'll go with you." I would do anything to help Bella move on.

"Really?" she asked looking up at me a few tears were trickling down her cheek

"Really."

"I'll keep that in mind and let you know when I have enough courage to go"

**BPOV **

"Rise and shine" Alice's voice sang way to early

"Alice" I groaned slowly opening my eyes. "It's way too early"

"Silly Bella" she took one of my décor pillows off the floor and threw it at me "It's eleven. You've been asleep all morning"

I threw the covers back and turned to the clock and to my surprise it was just after eleven. "Where's Edward?" I asked suddenly realizing he wasn't beside me

"Out back, playing catch with the kids. He makes awesome French toast by the way. My little peanut and I enjoyed three helpings" she patted her belly and smiled at me.

"Did you save any for me?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Of course" she laughed "Get dressed, and eat we have a T-ball game to get to and you, Rose and I are going to get our Halloween costumes after"

"You just got here and we're already shopping?" I reached for a pillow "Just smother me and get it over with already" I pulled the pillow tightly over my face.

Our T-ball team the Wolves won another game this time by three runs. After the game Edward was going to take Harper and Preston over to Emmett's house for the afternoon so the kids could have a play date while we shopped.

Us girls grabbed a quick lunch before heading to the Halloween store in Port Angeles.

"We're doing duo costumes" Alice announced when we walked in the door "I already talked to Edward, and he wanted to do the whole doctor nurse bit"

Mm… Edward in scrubs I like that.

"Alright I can do that" I began to browse the falls that were covered floor to ceiling in costumes. Finally I came across what I was looking for. They had a handful of nurse costumes but only one that appealed to me. The one I grabbed was white it had a longer dress and had red trim and details, a corset back and included a matching head piece. I tried it on and was impressed at how great I looked in it. It was sexy, yet I didn't feel like I was showing to much skin considering our kids would be around.

"Let us see Bella" Rose said knocking on the dressing room door

"I found you shoes" Alice added

I opened the door and both their mouths fell open

"Wow!" Both of them said

"Edward wont be able to keep his hands off you" Rose told me as I turned to take another peek of myself in the mirror.

"You're getting that costume and these shoes" Alice shoved a shoes box at me. I pulled the top off the box and muttered a few bad words under my breath what was it with her and dangerously high heels?

"What did you decide on?" I asked after I got back into my clothes.

Alice held up a bag containing a Adult Marine Babe Military costume features a navy blue button-up military jumpsuit with marine patch appliqué, matching marine envelope hat, and a double loop black belt. Then Rose decided to be Sandy from Grease she got the black stretch Capri pants, a matching vinyl trim knit top, and a black stretch belt with buckle.

"How was your shopping trip?" Edward asked when we arrived back to Rose and Em's house.

"Good, I actually had a great time and my costume is awesome" I admitted

"Do I get to see it before the party?"

"Not a chance Sparky" Alice said breezing past us with our shopping bags

"Why does she call me Sparky?" Edward questioned

"Because I felt sparks the first time our hands met" I told him grabbing his hands intertwining my fingers with his. "I still feel sparks"

"Really?" he asked "I feel them too, but I didn't know if you did" he blushed then laughed "That makes since now the whole Sparky thing"

The next week flew by with helping get Preston registered into Forks Elementary then getting Alice unpacked once the moving truck and Jasper arrived the days just blurred together. I saw Edward a few times throughout the week, but our schedules were clashing so much it was hard. I was eager to see him tonight at the Halloween party. I was going to meet him at his office and he was going to take Harper Trick or Treating with me.

"Smile honey" I said to Harper making her pose on the front porch next to the pumpkins we carved the night before.

"Cheese" she sang and gave me her signature smile which matched her fathers.

"Perfect baby girl you look adorable by the way" Harper had decided to be little red riding hood this year.

I grabbed our coats, her plastic pumpkin and we were out the door. We pulled into Edward's work at the exact moment he was walking our the door.

"Hey ladies" he said getting into the passenger seat

"Hi Edward" Harper greeted from the backseat

He turned to look at her "Why aren't you the cutest red riding hood around are you ready to load up on candy?"

"Ohh yes I can't wait"

"How was your day?" I asked while he put his seatbelt on

"It drug on" he admitted "I've been excited about seeing you in your costume all day"

"Oh really" I smirked "A few more hours and you will see" I teased.

It took less than an hour for Harper, Preston, Leah and Lane to collect their candy from all the local businesses in town. We piled into the cars and headed to Em and Rose's house for the party. When we arrived the girls excused ourselves to change into our costumes while the guys sorted through the kids candy buckets to make sure everything looked alright.

"Sit" Alice ordered me to a chair in Rose's bathroom. Curling irons and make up were already scattered all over the counter of the vanity. "I just love Halloween" Alice said bouncing on the heels of her feet while she started to touch up the curls in my hair. Rose took charge at my make up and soon I was done. Alice fixed my curls and backcombed the hell out of my hair it was huge, yet sexy, then set my headpiece in to place. Rose had given me a dramatic smoky eye and applied a deep red lipstick to my lips.

"Get dressed while we do our make-up" Rose instructed "Your costume is in my closet on the left shoes on the floor"

I pulled the dress on it was tight and hugged my body. Showing off all my curves. I had bought a new red lace bra and garter belt set to wear under. Rose and Emmett wanted the kids to have a sleep over tonight so I'd be going to Edward's and I couldn't wait to show him my new purchase.

"Can you lace me up?" I asked Rose when I walked back into the bathroom

"Damn Bella you look hot" Alice hooted pulling on her Marine costume she looked so cute it was so tight you could see her little baby bump.

The air was pushed out of my lungs suddenly when Rose pulled on the back of my corset "Oh my God Rose I need to breath" I gasped and she pulled tighter.

"You'll thank me for this later" she smirked tying it tightly. "Tada" she clapped and I looked in the mirror, the corset was laced so tight, my breasts were literally spilling over the top of my costume.

"Geez Bella seeing you dressed like a naughty nurse and my insane pregnancy horniness I want to jump you" Alice giggle and I held my hands out in front of me to block myself in case she decided to jump me.

"I don't think Jasper would like sharing" I laughed

"Sure he would" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Alright keep your vag in your pants Alice, time to go party" Rose said giving her hair a final spray.

Edward had his back to me when I walked into the kitchen. He had already changed into his blue scrubs. He was bent over the counter on the phone ordering pizza. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he looked over his shoulder at me. Edward was wearing his glasses I felt my knees go weak he looked so sexy when he wore them.

"Yea that's all we need" he spoke into the phone then slammed it back onto the receiver. Edward quickly turned around and pulled me to him. "Bella" his voice was husky in my ear "I can't even begin to tell you how much your driving me crazy in that outfit" He pulled me tighter against him. I could feel his erection "I'm so turned on already"

"I can feel" I told him back running my hands down his chest then I grazed his erection. He moaned quietly and began to kiss me.

"You tease" he murmured against my lips. "I can't wait to take you home tonight"

"Me either" I admitted

"Warning I'm coming in the kitchen you better be fully dressed" Alice called from down the hall. Edward and I pulled apart and started to laugh. "I mean it guys no funny business" she walked in hands shielding her eyes.

"Alice we're fully dressed nothing is going on here" I told her.

She slowly pulled her hands away from her face and looked at us "Did you order the pizza Edward? I'm starving" she whined

"It should be here in thirty" he called over my shoulder to her

"Better be or I'll be gnawing your arm off " she teased and then danced out of the kitchen

"We should join them" I told Edward he agreed and we went into the family room.

"Mommy look at my candy" Harper said looking up from the mound of candy in front of her. All the kids were lying on the floor trading candies.

"Save me the peanut butter cups" I told her

"I'll save you one…well maybe" she laughed

We spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and stealing candy from our kids. We played an intense game of Disney Scene it. Teamed up as families, Edward was part of our team. Emmett & Rose's family won more then likely due to the fact they had an extra player. After dessert we got the kids dressed and ready for bed then Edward and I left for his house.

"I've wanted to have you to myself all night" Edward whispered into my ear "That outfit is driving me crazy" When we got to his house he rushed me up the stairs and straight to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and pushed me up against it. Edward grabbed my left thigh and hitched it on his hip. Pressing his erection against my hot core. "Can I touch you Bella?" he asked

"Please" I begged. I needed him to touch me I felt like I was about to explode. Edward grabbed me by the ass picking me up so I could wrap both legs around his waist then took off towards the bed. His lips found mine the moment he laid us down. Slowly he slid his hand up my thigh and under my costume then he grazed my still covered folds.

"Mmm…" he moaned "lace" he said pulling his lips away from mine. "Roll over" he commanded and I did as he said. Slowly he untied the corset and I felt like I could breath again. "As much as I enjoyed seeing you in this I want to see what's under it" Edward rolled me onto my back, he grabbed the hem of my costume and pulled it over my head in one quick motion. His eyes trailed down my body and he licked his lips "Simply stunning"

"I thought you would like it" I got up on my knees and made my way to him. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him to me, crashing my lips to his once again. His hands felt around to the back of my bra and he unclasped it then slowly slid it down my arms. Edward laid me on the bed and took one of my breast in his mouth. I moaned in satisfaction then bucked my hips the instant his hand slipped into my lace panties and stroked my wet folds. I gasped when he put two fingers inside me and rubbed my clit with his thumb. "That feels amazing Edward"

"Bella I want to be inside of you" He continued to play with me but started into my eyes. I tried to remain focused on his face, but I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling back when I climaxed. "Please Bella" he begged

"I want you in me Edward" I couldn't imagine anything more I wanted at this moment then to be joined as one with him.

"Say it again" He ordered straddling over me. I pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor

"I want you in me Edward" I begged

"Alright then" he smirked. Edward crawled off the bed dropping his scrub pants and boxers. He stepped out of them before joining me once again on the bed. "These have to go" He hooked his index finger in my panties and drug them down my legs. I lifted my hips to make it easier for him. "God, Bella you're so sexy" I could feel myself start to blush as he looked my naked body over.

Edward began to take his glasses off when I stopped him "Leave those on" I instructed "They drive me crazy" I admitted

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella, because if you're not that's alright"

"Shh…." I placed my index finger on his lips "I want this, I want you now make love to me Edward"

He leaned over me and pulled open the top drawer of his nightstand grabbing a condom. He ripped the foil package open with his teeth and began to roll it on his penis the same moment my cell phone rang.

"Do you need to get that?" He raised an eyebrow at me

"No" I answered quickly "They can leave a message"

"Good" he murmured into my neck as he began to trail open mouth kisses down my body he ended at my dripping center and licked me before settling between my legs. I spread my legs apart allowing him a little more room. "You're positive" he asked

"Most definitely" I confirmed.

Edward grabbed his penis and positioned himself at my entrance when my phone rang again.

"Maybe you should at least see who's calling" he said

"Ugh…" I reached over and grabbed it. Rose's number flashed on the screen "Hey can I call you back" I asked picking up the phone

"Hey Bella sorry to be calling so late, but Harper just puked and says she's not feeling very well" Rose explained.

"Okay I'll be there in a few to pick her up" Edward looked at me then slumped over onto the pillows.

"I tried convincing her to stay, but she wants to go home"

"It's alright Rose I'm on my way." I ended the call and leaned over to Edward placing a kiss on his cheek "Sorry, but I have to go" I told him

"Is Harper okay?" He asked

"She's puking I'm sure she got an upset stomach from all the candy, of all the times" I muttered trying to find my clothes.

"Cock blocked by your own daughter" Edward laughed hysterically

**Sorry about that, but it's going to be a while before they actually seal the deal ;) please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I just have fun with her characters ;)**

**Sorry about the delay it was being a pain when I was uploading it so I had to redo it several times. Took a while because everytime I would sit down to do it one of my three kids needed something. Chapter 9 should be done tonight!**

Ch. 8

EPOV

I glanced at the clock it was just after three only an hour left of work then I'd be off for the weekend. It had been almost a week since the Halloween party and Bella and I hadn't had any alone time to finish where we left off that night. I laughed to myself at the fact that Harper totally cock blocked us go figure. I was so close to being able to feel what it was like to be inside Bella. Harper had come down with the stomach flu. Which she passed it amongst Leah, Lane, Preston and poor Alice had even caught it.

I pulled my cell out real quick and sent Bella a text.B- How about I take my favorite girls on a date tonight -E

"Doctor Cullen your three o'clock is in exam room two" Bree said popping her head into my cell buzzed as I walked out of the office.

E- What did you have in mind? I won't be home until 5:30-B

B- I was thinking dinner and a movie I read in the paper the theater in Port Angeles still has Toy Story 3 has Harper seen it? -E

I put my cell in my pocket and grabbed the patient chart on the door. I flipped it open Ugh..Lauren Mallory's kid, Chase. He didn't bother me, but his mom did. "Hey Chase how are you doing?" I asked walking into the exam room.

"Why hello Dr. Cullen" Lauren was leaned over the exam table beside Chase, her fake boobs were spilling out of her two sizes to small shirt. Disgusting.

"Lauren" I greeted and focused on the computer screen reading over the info Bree typed in.

"So Chase what seems to be the problem today?"

"His eczema is flaring up again" Lauren said. I was examining him and Lauren stood up from her chair and walked over to me peering over my shoulder she was so close I could feel her breath on me. I tried to ignore it, but couldn't any longer.

"Lauren can you please give me some space" I asked her as politely as I could. She huffed and sat back down on the chair. I wrote them a prescription for a steroid cream to help with his eczema. Whished them a great weekend and set them out the door.

"Hey son" my dad called coming out of an exam room "What time is the game tomorrow? Your mother and I have the day free and would love to go."

"That'd be great dad. Leah and Lane will be exited to see you here. We have a double header to make up for the rain out last week. First game is at eleven the second game at one""Alright I'll tell your mom and see you all tomorrow." my dad pat me on the back and we both disappeared into our offices.

I finished filling out some necessary paper work then collected my personal belongings before heading the hell? Lauren was leaning against the driver side door of my Volvo. She had her left foot propped up on the door her arms crossed and her fake chest sticking out.

"Is there something else you need Miss Mallory?" I asked while hitting the button my key ring to unlock the door. Chase was sitting on the edge of the side walk picking at the grass looking extremely bored.

"Actually there is Edward, I was wanting to know if you'd like to come to my place for dinner and some drinks tonight?"

"Sorry Lauren, but I have plans with my girlfriend this evening and every evening from now until forever." I told her

Lauren scowled at me "So the rumors are true then" she spat "Bella always get's the good ones" she muttered under her breath

" Lauren, I need to get home and you should get to the pharmacy before they close. Chase needs that cream."

"Well if you ever want a real women call me" she said grabbing Chase by the hand an storming across the empty parking lot to her car.

Since Bella wasn't going to be home until 5:30 I stopped by a local florist shop to pick up a bouquet of flowers for her then got in my car to drive home and change real quick. The light changed to red before I turned onto the highway. I glanced to my left then took a second look to make sure I was seeing clearly. Bella's Explorer was parked on the side of the road across from the cemetery. Making sure no one was coming down the road I pulled a U turn and parked behind her. It started to sprinkle as I got so I grabbed an umbrella from the backseat.

BPOV

Today would have marked Riley's twenty ninth birthday. I struggled all day, debating if I should go visit him at the cemetery. I decided to stop contemplating and just go for it. I grabbed my coat out of the hall closet, shot Alice a quick text asking her to pick Harper up for me. Within five minutes I was parked on the side of the road, starring at the cemetery across the street. Just do it. I got out of the warmth of my car and took off before I could talk myself out of it. After fifteen minutes I was about to give up and I came across his headstone. I grazed my finger tips across the top of the cool stone and the kneeled before it. I traced the words which read:

Riley Alan Biers

November 5th 1981- January 10th 2004

Forever in our hearts

I took a deep breathe "Hey Riley" another deep breath "Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I haven't come to visit" my vision got glossy, I could feel the tears coming. "I hope you forgive me, it's been hard and I promise I'll be back more often." I wiped a tear with the sleeve of my shirt. A cool breeze sent chills down my spine and I regretted leaving my coat in the car. "I wish you could see Harper, I see a lot of you in her. Her smile especially and she has your blue eyes. She started kindergarten and is in the local T-ball team. She is clumsy like me" I laughed weakly when I pictured her falling into that mud puddle he first game. " Harper asks about you a lot, breaks my heart that she'll never know you." More tears began to fall and I started pulling at the blades of grass. "I met someone" I whispered "Edward Cullen. Do you remember him?" it started to sprinkle "He makes me happy and Harper adores him. Edward makes missing you easier. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him." I smiled realizing I had admitted it aloud. "I will alway love you Riley, you were my first love." I stood to my feet using his headstone to support myself. The rain was really coming down now and the sky was getting dark. "I will be back soon and I'll bring Harper along." I kissed my fingertips and placed them against the stone. "Love you Riley." I turned to walk away keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Bella" I heard Edward's familiar velvety voice near me. I turned to my left, he was leaning against a tall oak tree. Edward opened an umbrella and walked towards me. He covered me, shielding me from the rain. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked

"I saw your car while driving home." he leaned down pressing a kiss to my temple

"How long have you been out here? You're freezing." he handed me the umbrella and took his coat off. I maneuvered the umbrella between hands while, Edward helped me slip my arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks" I smiled and cuddled into him. "It's Riley's birthday today so I got the courage to stop by." I began to explain

"Hold on real quick" I watched as Edward ran through the cemetery and to his Volvo. He reached into the car and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "I bought these for you, but I think we should leave them here."

"They're beautiful" I took the arrangement from his hands and together we walked over to where Riley's body was laid to rest.

"Happy birthday Riley" Edward whispered we both knelt down and I laid the flowers in front of the headstone.

"I'm glad you're here" I told Edward

"Me too" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. We were both silent for a few minutes before deciding it was time to leave.

"You still up for taking us out tonight?" I asked Edward when we got back to the car.

"Definitely" he smiled at me "Why don't we both go home and change" we were both drenched. "I'll come by in half hour to pick you both up."

"Sounds great" I leaned in placing a kiss on his lips before he shut my car door.

"Leah and Lane told me this is the best movie ever" Harper gushed from the backseat as we drove to the movie theater. "Can I get popcorn, candy and a pop?" she asked

"Depends on your mom" Edward smirked looking over at me

"Sure, let's go all out tonight"

"Thanks momma"

We arrived at the theater in plenty of time to get food from the concession stand. Since things at the cemetery took a bit longer, we had to forgo dinner and settle for what the theater had to offer. Harper picked out our seats and I laughed when I noticed all the goodies we had. Edward held a large tub of popcorn and napkins. I had two drinks and a package of red vines. Harper was holding a package of Goobers in one hand and a bag of sour patch kids in another.

"I have to agree with my niece and nephew, Toy Story 3 was awesome" Edward said

"It was awesome" Harper agreed. "Did you like the movie momma?" she asked squeezing her little body between Edward and I. She reached out and grabbed our hands. Edward looked down at her and smiled then up at me. I smiled back to him and winked.

By the time we returned to my house Harper was passed out in the backseat. Edward cradled her in his arms carrying her upstairs for me. I quickly got her dressed and brushed her teeth. She walked to her bed and passed out the moment she hit the pillow.

"Love you baby girl" I kissed her forehead after pulling her comforter around her.

Edward was laying across my bed when I walked into my bedroom. I grabbed my favorite sweats and tank top, slipping them on quickly before snuggling up beside him.

"Guess who I ran into this afternoon?"

"Who?" I asked curiously

"Lauren Mallory" he answered then laughed "She was flirting with me and asked me to dinner."

"I haven't seen her in forever." I tired to recall the last time I'd seen her. Had to have been at graduation. "She's nasty"

"Very nasty" he agreed "Her kid is nice, but man his mom get's around"

"Some people never change." I noted

I woke the next morning before Edward. I turned in his arms and stared at him. He was beautiful; even with his mouth slightly parted and a little drool my his lips. The clock on the bedside table informed me it was time for me to get up and get ready for the day. We had a double header and then a team BBQ at Em and Rose's place.

I was humming to myself while rinsing my hair, when I felt Edward's hands wrap around my waist.

"Morning beautiful" he nuzzled my neck with his face.

"Morning" I said and placed a kiss on his lips. The deeper the kiss got the more noticeable his erection did as well.

"Sorry about that" he mumbled

"No need to apologize, I'm glad I have that effect on you." I smirked then dropped to my knees, taking him in my mouth.

"Oh my God Bella" He gasped as I twirled my tongue around the tip of his penis. I took him deeper in my mouth and played lightly with his balls using my free hand. "That feels amazing" Edward pulled at my wet hair. I began sucking him harder taking him deeper in my throat "Bella, I'm going to cum" a few more strokes with my mouth and he filled me with his warm liquid. I sucked him dry and swallowed as Edward helped me to my feet. "Now that's a wake up call" he kissed my temple.

I left Edward in the shower to clean himself while I got dressed. The weather called for rain, go figure. I decided on my favorite skinny jeans, a brown sweater and my brown uggs. Not wanting to fuss to much with my hair, I ran some gel through my natural curl.

"Morning momma" I looked up from making French toast to see Edward and Harper walking into the kitchen. Both were wearing their typical game day outfits. Harper was perched on Edward's shoulders. I stood on my tip toes, and she bent down to give me a kiss.

"Who did your hair?" I laughed. Her pigtails were lopsided and the left side had tons of stray strands of hair hanging.

"Edward did, he's not very good" she laughed

"Hey, it was my first time." Edward said "Give me some credit."

"You do a better job then Charlie" not by much though.

After breakfast I fixed Harper's hair, grabbed our coats and we were off to the baseball field. I was pleased with the turn out of family and friends who had made it. My father, Jake, Leah, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Karen, Gary and lastly Carlisle and Esme. After we greeted everyone Edward met the team and Emmett on the field for pre game warm ups. I took a seat on the bleachers beside my dad and Alice.

The wolves won the first game 4-2. Harper even scored a run. I was a very proud mother. Between games I helped Rose pass out snacks for the kids.

"Now that I have you alone" Rose whispered as we took the cooler back to her car "I'm just curious but have you two had sex yet?"

I thought back to last Saturday night "No, but we got close" I told her.

"What do you mean by close?" she pried

"Close as in he was about to slide home when you called."

"If I would have known I wouldn't have called"

"No big deal Rose, Harper was sick. My child comes before my sex life"

"You could have stayed a bit longer." she laughed

"I didn't want a quickie." I told her as we placed the cooler in the trunk of her SUV "When it happens I want to take our time, enjoy every moment of it."

"Want me to keep her tonight for you?" she smirked

"Can't on my period" I explained. Damn mother nature.

"Soon then"

"Soon" I agreed

We got back to the field just as the game was starting.

"Bella" Esme squeezed herself between Alice and I "Harper is adorable." I realized this was the first time Edward's parents had seen her. I made a mental note to introduce them after the game.

"Thanks, she's pretty cute" I smiled at Esme

"She looks a lot like you" she noted

"Harper is stating to look more like her dad, I think" Karen Biers was seated behind us obviously eavesdropping.

"She has my hair, pale skin and clumsiness." the three of us all shared a good laugh. Harper made her way up to bat and I noticed her untied cleat. "Harper, tie your shoe" she turned in my direction and waved "your shoe" I repeated she obviously was having issues hearing me with her hat and helmet on. Edward made eye contact with me an I motioned towards Harper. He immediately took note to her untie shoe and ran over to her. Then it was all in slow motion she was standing elbows out knees bent gripping the aluminum bat when she swung. Harper missed the ball, but when the bat swung back after the initial swing Edward's crotch was directly in path and BAM. She got him. My six year old took a man down with a bat to the groin. I heard Emmett groan as if he felt it as well. Edward was holding himself, hunched over. Everyone took off to the field to check on him. I wanted to make sure Edward was alright, but Harper looked panicked and on the edge of losing it. "Baby girl it's all right." I wrapped her in my arms.

She squeezed tightly "Momma, I didn't mean to hurt him." Harper cried

" I know that baby and he does too." I rubbed circles over her back trying to sooth her. "It was just an accident."

I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett and Carlisle help Edward up. Our eyes met and he smiled. Edward pushed his family away and walked slowly over to Harper and I.

"Nice swing slugger." Edward told Harper still clutching his groin with his left hand. I stood up with Harper still in my arms. I balanced her on my left hip and hooked my right arm around Edward's waist.

"I'm sorry Edward." Harper said peeking up from where her face wad buried in my shoulder.

"I'm fine" he assured her Emmett told Harper she was still up to bat and the game started again. I walked slowly with Edward to the bleachers.

"Oh honey, I got you ice" Esme climbed down the bleachers beside him, placing a bag if ice between his legs.

"Mom...mom" he grabbed the bag she was still adjusting from his lap "I got it, Thank you."

"So Edward any permanent damage?" My dad asked.

"I hope not" Edward laughed then winced. I'm sure laughing didn't help with the throbbing pain.

"Well I hope you're right, I'd like more grandchildren someday."

"Dad" I shot him a warning look

He held up his hands "I'm just saying Bells, it would be nice"

"I agree with you Charlie" Esme smirked from her spot on the bleachers in front of us "Wouldn't they make cute babies?"

"Mom" Edward groaned and I blushed.

"Perfect babies, come on guys get on it" Alice teased

"Yea, the three of us could be pregnant together" Rose beamed

Everyone turned to look at Rose. "You're pregnant?" Carlisle was the first to speak

"Yes" she smiled "I was going to wait until Thanksgiving to share the news, but cats out of the bag now"

"Grandbaby number three on the way" Esme shrieked pulling Rose into a hug

While everyone around us congratulated Rose, I started to feel a bit jealous. I'm never the jealous type, but something about Alice and Rose being pregnant made me want a baby. I'd always dreamed of having a large family. Three maybe four kids and a dog. I wondered if Edward wanted kids and if so how many .

"You alright?" Edward asked

"Fine" I told him. Then turned my attention back to the game.

The Wolves ended the season undefeated. The final game was neck to neck until Lane knocked one over the kid in left field making it so his sister, Leah ran into home. We won 3-2. Emmett's smile was contagious as he swept the twins in his arms congratulating them. I cheered with Edward from the bleachers. He was still icing himself.

"Mom, can I play next time?" Harper asked. She climbed the bleacher and sat beside me.

"If you want to" I gave her the water bottle I brought and she took a few sips. "Harper I want you to meet Edward's parents." she turned around when I did. "This is his father, Carlisle and his mother, Esme." I introduced

"I'm Harper." she smiled at them. She stuck her small hand out for them to shake.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Esme told her

"You sure got a swing don't you, Harper?" Carlisle joked. We all laughed and Edward moaned silently beside me.

Rose and Em took Harper with them since we had to make a quick stop to the store the grab the cake and some ice cream.

"I know everyone has been asking, but really how is the groin?" I asked him as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I have a feeling it would be a lot worse if I didn't have a cup on." he laughed

"Well that was smart."

"It's a must when you have kids throwing balls and swinging bats." he joked

"Go figure it was my kid" I laughed

We were silent for the rest of the trip to the store. I ran in quickly leaving Edward in the car. I picked up the cake I had ordered earlier in the week, a few tubs of ice cream and a bag of frozen peas for Edward. Edward got out of the Volvo when I returned opening the back, so we could get the cake in.

"What's so funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I was laughing and didn't realize

"This" I pulled out the bag of peas and handed it to him

He laughed as well "Thoughtful" he snickered.

**EPOV**

My groin was throbbing, even with an athletic protector, Harper still got me good. While Bella was in the store I thought back to the announcement Rose made at the field. I was thrilled to have another niece or nephew on the way. I couldn't help, but notice Bella's expression turn from excitement to sadness all in a few seconds. We hadn't discussed marriage and kids. I never really gave much thought to marriage and children, but since Bella's came into my life, I wanted a family with her and Harper. I smiled imagining Bella, carrying a child we had created. I shook my head ridding the image when I saw her walking out of the store. I popped the trunk and hopped out to help her with the cake.

"What's so funny?" I asked she kept laughing and had a tiny smirk on her face.

She rummaged through the grocery bag and pulled out a bag of peas "This" she held them up.

"How thoughtful" I laughed then snatched them from her hand. When I was situated in the Volvo I placed the peas on my crotch, to humor her. We drove through town in silence again and my mind kept drifting back to marriage and family. I glanced at Bella, she was looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" she looked over at me and smiled.

"Rose and Alice, the pregnancy hormones will be in full force" she laughed

I figured now was the perfect time to bring it up. We still had five minutes until we got to Rose and Emmett's house. "Is that something you'd like?" I asked. She looked confused "More kids, I mean."

She reached over the center console and placed her hand on my thigh. "Yes, someday I would like more kids." she squeezed my thigh "What about you?"

"I'd like to have a family. Two or three kids." I admitted

"Me too. Are you opposed to a dog?" she asked

"Isabella, are you implying you want a family with me?"

"Yes" she whispered and I felt my heart soar.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! You all rock! Looking for a Beta, if any of you want to help me out or have any recs PM me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Just wanted to let you know I have a Beta now, the wonderful Charmlightlove. She is awesome! **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

Ch. 9

**BPOV**

The three months we had been in Forks have been flying by. Before we moved home; the months, weeks and days crawled by. I spent most my time wallowing in self pity, now I was living my life again and enjoying it. I could see a change in Harper as well. She was more carefree and happy. It was now Thanksgiving, which happened to be my favorite holiday. The Cullen's invited Harper, Charlie and I over for football and dinner. I made my famous pumpkin cheesecake, an apple pie and pecan pie. It smelt like a bakery in my house. I was pulling the apple pie from the oven when my door bell rang.

"I got it," Harper yelled bounding down the stairs. I set the pie on the stove and as I was turning the stove off I heard the familiar voice of my mother, Renee. I quickly went to greet our surprise guest at the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as she yanked me into a hug.

"Can't your dear old mom come up for a visit? It's been far too long."

"It's been three months mom you helped me move remember? Where's Phil?" my stepfather wasn't with her.

"We'll talk later Hun," she told me.

"Harper, we're leaving soon please go get the dress I laid out for you."

"Yes momma," she smiled and disappeared up stairs.

"So we're alone, now talk."

My mother followed me upstairs to the guestroom. "Phil and I decided to take a break. I found some texts on his phone from a girl named Irina. She's a physical therapist. Let's just say, things have been pretty physical with them."

"I'm sorry mom. You can stay here as long as you want." I offered

"Thanks Bella. I wanted to call, but I had to get out of there."

"Well we're leaving for dinner shortly, get cleaned up and join us."

"I don't want to impose."

"The more the merrier mom, I mean it."

"Where are we going?" she asked pulling a dress from her suitcase.

"The Cullen's, do you remember them?"

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes, their son, Edward and I are together." I blushed

"Goodness Bella, I was so caught up in my drama to even notice the difference in you." she jumped over one of her bags wrapping me tightly in another hug.

"It's alright mom, it's not like I called you and told you about it. Everything just happened so fast."

"Momma can you help me zip my dress?" Harper asked walking into the guest room

"Here baby let me," mom offered "You go get ready for your man," my mom ordered shoving me out the door.

I decided to wear a black pencil skirt with a white collared top. I tucked the top into the skirt and left a few buttons undone. To show some of the lace rim on the camisole I wore under. I clasped the Pandora bracelet Edward got me on my left wrist and placed a diamond heart pendant Riley bought me in our wedding day. It sparkled in the bathroom light a few inches above my bust line. My hair I left straight and I applied minimal makeup.

My mom, Harper and I arrived to the Cullen's just before two. Each helping me carry dessert in. I rang the door bell and Esme greeted us.

"Bella, Harper...Renee?"

"Hey Esme hope you don't mind me joining in on the festivities." my mom told her.

"No problem we have more than enough food. Come in it's been forever, let's catch up." Esme grabbed my mom's hand pulling her into the house.

Edward appeared from the hallway, my favourite crooked smile in his face. "Harper the kids are playing upstairs, go join them," he told her.

She took her coat off and handed Edward the pie she was carrying.

"Mmm...you look incredible," Edward moaned in my ear.

"You're wearing your glasses," he had a pair of black slacks on and a dark grey button up top on, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I wore them for you," he smirked "I know you love them."

"I do," I leaned up to kiss him only to be interrupted by my mother.

"Care to come up for breath to introduce us?" my mom and Esme both stood in the foyer laughing. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Mom this is Edward, Edward this is my mother, Renee." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Renee," he shook her hand.

"Give me a hug," she wrapped herself around him, practically knocking him to the floor.

I peeled my eyes away from my mother and Edward's embrace to answer the door. I was pleased to see my father on the other side.

"Hey dad," I welcomed.

"Happy Thanksgiving kiddo," he smiled placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You too," I was about to warn him about my mother, but he noticed on his own.

"Bells, what's your mom doing here?"

"Charlie!" Renee finally let go of Edward. I shot him an apologetic smile and he laughed. "Don't you look wonderful," my mom said wrapping my dad in her arms. My dad lightly patted her on the back.

"Nice to see you Renee," he looked around the room briefly "Where's Phil?"

My mom began to explain the story she told me. I grabbed Edward by the hand pulling him out of the room so my parent's could catch up.

"I want to show you something," Edward whispered into my ear changing our direction and leading us upstairs. I followed Edward to the end of the hallway on the second floor. "This was my room growing up," he explained before opening the door.

The room was rather large, painted in tans with an accent wall of a deep blue where the queen sized bed sat. There was a desk with an old computer and a few photos from high school were framed beside it.

"The rooms pretty bare now, I took a lot with me when I moved out after high school." he let go of my hand and grabbed something sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. "I got you something."

"For what?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Can't I buy my girl friend a gift?" he smiled my favourite crooked smile "It's something little." Edward took a few steps towards me and grabbed my left hand. He placed a Pandora box in my hand.

I pulled the tiny lid off the small box and nestled inside was a new charm for the bracelet Edward had given me for my birthday.

"It's the Pandora brown Primrose path bead," he told me as I examined the bead it was beautiful "To celebrate our first Thanksgiving together."

"That's very thoughtful." I leaned up and kissed him "Thank you Edward, I love it."

"I'm glad." he took the box from my hand and placed it gently on the bed. Then he removed the charm bracelet from my wrist to add the new bead. After placing the bracelet back on me Edward pulled me onto his lap "I'm so thankful for you, Bella. I love you."

I had finally admitted to myself while visiting Riley on his birthday that I loved Edward. Now seemed like the perfect time to let him know. I wanted to turn around in Edward's arms and straddle him, but my skirt was too tight. So I adjusted myself so I could look into his eyes the best I could. I took a few deep breaths then slowly opened my mouth.

"Edward," I began his eyes bore into mine "I love you."

"Wha…what?" he asked blinking a few times like he couldn't believe the words that rolled off my tongue.

"I love you," I told him.

"Say it again."

"I love you." he pulled me from his lap onto the bed and rolled us over so he was almost lying on top of me. His lips met mine and he kissed me with more passion then I'd ever experienced before.

"I can't even begin to describe how happy you just made me." Edward was propped up on his elbow looking down at me.

"You make me just as happy."

"Hey guys," Alice knocked "Dinner is almost ready."

"Hustle the preggos are hungry," Rose added.

"Be right down," I called to them.

Edward helped me off the bed and we adjusted our clothing that got wrinkled from rolling around on the bed.

The Thanksgiving spread Esme made was unbelievable. Before dinner went around the room taking turns saying what we were thankful for. My heart swelled when each person in that room shared, they were thankful for Harper and I just as we were for them. After dinner the guys did the dishes while the women got the Black Friday adds out. We huddled around discussing our plan of attack for shopping early the next morning. I wasn't a huge fan of shopping, but call me insane I loved Black Friday. I found I could get close to all my shopping done for the holidays in one day.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop smiling while I helped the guys clean up after dinner. I couldn't stop replaying what happened up stairs in my old childhood room, when Bella admitted she loved me. At first I thought I was hearing things, but was pleased that wasn't the case. I loved Bella and she loved me.

I jumped when I felt a snap against the back of my thigh "Earth to Edward." I turned around just as Emmett was winding up the wet dish towel to whip me again.

"What?" I asked reaching for the towel then whipped him.

"Geez Eddie," he backed away and I laughed. Served him right "We were thinking about playing Rock band are you in?"

I looked into the dining room where the women were leaned over the table looking at various sale ads. They would be busy for a while so I agreed to a few games. We got the kids involved as well. Harper wanted help with the drums so I sat her on my lap. She took control with the sticks, while I was in charge of the kick drum since her feet couldn't reach the floor. It took a few songs, but Harper got a hang of the game.

"We make a good team Edward," she laughed when one of the songs came to an end.

"Yes we do." I gave her a high five before lifting her off my lap so she could try her luck out on the guitar.

Once the girls were done looking at the ads we put Rock Band away before gathering once again in the dining room for dessert. It was creeping up on nine when everyone decided to call it a night and head home. The girls would be leaving at three to head over to Port Angeles for their shopping trip.

"Have fun tomorrow," I told Bella. We were leaning against her car waiting for Renee to bid everyone farewell inside.

"Sleep in for me," she laughed

"I plan on it," I winked at her and in response she playfully slapped me on the shoulder. "I love you," I said before bending down to kiss her

"I love you too," she smiled at me.

"Call me when you get back tomorrow."

She nodded "Want to help us pick out a Christmas tree tomorrow afternoon?" she asked "It's tradition we get one the day after Thanksgiving every year."

"I don't want to intrude on your traditions together," I admitted.

Bella grabbed me by the front of my shirt yanking me to her. "Our traditions include you as well," she kissed me "If you want to be part of them, I mean." she blushed

"I would love to be part of them."

"Good," she answered. I kissed her once more before Renee walked outside. I waved to the three of them and watched as Bella pulled out of the drive way then disappear behind the trees.

The next morning I woke around eleven. I was shocked I rarely sleep in and at eleven to boot. I rolled over and grabbed my cell from the nightstand. I had three texts from Bella.

E- I love you -B

E- Next year remind me to go shopping without Alice and Rose -B

E- Done shopping on my way home. Love you -B

The last text was sent over an hour ago. I text her back

B- Love you too. Call me when you want me to come over –E

I just got out of the shower and started to dry off when my cell phone rang. Bella's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey beautiful," she laughed.

"Hello to you as well, I just got home."

"So should I come over and grace you with my presence?" I teased.

"How about you come over in an hour? My dad picked my mom and Harper up, took them to lunch. I want to get a little nap in I'm exhausted."

"Alright I'll see you in an hour, sleep well."

"Love you Edward," she said yawning.

I laughed "Love you too Bella."

-.-.-.-.-.-

I knocked quietly on Bella's door an hour later. Before arriving I stopped by a local coffee stand and got her a mocha. The curtains covering the small window by the front door were pulled back; Harper stuck her face against the glass and smiled at me.

"Momma," she yelled. "Edward is here." Harper opened the door welcoming me in.

"Hey kiddo," I ruffled her hair with my free hand.

"Hi Edward," she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Momma says you're going to help us pick a tree."

"Is that alright with you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you're coming."

"Hey," Bella said walking into the family room. She had their coats draped over her arm. "Is that for me?" she motioned towards the coffee. I smiled handing her the coffee. Bella took it eagerly from my hands and began to drink it. "You are too good to me," she said pulling the drink away from her lips.

"The least I could do," I wrapped her in my arms holding her against me.

We went to a tree farm located between Forks and La Push. After thirty minutes of looking we had our choices narrowed down to two trees. Bella had picked out a Douglas fir; it was about six feet tall and was very full. Harper on the other hand picked out a sad looking tree. It was just less than four feet and the branches were spaced out. Looked like it belonged in a Christmas episode of Charlie Brown. In the end we took both trees. Bella said the large tree would go in the main room so it could be viewed from the road and Harper's would be placed in the cozy family room.

"Harper's tree has a certain charm to it." Bella and I were cuddling together on the couch near the fire place.

"It sure does," she agreed snuggling closer to me.

Harper wanted colourful lights on her tree and covered it with Disney ornaments and bright candy canes.

"I should get going so you can get some sleep. You've had a long day."

"Stay," she stated simply

I tapped my index finger on my chin then looked down and smiled at her. "If I must," I bent down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Let me get my bag from the car."

I recently began carrying an overnight bag in my car with me just in case she wanted me to stay. Which happened to be three or four times a week, I quickly put my shoes on and quietly opened the door. I froze my mouth hung open, and then shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked walking into the foyer

"Your parent's are making out."

"No way!" she asked in disbelief. Bella pulled the curtain back to take a peek. "Oh my God they are." we both burst into a fit of laughter.

After we left for the tree farm Charlie invited Renee over to his place to spend the afternoon. Obviously they enjoyed catching up.

"I'll just leave my bag for the night."

Bella reached for my hand and I willingly let her lead the way to her bedroom.

"I like it when you sleep in nothing anyway," she smirked

"Is that so?" I reached under Bella's legs and scooped her into my arms, then gently set her on the bed. I stood before her and stripped down to just my boxer briefs. "See something you like?" Bella was biting her lip eyes locked on me.

"Why yes, I do doctor Cullen," she purred scooting herself to the middle of the bed.

Slowly she started unbuttoning her top. I swallowed, feeling my Adam's apple bob in my throat. Bella tossed her shirt over the edge of the bed. She had on a lacy dark blue bra. The colour looked amazing next to her creamy skin. I immediately leaped onto the bed, tackling her, covering the exposed skin with kisses. I pulled one of the bra cups down and her breast feel out. She moaned as I rolled her nipple between my index finger and thumb. Bella reached behind her and unclasped the bra. I yanked the bra off her and threw it. Bella rolled over and pinned me to the bed.

"This is a nice view," I told her as her breasts bounced a little in my face.

"Hey Bells," Renee's voice was coming outside the door.

"Shit," Bella groaned reaching for the comforter to cover us.

The door slowly opened "You in here, baby girl?" Renee poked her head in the room. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company."

I could see Bella start to blush. "It is _my_ house," she muttered and I tried to stifle my laughter. She looked mortified that her mom almost caught us fooling around.

"I just wanted to let you know I was home."

"Yes, we saw you and dad making out." Bella said matter-of-factly.

Renee blushed and I realized then, that's where Bella got it from. "He is a good kisser," Renee gushed

"Okay mom I don't need to hear about it."

"Well you two get back to whatever you were up to," she smirked "Just please keep it down." she added while shutting the door.

"Ugh," Bella groaned rolling over burying her face in the pillow "That was mortifying."

I laughed and pulled her to me. "It was kind of funny."

She looked up at me "Maybe a little," she agreed "I think we're going to have to go somewhere alone to get any real us time. If you know what I mean."

"I like the sound of that." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and Bella slapped the palm of her hand on my chest.

**Heads up next chapter there's a juicy lemon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback/reviews! You are awesome, keep it up. **

**Two thumbs up to my beta CharmLightLove, you ROCK! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I just have fun with her Characters.**

**Ch.10**

**BPOV**

My mom had been at my house now for four weeks. I love my mom dearly, but I was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to go figure things out with Phil. Every time the subject was brought up, she would talk about something else. My dad was around a lot as well. After the make out session they had on the porch in November, I had walked in on countless more. I was happy to see them getting along, but she had things that needed to be taken care of.

"I think my parents are having sex," I admitted aloud on the drive home from Seattle. Rose, Alice and I took a mid week trip to finish our holiday shopping and having girl time. Christmas was only three days away.

"What makes you think that?" Rose asked looking in the rear-view mirror at me.

"I don't know." I threw my hands up in frustration. "It's not fair," I began to whine, something I never do. "I want to have sex."

"Then what's stopping you?" Alice asked.

"Everything; my mom, Harper, weekend trips away," I had to throw that in there, I didn't want anything to do with this trip, but they forced me.

"Well, I can drop you off at Edward's the second we get into town," Rose offered.

"I wish, but I'm taking Harper to Riley's parents to open gifts tonight. Sorry girls, I'm just sexually frustrated."

"Wish I could sympathize with you, but I can't. When I'm pregnant I'm so horny. Jazz and I are at it at least twice a day."

"Only twice?" Rose smirked "Em and I can't keep our hands of each other. Last Thursday we had sex five times."

"Just rub it in," I laughed weakly.

"Sorry Bella," they both said at the same time.

I had mentioned to Edward a few weeks back that we needed time away, just the two of us. The rest of the drive home I spent contemplating a weekend get a way. It didn't look possible until after the first of the year. Then that depended on his work schedule.

I arrived home just in time to take a quick shower and wrap a few gifts, before leaving to Riley's parents. Before we moved home they had already planned a Hawaiian Christmas, get a way. Which worked out perfectly, because then Harper and I could go to the cabin with Edward's family. We will be leaving tomorrow afternoon and staying until after New Years.

Christmas at Karen's and Gary's was exactly as I would expect it to be. They kept with the same traditions they always had. A prime rib dinner, peppermint hot chocolate and baked goodies while we watched Christmas Vacation then ended with exchanging gifts.

As I sat watching Harper play with her new Barbies I began to doze off, it had been such a long day. As I slept memories of my first Christmas with Riley filled my head. A Flashback, it was Christmas Eve I was preparing to leave the Biers residence just after eleven that night. Riley took me by the hand leading me to my ancient Chevy truck I drove in high school. Riley and I had only been together for three months by this point and never kissed. I had a feeling it would be soon.

"Close your eyes B," Riley whispered. We were sitting on the tail gate of my truck watching the snow fall. "I have one more present I wanted to give you."

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for instruction on when to open them.

"Open," he said after a few short moments. My eyelids fluttered open and I noticed Riley had something plant like held above out heads.

"Riley," I laughed snatching the leafy object from his hands then examined it. "This is parsley," I told him with a laugh.

"It's mistletoe," he claimed.

"This is not mistletoe," I handed it back to him.

"Well for tonight let's pretend it is," he said nervously.

I just nodded and he inched closer to me. Very gently our lips pressed together. Riley deepened our kiss and I greedily took his tongue in my mouth. This was my first French kiss. It started out a little sloppy, but we got the hang of it.

My cell phone buzzed pulling me from the very distant memory.

B- I love you! We just got home and I want to see you. Two days is too long to be apart –E

While I went to Seattle with Rose and Alice, Edward had gone to the cabin with his parents to get everything set up for Christmas.

E- I'll call you when I get home. Shouldn't be too long. Love you too –B

Edward and I exchanged a few more texts before Harper and I left. We thanked Riley's parents for dinner and the gifts then bid them farewell. Wishing them a wonderfully, warm vacation.

"Hey mom?" I called when we got home.

"In here Bella." I followed her voice into the family room. She was sitting in front of the fireplace reading.

"Can you get Harper ready for bed? I need to go see Edward."

"Sure thing sweetie," she winked at me. Obviously she was aware of my intentions. "Just stay there. The news said we're getting snow late tonight and I don't want you on the roads."

"Thanks mom" I hugged her.

I ran upstairs ripping my clothes off. I pulled one of my purchases from Seattle out of a bag, quickly putting it on. I was thankful I left my black trench coat upstairs and put my arms in it. I fastened all the buttons and grabbed a scarf and a pair of boots.

"Goodnight baby girl, be good for Grandma," I said poking my head into Harper's room. My mom was getting her settled in bed.

"Love you momma," Harper yawned.

"Have fun Bella and be safe," she warned I smiled at her and bolted out the house.

Snow was starting to fall as I drove down the black, deserted streets of Forks. My heart was pounding in my chest. I wanted this and dammit I was going to get it. I slammed on my brakes when I pulled in front of Edward's house. One quick look in the mirror, an application of lip gloss, and I was walking quickly to his door. Edward was standing there, my favourite crooked grin on his face.

"Hello beautiful." I didn't even answer I just crashed into him. The force of my body against his pushed him inside the house, practically knocking us to the floor.

"I want you," I breathed heavily between placing kisses on him "I want you now."

This time he didn't answer. Just scooped me into his arms and carried me to his bedroom. Edward set my feet on the ground and I ordered him to sit on the bed. He sat down his eyes filled with desire as he watched me slowly unbutton my jacket. I yanked off my scarf and toed my way out of my boots, before shrugging out of the jacket.

"God Bella," he moaned I stood before Edward in a strapless, black lace corset top and matching lace thong.

"Do you like?" I purred while crawling across the bed to join him. Edward leaned back on his elbows, and leaned his face forward to meet mine. His hands trailed down my back and ended on my ass where he squeezed.

"Bella you are so sexy," he wrapped his arms around me then rolled me onto my back. Swiftly he tore my thong off and his fingers grazed my slick folds. When one of his fingers entered me I gasped and spread my legs more to allow more room for him.

"Can I taste you Bella?" he asked while pinching my clit between his fingers.

"Please," I begged. His mouth was on me in an instant. I fisted my left hand in his hair and my right in the sheets. "Oh Edward," I pulled his hair. "That feels so good," I said breathlessly I could feel him smile against me. Before I knew it I was on the edge about to explode. "I'm going to cum." I warned him and he began flicking my clit with his tongue while plunging two fingers deep within me. "Ugh...oh God Edward." I cried out when meeting my release. Edward looked up at me from between my legs and smiled.

"If I can get you to lose control like that with my finger and mouth, imagine what it would feel like with me in you." I pulled him up to me his erection was hard against my stomach.

"I'm tired of imagining it," I whispered "I want to experience it."

Edward got up on his knees and I grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. He unbuckled his pants and quickly removed them followed by his boxers.

"I've been dreaming of this for a long time," he said looking down at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me so I could kiss him. "Make love to me Edward," I begged.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked and I nodded. "Good," he smirked. "I didn't want a condom to be in the way. I want to feel you around me."

I relaxed against the pillows. Edward was still hovering over the top of me. He grabbed my left leg and hitched it over his hip. He grabbed his erection and teased me, running it along the outside of my folds.

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you too."

Slowly he slid himself into me. I winced slightly at the pressure, but my body adjusted to him quickly. I wrapped my other leg around him and pulled him deeper inside me. Edward began to rock his hips and I met each movement. I kissed him and yanked at his hair as he thrust deeper and faster in me. Edward's hands were roaming every inch of me which sent a shiver down the length of my body. I had never experience anything like this in my life.

"Mmm, Bella. You feel so fucking good baby. I have wanted this for such a long time. God it's even better than I imagined," he whispered into my ear as he continued thrusting into me.

"Edward, I'm so close."

He then slowed his rhythm. I opened my eyes in question.

"There we go," he kissed me "Keep your eyes open I want to see you when I make you cum."

Edward plunged into me again, picking his pace back up. I met each of his thrusts eagerly and clenched myself around tighter.

"I'm almost there Bella."

"Me too Edward," I cried out

I climaxed first as hard as it was I kept my eyes open for him. Shortly after he groaned and I felt him fill me.

Edward rolled off me, both of us were breathing hard. I turned so I could face him. We were silent for a few moments. I couldn't believe we just had sex. I had the most amazing orgasm of my life.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked turning to face me. He reached for my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm perfect," I assured him "That was amazing."

"It was," he agreed "I don't think I could ever get tired of being inside you."

I laughed "Good, because I can get use to it."

Sleep claimed Edward and I quickly. We made love one more time in the middle of the night.

When I awoke the next morning the bedroom was bright. I got out of bed grabbing a blanket off the floor and wrapping it around me. Outside was covered in at least four inches of snow, it was beautiful. The clock on the night stand informed me it was just after nine. Edward looked so peaceful; he was asleep on his stomach. The thin tan sheet draped over his waist exposing his back and shoulders.

I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and Edward began to stir. Slowly I turned to head towards the bathroom to shower, when he grabbed me yanking me back to the bed.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked his voice heavy with sleep.

"I was going to shower, there's still a lot to do before we leave for the cabin." I explained

"I get you almost all to myself for the next ten days."

"You think you'll get sick of me?" I teased

"Definitely not," he kissed me.

"Join me in the shower?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he laughed.

After mind blowing shower sex, Edward and I packed his luggage and the gifts he was bringing to the cabin. I had one last gift to get Harper before we picked her up.

"You have your camera right?" Edward asked holding the car door open for me. I reached into my purse.

"Got it." We walked hand in hand to the old farm house. Edward knocked on the door and we were greeted by a friendly older couple. We followed them out back to a kennel with six Australian Sheppard puppies. Harper had been asking for a puppy for the last year. I figured she was old enough to handle some of the responsibility that went with having a dog. Edward even offered to be the official poop scooper. Isn't he the sweetest? How could I say no? Especially with him throwing that out there.

"Edward, look at her." I held up one of the puppies. She was mostly black with a few white patches in her face and back. The puppy snuggled into the crock of my neck.

"She's cute," Edward agreed scratching behind the puppy's ear. I cuddled with the puppy and watched Edward play with the others. He reached down and grabbed one that was biting his jeans.

"You're a cute little fella," Edward said "Would you like to come home with me?"

"I want her." I held up the dog in my arms and stuck my lip out to pout.

"Let's get both," he suggested.

"I don't think I can handle two of them," I told Edward truthfully. Edward held the puppy up to my face

"Please Bella take me home too." Edward was talking for the dog. I rolled my eyes. He laughed then stuck his lip out in a pout, just as I had. "Please?" he begged God he looked sexy while begging.

"Fine," I told him and his eyes lit up."Harper is going to be ecstatic."

We laid the puppies together placing tiny bows on their heads and took a few photos. The dogs still had to stay with their mom for two more weeks. I would print the photos out and wrap them for Harper.

Edward tried being sly and paying for both puppies. I was talking to Alice on the phone when I saw him writing the check out. I hung up quickly with Alice.

"Edward I'm paying for half of that."

"I want to do this," he insisted "Let me Bella."

"I'm paying for half Edward or you're cut off," I threatened

"You know that's not fair."

"Try me," I warned. He playfully glared at me, then voided out the check before writing a new one. "Thank you." I said satisfied

**EPOV**

Really? Bella was already threatening to cut me off. We'd only had sex for the first time last night. I knew deep down she was probably teasing, but I wasn't going to chance it. Last night had been the best night of my life. Bella and I fit so perfectly together. I was thankful she was on the pill, that way I could feel every part of her without barrier.

-.-.-.-.

Bella, Harper and I arrived to my parents cabin just after three. The hour drive took over two due to all the snow that fell last night.

"I want to play in the snow," Harper said when we were getting out of the car.

"Settle down baby girl," Bella laughed "We just got here."

"Welcome," my mother announced opening the door for us.

"How was the drive?" my dad asked walking up behind her.

"It's icy out there," I said "When will the others be here?"

"Rose called a few minutes ago, they should be here in half an hour. Jasper and Alice are following them," my mom explained

"Good." Bella and I said at the same time.

The roads were already bad and more snow was expected this evening.

"Harper let me show you the kids room." My mom held out her hand and Harper took it.

While I was here helping set up we had converted one of the guest rooms into a kids room. My dad and I put together four sets of bunk beds. I told my mom she was crazy, but she said there needed to be room for present and future grandkids.

"Well go on and get settled." My father encouraged.

I grabbed Bella's hand leading her to the stairs and turned to smile back at my dad. He winked at me.

"I have you alone again," I told Bella the moment I closed our bedroom door.

"You do," she smiled walking past me. I watched as she pushed the lock on the door. "We probably have ten minutes until Harper is begging to play in the snow." Bella turned around slowly undoing her belt buckle. "I need you, Edward."

I was instantly hard the moment those four words rolled off her tongue.

We worked quickly undoing our pants. I grabbed Bella by the back of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pushed her up against the closet door. My lips covered hers when I slid inside her, to muffle her cries.

"Bella, love you need to be quiet," I warned before thrusting deeper into her.

"God, Edward…I'm sorry, but it feels so good." she fisted my hair yanking it roots to ends.

It didn't take long before I felt her walls clench around my cock. When I climaxed it was her warning me to be quiet. I cried out Bella's name as I filled the inside of her.

"Do you think they heard?" Bella asked pulling her pants up.

"No, even if they did it's just my parent's they wouldn't say anything. Emmett on the other hand wouldn't let us live it down. " I laughed and Bella blushed.

After making sure we were presentable Bella and I went back down stairs to await everyone else. Harper was sitting on the couch eating a snack, telling my parent's everything she wanted for Christmas. Harper mentioned a puppy and I squeezed Bella's hand. Little did she know she was getting two. I couldn't wait for her to open the gift with the photos of the puppies.

"Ho ho ho," Emmett's voice echoed as he and his family walked in the door. Followed by Alice, Jasper and Preston. "Who's up for a snow ball fight in ten?" he asked

All the kids started to scream and holler. Obviously thrilled with that idea.

"Dude, you got laid," Emmett said as we walked outside to wait for the kids to come down.

"What makes you think that?" I grabbed a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball and chucked it at the back of his head.

"You have just got fucked hair," Jasper noted

"There is nothing wrong with my hair."

"Eddie, your hair is always crazy, but this my brother is I got fucked hair," Emmett dumped a pile of snow over my head. "Just admit it."

"I did and it was amazing."

Jasper did a fist pump "Ha!" he laughed "My girl did it again. Pay up man, fifty bucks this time."

"Really you bet on when we'd have sex?"

"You know it," Jasper took the money from Emmett and put it in his wallet. Emmett growled under his breath "I warned you. Don't bet against my wife."

"Do you guys have bets going on when I'll propose or when we'll have kids?" I joked

"Maybe," they both snickered

"We're ready!" Lane called trying to run in his bulky snow suit. The other kids and my dad were following.

"You coming down?" I asked Bella.

All the women were peering over the deck down on the snow covered lawn.

"I think I'll sit this one out," she said "Snow and I don't mix well." she laughed

We divided into teams: Harper and I, Emmett and Lane, Carlisle and Leah, Jasper and Preston. My mom set a timer giving us ten minutes to build a snow fort of some type. The rules were easy, throw the snow balls at anyone. If you got hit you were out last team standing won.

"Are you ready?" I asked Harper.

My mom announced time, we were huddled behind the snow mound I was able to throw together. While I built it, Harper pre made snowballs.

"Ready," she smiled and we did a fist pound.

"Bring it on!" Emmett yelled across the yard

"You aim for the kids, I'll get the adults."

Harper nodded and we both took a snowball in each hand. I threw my first one at Emmett figuring better take him out. He must have thought the same because we both chucked them at each other simultaneously. He dove for cover and I ducked both missing one another.

I watched Harper send one over the barrier Carlisle made nailing Leah in the back as she bent down to gather snow.

"Good job, " I told her and she laughed.

I peeked around the corner of my fort and noticed Jasper not paying any attention, I pegged him in the shoulder.

"Cullen you suck," he muttered

"Harper, get Preston," I encouraged placing more snowballs in her hands.

It took four snowballs but she finally got him out.

"Great arm baby girl," Bella yelled from the porch.

I turned to smile at her and got hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

"You're out Edward," my dad laughed "Next time keep your head in the game."

"You too old man," Emmett announced the moment the snowball he threw got my dad in the arm.

It was down to three. Harper against Emmett and Lane. She was huddled behind the fort I built us making snowballs. She grabbed two of them and peeked over the barrier.

"Hey Lane," she called out.

Lane stood up and looked at her.

"I bet you one of Nana Esme's cookies you can't get me."

"You're on," he laughed.

Lane threw a snow ball at Harper and she ducked it almost got her. While he was reaching for another, Harper threw both of hers at the same time pegging him with both.

"Got ya," she laughed and Lane pouted storming off towards the deck.

Emmett stood up then, one arm full with snow balls.

"It's just you and me Harper."

He took one tossed it into the air and caught it, then repeated three more times.

"You ready to be beat by a girl?" Harper challenged

We all started chanting Harper's name over and over again. "Harper…Harper!"

Emmett started throwing the snowballs at her. Harper was quick. Ducking here, hiding there, ever so often she'd get a break and throw one his direction, missing Emmett only by inches. It wasn't until Emmett ran out of his arm full of snowballs and retreated to his fort when she took off in his direction. She kept low to the ground. Harper made it to the front of his fort and peered over. She pulled her arm back with the last snowball she had left and crashed it into the top of his head.

"Got you!" she yelled

I helped Bella down the slick steps of the deck and we ran over to Harper. I wrapped my arms around her swinging her in a big circle.

"You are awesome," I told her

"We won!" She shrieked

"I'm so proud of you Harper," Bella said enveloping her in a hug when I set her down.

"Good game kiddo," Emmett told her giving her a high five "I'll get you back just watch out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Life has been crazy! **

**Want to thank my Beta~Charmlightlove, she is wonderful and gave me some ideas for this chapter. I also added Harper's POV for Christmas. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I have fun with her characters :)**

**Ch 11**

**BPOV**

"Bella," Alice smirked "Is there something you'd like to share?" Rose, Alice and I were staying up late wrapping more gifts, on our first night at the cabin.

"Tape," I held my hand out and Rose placed it on my palm "Thanks."

"Just admit it already," Rose begged. "We know you had sex."

"Alright, we did," I answered simply.

"And...?" Alice pried; I felt my cheeks get hot.

"It was amazing!" I squealed in excitement.

"When?" Alice asked.

"Where?" Rosalie added.

"Last night, his house."

"I knew it, ha ha ha," she scrambled off her feet doing what looked like a victory dance. "It seems you owe me fifty."

Rose muttered under her breath and told her she'd pay up in the morning.

"You guys are unbelievable," I shook my head back and forth laughing.

"But, you love us." They sang together.

We went back to wrapping in silence. Occasionally we'd quietly sing along with one of the Christmas carols on my IPod play list.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed causing Rose and me to jump.

"What is it Ali?" I asked scooting across the floor to where she was sitting. Alice was sitting cross legged, both her hands cradling her small baby bump. She was almost five months pregnant.

"The baby," she whispered.

"Are you alright? Let me get Carlisle or Edward." Rose took off towards the door.

"I'm okay," Alice assured us "I felt the baby kick." Instantly Rose and I placed our hands where Alice said she felt the movement. "There did you feel?" Alice asked after a few moments. Neither of us had. "Maybe I can just feel her more since, she's inside me."

"So you're thinking Peanut is a girl?" I questioned.

"No doubt in my mind."

"I'm thinking boy here." Rose pointed to her still flat stomach. She was two and a half months pregnant.

"I have one of each on the way," I joked and they both raised an eyebrow. I grabbed my camera off the kitchen counter and found my favourite photo of the puppies curled up. "See," I handed over the camera and both girls gushed over the dogs. I tiptoed into our room just after midnight. I closed the door quietly.

"I missed you," Edward said before I had a chance to turn around. He was lying in bed shirtless. Glasses perched on his nose reading a book.

"I missed you as well." I crawled up beside him. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him. He rubbed his hands through my hair for a few minutes then shut off the light. "I love you." I told him before closing my eyes.

"I love you too Bella."

I woke the next morning to Edward fumbling with the draw string on my pyjama bottoms. I ground my hips into him. Then he carefully slipped his hand into my panties. I moaned quietly as his fingers brushed against my now wet core. Edward gently teased my clit, pinching it lightly between his fingers.

"Does that feel good Bella?" he asked staring down at me. I only nod to him. Not trusting myself to talk knowing I may be too loud. "Come with me." Edward pulled his hand from my pants and I eagerly followed him into the bathroom. I locked the door to our room and he locked the door to the conjoining room, which wouldn't be occupied until tonight when my parents arrived. "The shower will mask some of our noise," he said turning the water on.

We took turns undressing and playfully touching one another before stepping into the steaming shower stall. Edward grabbed my hips from behind and pressed his cock against me. I leaned forward into the cool wall of the shower. His fingers trailed from my hips then between my thighs. I bit my lip to hold back a moan when he dipped a finger inside me. Edward leaned into me, resting his head on my shoulder then trailed kisses down my neck. I reached behind me sliding my hand between us so I could stroke him.

"That feels amazing Bella," he said into my ear. "Can I take you from behind?" he asked.

I had never had sex that way, not even with Riley. I tensed up for a moment. Edward noticed, removed his fingers from me and turned me to face him."

It was just an idea we don't have to."

"I want to." I felt myself blush "I just never have before." I admitted.

"Never?" he asked "Not even with..." he trailed off.

"Nope," I responded "But I want to try."

Morning breath forgotten Edward kissed me deeply then turned me to face the wall. His hands gripped my waist.

"Bend over Bella." I did as Edward instructed. He situated his legs, placing them firmly on the wet ground. He removed one hand from my waist and grabbed his cock. He teased me with it then pushed into me.

"God, Edward," I gasped.

He was able to go deeper taking me from behind. Edward reached around with his left hand and played with my clit while continuing to thrust into me.

"So tight," Edward groaned.

In typical Bella fashion I lost my footing. Slipping slightly, but Edward steadied me not missing a thrust. I felt my walls clench down on him and cried out his name in the same instant he moaned mine.

"How was that?" He asked smug.

"Amazing," I said breathlessly "We'll need to do that more often."

We washed ourselves quickly hoping we saved hot water for everyone else. I busied myself in the kitchen all morning and early afternoon. Harper and Leah helped me bake dozens of cookies. They insisted they leave Santa a wide variety. We had a light lunch shortly after my parent's arrived. They were being nauseatingly flirty. In the last week she met with a lawyer, getting papers drawn up to divorce Phil.

Esme kicked me out of the kitchen replacing me with my mother. I heard someone playing the piano and followed the sound. I turned the corner into the living room and I saw that Harper was sitting beside Edward on the bench. They were playing Jingle Bells together. My heart soared watching the two of them together. Both were laughing while singing along.

"How do we sound?" Harper asked after a few minutes. Edward turned and smiled at me. I felt my knees go weak. He had such an effect on me.

"You sound wonderful," I applauded.

"Why don't you play us something?" Edward suggested.

"If I must," I joked. Edward pat his lap and I sat down. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and squeezed me tight. "What do you want me to play?" I asked Harper.

"Rudolph," she suggested.

"Rudolph it is," I kissed her briefly on the head.

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer," Edward sang.

"Had a very shiny nose," Harper joined in.

"-and if you ever saw it, you could even say it glows." I joined in.

We laughed and sang along to the rest of the song together.

Christmas Eve with the Cullen's was wonderful. After dinner Esme handed out matching flannel pants for each of us to wear. We changed into our pyjamas and gathered in the family room the kids were each given a gift to open. All which were board games. Games were played all night and tons of sugary goodies were eaten

"Don't forget the carrots for the reindeer," Harper reminded me as I kissed her goodnight.

"I won't," I assured her. "Sleep tight, baby girl."

"I will momma."

At eleven Emmett bounded down the stairs in a Santa suit. "They're out," he announced.

We all got to work filling stockings and placing gifts under the tree. Alice and Rose ate the cookies left for Santa, leaving a trail of crumbs on the fireplace, beside the empty plate. It took just over an hour and we had everything set up for the morning. I had never seen so many presents under a Christmas tree. The kids were going to be thrilled in the morning.

"Alice." Edward pointed to the door above our room and rolled his eyes. A Mistletoe hung above the entry way.

"At least it's not parsley." I laughed. Edward raised an eyebrow in question. I told him about my first kiss with Riley, he laughed. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me before leading us into the room. The room was lit with candles and a small Christmas tree was decorated in the far corner near the window.

"What's all of this?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you my gifts tonight."

"Oh," I answered and smiled. "I actually have something I wanted to give you as well." I opened the top draw of the dresser my clothes were in and pulled out his gift. Edward was sitting in the centre of the bed with two wrapped packages.

"I'm so happy you're here with me," he said when I sat cross-legged in front of him.

"Me too."

Edward nudged the smaller for the two boxes towards me."Open this one first." I pulled the bow off the present and tore the paper off. It was another Pandora box. I took the lid off and nestled inside was a beautiful silver Christmas tree bead, which had a gold star adorned in top.

Edward grabbed my wrist and took my charm bracelet off and added the new addition.

"For our first Christmas."

"It's beautiful, I love it." He learned forward and kisses me, before encouraging me to open the second gift. The second box was long and rectangular. Once the glittery paper was off I opened the box. I read over everything inside."We're going to Hawaii?" I tossed the box and it's contains aside and tackled Edward placing kisses all over him.

"You mentioned a get a way a while back so I planned this. I already talked to your mom; she'll watch Harper since she plans on staying in Forks."

"This is just...wow."

"I'm glad you're excited." he pulled me to him and kissed me once again.

"Now your turn to open my gift." I climbed off Edward and grabbed the present I had for him. "It's nothing compared to a trip to Hawaii, but I think you'll like it."

My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched Edward tear at the wrapping paper. He took the silver bow I placed on the gift and set it on his head. It made me laugh and calmed my nerves for a moment. Edward pulled the book out of the package and stared at it.

"Is this your book?" he asked meeting my gaze.

"Yes," I whispered, over the last three months I threw myself into writing. It all came easier now, which I'm sure was due to having Edward in my life. When Harper was at school and Edward at work I planted myself in front of my computer. "I wanted you to be the first to read it."

Edward flipped through the pages and closed the book. "This is the best gift I've ever been given," he told me.

**Harper's POV**

As hard as I tried waiting up for Santa to arrive, I feel asleep. Maybe next year I can stay awake.

The room was still dark but the clock said it was six. I climbed off the top bunk and shook Leah's arm trying to wake her. "Leah, up, up, it's Christmas."

"Yes!" she shrieked jumping out of bed.

"We need to wake the boys," I hoped on the bottom bunk to wake Preston up while she woke her brother up. "Get up, it's present time." I announced.

After the boys were awake we decided we'd each wake our parents up and meet down stairs. I tip toed into mommy's room. I crawled into momma's bed, between her and Edward. "Momma, it's Christmas wake up." I shook her arm and she groaned rolling over. I threw my hands up in frustration. I was about to jump on here when Edward scared me.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and he started tickling me.

"Stop. Please." I begged through laughter. When he finally stopped I asked. "Can you help me wake momma?"

"Let's tickle her," he suggested. Edward attacked her stomach while I tickled her armpits. It didn't take long for her to open her eyes.

"I'm up, stop or I'll pee the bed." she laughed. Silly momma adults don't pee the bed.

"Come on, up, up. I want to see what Santa brought." Edward pulled me off the bed and spun me in a circle. He set me on the floor and I headed for the door. I turned to make sure they were following. Edward was kissing momma. "Come on." I wedged myself between them grabbing their hands pulling then towards the door. I was going to be upset if the other kids were already opening gifts. When we got downstairs Grandpa Charlie and Carlisle were sorting everyone's gifts into piles.

"Here Harper go ahead and open this while we wait." Esme handed me a stoking with my name in it. I dumped the stocking out on the floor. It was filled with candies, a Barbie and a make-up kit. It took forever to open presents. I was use to opening mine all at once, but we went around the room each person taking a turn. Santa brought me a lot this year; I got a hot pink Barbie corvette, a new pair of snow boots and a coat, some Littlest Pet shops, Princess and the Frog DVD, games for my Leapster and Princess dress up clothes. Leah also got dress up clothes, we'll have fun together.

"Harper you have one more gift," Momma told me. "It's from Edward and me," she explained passing me the gift. The package was very light. I shook it a few times and it didn't make a sound.

"Is there even anything in here?"

"Just open it," she encouraged. I ripped the paper off tossing it to Jasper, who was in charge of putting it in the trash bags. It was a padded envelope I opened it and stuck my hand inside. I slowly pulled out something glossy. There were three photos of two puppies. They were curled up together. One had a green bow on its head the other a red one.

"Who's puppies?" I questioned. Please be mine please be mine. I crossed my fingers.

"Yours!" Mom and Edward shouted together.

"Really?" I asked. I only wanted one, but I get two? Wow! Hand down best Christmas ever.

"That's not fair she get's dogs," Lane whined. Why is he whining? He gets a new brother or sister soon. I want a brother or sister. Maybe I can ask Santa for one next year.

**EPOV**

This would have to be my best Christmas so far. Having everyone I love here at the cabin was a real treat. The never ending excitement from the kids was contagious. It was so fun to see the twinkle in their eyes as they opened their gifts. They had enough stuff to keep them entertained for the next week while we were here.

Harper loved the puppies. I was thrilled Bella agreed to get both. After lunch I excused myself to take a little nap. I was only asleep an hour before Harper woke us up. I tried to sleep last night, but the book Bella wrote was calling me from the bed side table. Read me! Read me! It chanted over and over in my head. Finally I gave in. It took me just over four hours, but I read the whole thing. Bella poured so much emotion into her writing. It was so detailed I could feel the same aches she did, with the news of Riley's death. I cried when she explained the joy that overwhelmed her when Harper was born. By reading her book I was able to get inside Bella's head. To understand the things she couldn't speak aloud.

There was a quiet tap on the door, I rolled over to see Bella peek here head in the room.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm great, just tired." I yawned "Want to join me?"

"I'll snuggle with you for a bit, I told the kids I'd watch Princess and the Frog with them." I pulled the duvet back and she climbed in beside me. Bella turned to face the window. I rolled over wrapping my arms around her, pulling her to my chest.

"I read your book," I told her.

"When?" she asked in disbelief.

"Last night, I was up until almost five, but I finished it."

"No wonder you're tired," she laughed.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to read it."

"You're welcome, I know at times I'm hard to figure out and I thought it would give you more of an inside look at my life."

"Well I appreciate you trust me enough to share it with me." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too."

The next thing I knew I was laying in bed by myself, it was dark outside. I took a quick shower and joined my family just in time for Christmas dinner.

"How was your nap, dear?" my mom asked handing me a glass of her famous eggnog.

"I feel refreshed; I didn't mean to sleep so long though."

"You didn't miss much."

"Hey do you know where Bella is?" I had seen everyone, but her.

"Out on the deck,"

"Thanks." I placed a kiss on my mom's cheek and went outside.

I walked out into he crisp air, it was dark and took my eyes a few moments to focus before I saw Bella. She was sitting on the porch swing curled up in a Snuggie. My mom bought us each one For Christmas. Bella noticed me as I walked closer, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Edward," she said annoyed "What is this?" she held up a folded piece of paper.

Crap, she found it.

"I can explain." I ran my hand over my face then thru my hair, before sitting down beside her. "Where did you find it?" I asked.

"I was doing laundry, it was in a pair of your jeans." Bella handed me the check she had written out for one of the puppies. I ran back after she got in the car that afternoon and swapped it out for my check.

"I really wanted to pay for them both." I told her truthfully.

"I am capable of paying for a dog, Edward." she spat

"We never have talked about finances so I wasn't sure if five hundred would set you back."

"Trust me, I'm fine in the money department."

"I don't see what the big deal is, why can't you let me pay for them."

"Because, it was my idea and the gift was for my daughter. Therefore I want to pay for it."Bella folded her arms over her chest and stared out towards the lake. She looked extremely sexy when she was upset. "What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Huh?" I asked

"I was wondering what is so funny that has you laughing."

I didn't realize I was laughing. "Your sexy when your upset." I admitted and she laughed. "What can I do to make this better?" She was silent for a few moments contemplating her answer. Please don't cut me off, please.

"I am going to write you a check for one dog and I will be going with you to the bank to make sure it gets deposited." I was about to protest but she silenced me with a kiss.

"I think we just survived our first fight."

"We did." she agreed.

"I think this qualifies for make-up sex." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"I should cut you off, but your lucky I'm in the mood."

"Follow me."

The house was full with people and I needed Bella now. I grabbed her by the hand, led her down the stairs off the deck and into the driveway.

"What are we doing?" she asked as I unlocked the Volvo. I was glad I had my keys on me.

"Get it we're not going far." I ordered jumping in the driver seat.

As soon as Bella's seat belt was in place I threw my car in reverse. The tires were spinning in the snow. I drive us half a mile down the road and pulled off to the shoulder. I didn't want to go any further in case we got stuck in the snow.

"Backseat." I motioned with my thumb.

"I've never had sex in a car before." Bella said climbing over the console and into the back.

"Neither have I." I pulled my sweatshirt I've my head before joining her in the back.

"This has to go."

I grabbed the Snuggie Bella had balled up in her lap and threw it on the floor. She grabbed the hem of her sweater and yanked it over her head. We worked quickly removing our pants.

"What are those?" Bella snorted pointing to my festive Holiday boxers.

"Don't act like you don't like them." I smirked taking them wasn't much room in the back of the Volvo, but I laid Bella down on the backseat.

"Ah cold leather." she jumped up. "Where's my Snuggie?" she asked. I handed it to her and she laid it across the leather seat. Once in place I tackled her and began kissing her. "Edward I want you now." she said between kisses.

"It will probably work better if you straddle me." I told her sitting up and placing her on my lap. "Since we don't have much room."

Bella grabbed my cock with her left hand and positioned herself above it. Slowly she lowered herself onto me. As soon as the head was in her warmth I felt relived. I loved being buried inside her. I placed my hands on her thighs and pulled her down, taking all of me inside her. Bella and I stared into each others eyes as she moved up and down my shaft. She fisted my hair yanking me closer to her.

"God Bella, you feel so amazing." I groaned as she tightened here walls around me. I knew she was getting close, so I reached between us and began rubbing her clit.

"Edward, that feels amazing, I'm almost there." she cried out.

"I know baby, cum for me." I begged.

I felt her walls clamp down around me as she had her orgasm. I grabbed her around the waist and thrust into her hard, three more times then explode inside her meeting my own. Bella collapsed onto me and I held her tightly against my chest. She slowly began sliding herself up and down my cock again. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I just love having you inside me."

"I love being inside you." We embraced each other for a few more minutes and got dressed. "Do you think their waiting on us for dinner?" I asked then Bella's cell chirped, indicating a text message. She laughed and showed me the message.

B- Quickies are suppose to be quick. Hurry we are hungry. -A

"Why does she assume we had a quickie?"

"It's Alice she knows all." Bella laughed "and you flew out of the driveway I'm sure they all heard us take off."

"Good point."

When we got back to the cabin our families were seated around the dinner table. Each had a knowing smirk on their face. I glanced down at Bella, she was beat red realizing we got caught.

**Let me know what you think and please review. I see how many hits/alerts. I know how many of you read this story so please leave me some love so I can get my reviews up there!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter ;) You guys are awesome!**

**There's another Harper's POV in this chapter. **

**Thanks to my Beta Charmlightlove, she is awesome and reviewed two chapters for me last night. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I have fun with her characters.**

**Ch. 12**

**BPOV**

It was already New Years eve. Our cabin vacation was almost over. This last week has been one of the best weeks of my life. It was so nice being able to spend time with family and friends. So much love between Edward and I had been shared.

I was exhausted though so after an intense snowball fight, which I agreed to par take in, Harper and I took a nap together. I awoke to a familiar, husky voice of my best friend.

"Wake up my beauties," Jacob said settling between Harper and I.

"Hey you," I rolled over and hugged him tightly. "Where's the wife to be?" I yawned.

"Downstairs, Alice is already planning our wedding," he laughed.

"I better be the flower girl," Harper said bouncing on Jake's chest.

"You know it kiddo." I laughed along with them as Jake gave Harper a knuckle sandwich. I hadn't seen Jake since the day Alice moved into town and I had my minor melt down about Em calling me 'B'. We lay in bed catching up for half an hour. Harper was excited to share the news of her puppies with Jacob.

A light tap was on the door. "Come in." we all sang together. Edward pushed the door open and him and Leah walked in.

"Leah, I get to be your flower girl." Harper hoped off the bed and threw her arms around Leah's waist.

"Sounds perfect to me," Leah said embracing her.

"Let me see." I walked over and she fanned her left hand out. The diamond solitaire sparkled in the dim bedroom light. "It's beautiful," I told her."Jake did good." She laughed.

"Alright boys, out!" Alice said walking into the room.

"What's going on?" I questioned, Rose and Alice were both armed with beauty products.

"Our parents offered to watch the kids so we could go celebrate the New Year in Port Angeles," Edward explained.

"One of my friends opened a club there and the grand opening is tonight," Rose added.

"I guess I will see you in a while," Edward kissed me in the cheek, threw Harper over his shoulder and left the room.

At nine thirty we were leaving the house. The eight of us were able to fit in Rose and Emmett's SUV.

"You're driving me crazy in that dress," Edward whispered into my ear. Alice had packed me a sapphire blue strapless dress; that hit mid thigh, paired it with a pair of black peep toe stilettos. My hair was curled then pulled into a low bun on the side of my head. Rose made my make-up dramatic.

"If the dress is driving you crazy wait until you see what's under it," I purred into his ear.

"Not funny." Edward grabbed my hand that was resting on his thigh and moved it up until I could feel his erection, pressing against his black slacks. It was a fifteen minute drive to Port Angeles from the cabin.

The club was packed; hundreds of people were crammed in there to celebrate the coming year.

"What can I get you to drink?" Edward asked.

"Just a diet coke, I'll stay sober with the preggos."

"You sure?"

"Positive, have them throw in a lime slice."

"Alright we'll be back." Edward kissed me and disappeared to the bar with the other guys. I had felt dizzy and exhausted all day, figured it wasn't smart to add alcohol to the mix.

We talked wedding plans with Leah, they were thinking a destination wedding in the spring. Yes, another excuse for a vacation.

"Bella!" I turned in the direction that I heard my name being called. Mike Newton, a fellow classmate was walking towards us.

"Crap," I muttered.

"What?" Leah asked. I pointed to Mike.

"Newton." Rose growled.

"Who's Newton?" Alice questioned.

"We went to high school with him." I explained.

"He would follow Bella around like a puppy dog," Rose laughed. "I bet if she stood still he'd hump her leg." I punched her in the shoulder.

"Not funny."

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Mike asked throwing his arms around me, yanking me into a hug. I kept my arms at my side and tensed up.

"Hi Mike."

"It's been years how have you been?"

"Doing good," I said as he released me.

Mike looked me up and down a few times, which creeped me out."I see you're not married anymore." he motioned towards my left hand. "Want to dance?"

"Thanks, but I will have to decline your offer."

"Come on Bella." he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards the dance floor.

"I believe she said no, Mike." Edward pulled me out of Mike's arms and hugged me closely.

"Cullen," Mike said annoyed.

"Why don't you go run off Mike, we don't need you to damper our evening."

"Find me if you change your mind Bella." Mike called over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd.

"You alright?" Edward asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," I assured him.

"Dude was that Newton?" Em asked walking up with Jake and Jasper. They were all carrying our drinks.

"Yes," Edward and I muttered together.

"He got fat," Em laughed.

"And did you see that receding hairline?" Rose added causing us all of us to chuckle.

After the guys took a few shots we went out on the dance floor. The last time I danced with Edward was back in September when I had my minor breakdown. I was looking forward to his hands being on my body.

"They're adorable," I yanked Edward by his shirt and pointed to Jasper and Alice. They were dancing close together both gazing down at her baby bump.

"I can't wait until that's us," I thought I heard Edward say, but I wasn't sure. It was so loud in here. I felt incredibly sexy grinding against Edward on the dance floor. His hands trailed down my body, the feeling was making me crazy.

All too soon the evening was getting closer to midnight. New Year's party hats and noise makers were passed out. We all took a glass of Champagne. Alice and Rose had Sparkling cider. I clung to Edward's side as we watched coverage from New Years at the Needle, in Seattle. It was being played on multiple flat-screen tv's throughout the club.

"I want to make a quick toast," Alice announced. The eight if us gathered in a circle to listen to her."Here's to two thousand eleven, a year filled with love, happiness," she looked at Edward and I. "marriage," she motioned with her flute towards Jacob and Leah. "and new life." Alice's left hand grazed her belly then Rose's barley there bump. We all hollered and clanked our flutes together.

"Alright ladies and gentleman," the DJ's voice echoed in the room. "Begin the count down with me." he paused a moment and began. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five," While we were counting down I looked at the faces of everyone I was with, the excitement and anticipation of the coming year. I was happy to be leaving twenty ten in the past and move forward.

I always dreaded New Years, every year it made its appearance. I knew the anniversary of Riley's death was in the horizon. Each year throwing me deeper into depression, another year he missed out on. Twenty eleven was going to be a good year I could already feel it.

"Four, three, two, one!"

"Happy New Year!" everyone yelled together.

Edward grabbed me around the waist and dipped me. Confetti was falling from the ceiling as I leaned back and his lips met mine. He kissed me with so much intensity and passion. Our tongue dance together making me all too eager to get him alone.

"Happy New Year, Bella," Edward said pulling away from me.

"Happy New Year, Edward," I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him back for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward pushed me against the door when we got back to our room. I was thankful the kids and our parents were asleep.

"Turn around," he ordered.

I did as he said leaning my front side flesh with the door. Edward began kissing my expose neck and across my shoulders. His fingers found the zipper on the back of my dress and pulled it down. I pushed off the door and turned to face him, the dress pooling at my feet.

"God Bella, you are incredibly sexy." The only article of clothing I wore under the dress was a lace blue thong. Edward kept a firm grip around my waist with his left hand and his right hand found my breasts. I gasped when he pinched my nipple between his fingers. I escaped his hold and ran towards the bed. He smacked me on the ass as I got away. I lay in the centre of his bed about to remove my sling backs.

"Please, leave those on." he licked his lips while unbuttoning his shirt.

"You like these?" I threw my right leg over my left on and began bouncing my foot, showing off one of my shoes.

"They're sexy." I bit my lip as I watched Edward's pants and boxers fall to the ground. He stood before me in all his make glory. I got on my knees and reached for him, pulling him into the bed. His lips found fine and our hands explored each other's bodies.

"I need to be in you," his voice was husky in my ear. "It's all I've thought about since I saw you in that dress."

Edward was still on top, pinning me to the bed. He reached between us and yanked my thong off."I want you too." His body felt amazing against mine. Edward looked into my eyes and slowly pushed himself inside me. We moaned together at the sensation. Edward began to thrust into me and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I moved my hips in time with his meeting each one of his thrusts.

"I love you Edward," I gasped. My nails dug into his back as I tried to pull myself closer to him.

"Bella you feel amazing." He continued thrusting into me and I could feel myself getting close. Edward must have felt it as well. He rolled us over so I was on top straddling him. I rode his cock up and down. The feeling was intense, he could go deeper with this new position.

"Fuck," Edward cried out and grabbed hold of my hips. His mouth found my tits and he began sucking on them. I rode him harder and faster almost reaching my climax. Edward pulled his mouth away from my breasts and started rubbing my clit. I threw my head back losing all control as I came. I didn't care if anyone heard me, this was the best orgasm I've ever had.

"Ugh, Bella," Edward cried out as I felt him fill me. I collapsed on top of him, both of us were breathing hard.

"That was...wow," I said breathlessly. Edward rolled into his side and I slid off of him.

"Wow is right," he smirked and kissed my lips.

We lay together for a few moments before he rolled over and pulled something out of the nightstand.

"I got you something," he said turning back towards me.

He held out a box I was starting to become familiar with.

"Not that I don't love my Pandora charm bracelet, but how many more are you going to get me?" I asked opening the box.

"I still have a lot to fill."

My newest bead was gold and had stars punched out of it.

"Reminded me of our first trip to the cabin, and the shooting star we saw."

"It's perfect thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bella,"

**Harper's POV**

Today was the day I would be getting my puppies. The two weeks I had to wait between Christmas and today were long. Thankfully my other presents kept me busy, but I was still bouncing with excitement. I had wanted a dog for a while, still couldn't believe I was getting two. I had everything ready for them: food, beds, toys, collars, leashes. Now all I needed was them.

"Harper you ready?" Momma called from downstairs.

"Is it time?" I yelled running out of my room.

I took the stairs two at a time to get down faster. I was proud of myself for not tripping.

"Are you excited?" Momma asked holding my coat out for me to slip into.

"Very," I said walking out the door. "Where's Edward?" I wondered aloud, I thought he was coming too.

"He'll meet us there, he got stuck at work a while longer," she explained.

The drive seemed to take forever. Maybe it was just all the pent up excitement, but we couldn't get there fast enough.

"Are we there yet?" I whined

"In a few," Mom said looking at me in her mirror.

A minute later I asked again.

"Harper Alice Biers," Mom warned "You need to settle down you got it?"

"Yes, momma I'm just so excited."

"I know you are baby, just tone it down a notch."

Like momma promised a few minutes later we turned onto a dirt road; that lead to a farm. Once she turned the car off I wanted to bolt out the door, but stopped since she warned me to settle down. Time went in slow motion as I watched momma get out of the car and finally help me down.

We were greeted by a friendly lady with white hair. She reminded me of Nana Esme. Even though Esme wasn't my real grandma she told me I could call her Nana and she thought of me as one of her grandkids.

I held momma's hand and we skipped towards a beat up red barn behind the house. I could hear dogs barking as we approached. We got inside and I was lead to a kennel with my two puppies.

"Go on," Mom encouraged letting go of my hand.

I bent down and put my hands up for the puppies to smell. Something momma always told me to do before petting a dog. They were cute one was black and had white patches across her back and some on her face. The second was black, white and brown. Both were excited and were climbing all over one another trying to get out of the kennel.

"Want to hold one?" The lady asked.

I nodded holding my arms out. She reached over and grabbed the patchy one and set her in my arms. She immediately started licking my face.

"She's so cute," I laughed, her tongue was ticking me. "I want to name her Bailey,"

"I like that name," Mom said rubbing patches head.

"Sorry I'm late," Edward walked into the barn and wrapped mom in a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Have you named them yet?" Edward asked

"Edward, meet Bailey," I introduced holding the puppy up for him to see.

"Bailey," he scratched behind her ear. "Suits her well." he smiled.

"What about him?" Mom asked grabbing the other eager puppy.

Edward took Bailey from me and mom placed the second puppy in my arms. He was a little more wild then his sister. He started nibbling on my fingers.

"Did you name him yet?" Edward asked me.

I knew I wanted a dog names Bailey, but even after two weeks of thinking I couldn't think of a name I really liked.

"No, I'm stumped,"

"How about Max?" Mom threw out there. "Or Bandit?"

I shook my head no, neither names fit.

"Oliver?" Edward chimed in.

"Nah,"

"Tucker?" He gave it another go.

I thought about it for a moment, I really liked Tucker.

"What do you say boy, should we name you Tucker?" I asked the puppy.

I held him up and started at him. He did look like a Tucker.

"I like Tucker," Momma said

"I do too, Tucker and Bailey."

**EPOV**

Really, official poop scooper? What was I thinking when I offered that. It was pouring down rain and I was out back scooping poop. If these dogs new one thing, it was pooping.

I chanced a glance over my shoulder, I felt someone's gaze on me. There standing at the back door of Bella's house was Alice, Rose and Bella chuckling while watching me. I mentally groaned, but put on my best fake smile and waved the pooper scooper in the air. That only made them laugh harder.

I finished my chore and went back inside. Bella was going to go to Port Angeles with the girls to pick up Preston's birthday present. Renee was at meeting with her lawyers so I offered to spend the day with Harper.

"Looking good out there Edward," Rose smirked when I walked in the door.

"Thanks," I laughed walking past her to wash my hands.

I felt Bella's small hands wrap around my face. "Thanks for taking care of the poop," Bella said placing her chin on my shoulder, then kissed my cheek.

"I did offer my services,"

She laughed. "We shouldn't been gone too long a few hours tops," she told me.

"No problem," I grabbed a towel off the counter to dry my hands. "I was going to take her to lunch and figured we could take the dogs on a walk,"

"She'll like that,"

"You have a good time, and stay out of trouble," I teased

"Like we'd get her into trouble," Alice laughed.

I walked the girls out to Rose's SUV. "I love you," I gave Bella a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too," she said and I shut the door.

I watched as they drove down the road then went into the house. I walked upstairs to Harper's room and knocked.

"Come in," she said.

I peeked my head in she was curled up with both dogs on her bed flipping through a book.

"Do you want to go grab some lunch?" I offered.

"Yea," she jumped out bed and called for the dogs. "C'mon Bailey and Tucker to your kennel," Both dogs followed her down the stairs and we locked them in their kennel in the laundry room. "You be good and you'll get treats when I get home," Harper informed them.

There weren't many choices for restaurants' in Forks, so we choose a small Café that offered soups and sandwiches.

"Thanks for bringing me Edward," Harper smiled at me then started to suck her chocolate milk down. "I like spending time with you,"

Tug at my heart strings why don't you little girl. "I like spending time with you as well," I told her. The waitress came over and took our lunch orders then disappeared. "Hey Harper I wanted to talk to you about something,"

She set her coloring crayon down and looked up from the page she was drawing on. "About what?"

Suddenly I felt nervous about what I was going to tell her. How would she react? "Well," I began and took a deep breath. "What would you think about your mom and I getting married?"

Harper looked at me for a moment and smiled "So you'd be my daddy then?" she asked.

"Would you like if I was your daddy?"

"Yes, I want a daddy. Like Preston, Leah and Lane they always tell me great things about their daddy's ."

"I wouldn't be your real dad you understand that right?" I wasn't sure how much she understood about her dad.

"I know," she stated simply. "My daddy is in here," she pointed to her chest. "Momma says he's in my heart always,"

"Your mom is smart,"

"She is," Harper agreed. "I think you should marry momma, you make her happy. I like seeing her happy,"

"Can you promise me not to talk tell your mom about this? I want it to be a surprise,"

"My lips are sealed," she took her thumb and index finger squeezed them together and moved them over her lips, acting like she was zipping them shut.

We talked about her friends, school and the new puppies while we ate our lunch.

"Care if we stop by to visit my parents before we got back to your house?" I asked looking into the rearview mirror while driving through town.

"YAY!" She cheered "Nana Esme and Carlisle," I was glad she loved my parents, it only made this whole relationship that much better.

My mom greeted us at the door and offered Harper a cookie, which she happily accepted.

"I'll be right back," I told them before disappearing upstairs.

I went into my dad's office and opened the safe. I stopped by a jewelry store in Port Angeles a few weeks back. I found two rings I thought Bella would love, but had a hard time choosing between the them. I grabbed both the velvet boxes and went to get Harper's opinion.

"What do you have there?" My mom asked when I sat down on a barstool beside Harper.

I set both boxes on the granite counter top and smiled at my mom. I could tell by the smile on her face and the fact she was about to bounce out of her shoes, that she had already sneaked a peek. "Don't act like you don't know," I laughed.

"Alright I know, but what are you doing with them?"

I turned to Harper who was busy dipping her cookies in a glass of milk.

"Harper, remember how we talked about me asking your mom to marry me?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, Edward it was only an hour ago," she said matter-of-factly causing my mom and I to burst into laughter.

"Well I want you to pick out of these two rings, which one I should give your mom,"

Harper's eyes got wide as I opened the boxes. "Really I get to pick?" I nod and she started clapping her hands in excitement. I set the first box in front of her. The ring nestled inside had a carat sized princess cut diamond in the center with smaller princess cut stones encrusted into the platinum band. "It's so sparkly," she said picking up the box to examine the ring. "I really like it, but let me see the other." I set the next box in her hands and Harper's whole face lit up. "This one, momma will love this one!" she exclaimed. I was leaning more towards the second ring myself. This ring had a carat and a half round brilliant diamond center and was on a platinum band that was surrounded in smaller round diamond.

"That's my favourite as well," my mom said.

"Then it's settled, I will give your mom this one,"

"She's going to be so excited," Harper jumped into my lap and wrapped me in a hug.

**AN**: **Thanks everyone for sticking with the story! Lot's of good things are about to come. Chapter 13 is ready to post so if I reach 100 reviews before I head to work this afternoon I will post before I leave. If not I'll post it later tonight ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

Well I didn't reach my goal of 100 reviews, but thanks to everyone who did! As promised I said I would post Ch. 13 tonight when I got home. I hope you all enjoy.

Thanks to my beta Charmlightlove.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight 

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

January 10th, 2011. Seven years, it was seven years ago today, Riley was taken from me.

I lay in bed still, not moving, an endless stream of tears running down my cheek. I was grateful Edward didn't stay with me last night. He didn't need to see me like this, I felt like I was barely hanging on. I was stupid to think this anniversary would be any different from the last six. Maybe it was even harder because the more I was falling in love with Edward. The more Riley seemed to be disappearing. I use to be able to remember Riley so clearly. Now my memories were hazy. Replaced with newer, crystal clear memories; filled with Edward.

I glanced at the clock, three in the morning. I knew sleep would be impossible now that my mind wouldn't shut off. I threw my blankets back and pulled on the first clean clothes I could find. Not bothering to care if they matched.

"Mom," I knocked quietly on her door. A moment later she opened it.

"Is everything alright Bella?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, can you get Harper ready and take her to school for me, when it's time?"

"I can, where are you going?"

"I just need to be alone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize before, it's the tenth isn't it?" I just nod and she embraced me. "Take all the time you need, just be safe."

"I will," I promised and let go of her.

I grabbed my keys, cell and coat then made my way to the car. It was snowing, but the roads didn't look bad. I cranked the heat in my Explorer and pulled out of my driveway. The town was deserted at this early hour as I drove through town. It took just over five minutes to reach the cemetery. I took my gloves, flash light and hat from the centre console and grabbed a blanket from the backseat. I spread the blanket out over the light dusting of snow that covered Riley's resting place.

"Hi, Riley," I kissed my gloved finger tips and touched the headstone, the stone was cold. "It's been seven years since you were taken from me, but I'm sure you know that," the tears were threatening to escape my eyes. "I miss you so much, I hope you know that," I wiped at the tears. "Wish you were here, I got Harper two puppies for Christmas. I picked Australian Shepard's because I knew you always wanted one. I, only wanted to get her one, but Edward talked me into getting another," I laughed weakly at the memory of Edward begging me to get two. "I told him I loved him, but I feel like you're starting to disappear from my memories the closer Edward and I get. I'm afraid soon I won't even be able to remember your face, but that's silly, I just have to look at Harper. She's starting to look more like you the older she gets. You would be so proud of her, Riley. She's an amazing girl wish you could get to know her."I reached into my purse and pulled out Harper's kindergarten photo and set it against the headstone. "I hope you can see this," I motioned in the darkness towards the photo. "I'll leave it for you," The wind was blowing now and more snow was falling. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon," I promised him. I got back in the car and began to drive out of town towards the coast. I still needed time to myself.

I turned South on the 101 and headed along the Pacific Coastline knowing exactly where I was headed. The sky started to lighten and the snow turned to rain the further South I drove. I stopped for gas and coffee in Aberdeen. Then, continued south until I reached Cannon Beach in Oregon. It took just over four hours to get there.

Every anniversary since his death I spent at the beach in Santa Barbra where we got married. I couldn't realistically spend the day there, but Cannon Beach held a special place in my heart. Riley and I spent a week here every summer for three years. I parked the car near a beach access point and got out to walk in the sand. So many times Riley and I walked the length of this beach.

_**Flash back**_

_"B, come look at this," Riley waved me over to where he was standing on the beach, near the water, the tide was out and we were walking near Haystack Rock, looking at the sea life in the tide pools. _

_"Just a moment," I said before snapping a photo of a sea-star I was fascinated with. "What is it?" I asked walking towards him._

_"Check out this shrimp thing." I crouched down beside him and looked at the little shrimp which lay on the wet sand. _

_"Really you called me over for this?" The sea stars and urchins were neater then this dead shrimp, that washed up. _

_"Give me your camera," I pulled the camera over my neck and handed it to him. He focused the lens and snapped a photo. He showed it to me and I laughed. The photo was blurry._

_"Let me," I took the camera back, changed the aperture and ISO before snapping a photo. I was slowly standing up straight when a wave came up behind us, knocking Riley and I took the ground. It happened so fast, the wave came out of no-where._

_"Bella!" I heard Riley yell for me before I went under again. I wasn't the best swimmer, my hands frantically searched for his in the cold ocean. _

_"Riley," I called out when my head broke the water's surface. I felt his hands grab my wrist as the water began to slowly retreat. _

_"Bella, are you alright?" he asked hovering over me. I just started laughing hysterically. Riley looked at me like I was crazy._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"That's what we get for making fun of the beware of sneaker waves sign," Earlier on our walk we came across the warning signs, and joked about them. Riley lay down beside me in the sand and started to laugh._

_"I won't make fun of a warning sign again," he told me and I agreed. We had a good two mile walk back to the house his family was renting. We were soaked, my camera ruined, then it started to pour the last mile of our walk. When we got back to the house his parents had left us a note informing us they were spending the rest of the day in Astoria and would be back after dinner. I went to my bedroom to shower. I needed to get the sea scum off of me. When I got out Riley was freshly showered and sitting on my bed in his boxers._

_"Come here," Riley pat the bed beside him. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him. "I love you, Bella," his finger tips trailed down my bare shoulders. I pulled the towel tighter around my body then met his gaze. _

_"I love you too Riley," I whispered. _

_Riley leaned in and kissed me, we both fell back onto the bed and our hands roamed one another's bodies. We had fooled around before, but nothing ever got this heated._

_"Can I have sex with you Bella?" he asked his face was buried in my hair._

_"Will you go slow?" I asked. We were both seventeen and virgins._

_"Yes," he promised._

_"Alright," I agreed. Riley pulled the towel off my body and dropped his boxers, he brought a condom with him and rolled it into place on his cock. He joined me again on the bed, climbing between my legs. I was wet from fooling around so he was able to slide into me easily. I whimpered when he entered me for the first time. It hurt and I felt the tears stinging behind my closed eyelids._

_"Are you alright?" he asked. I looked up at him, he was staring down at me. I nod "Just try and relax," Riley told me. I took a cleansing breath and encouraged him to continue. Riley inched slowly into me, I felt him against my tissue barrier, where he paused."I love you B," his lips pressed against mine as he pushed through. I gasped; it was painful and took a few moments for me to adjust to him. Riley pulled out then thrust into me again. It didn't hurt as bad, but still wasn't comfortable. "You are so tight Bella," he moaned into my ear. I tried to get into it, but it was hard. I figured I wouldn't meet my release, but I knew Riley would. He was slow and gentle with his thrusts. To which I was thankful. "B, I'm so close," after a few more thrusts Riley finished. He collapsed on top of me. "Are you okay?" _

_"Fine," I lied I was extremely sore. Riley leaned up and slowly pulled out of me, it stung and I hissed. _

_"I'm sorry B," he kissed my cheek before rolling off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. I sat up in bed and noticed a little blood in the sheets, evidence of my lost virginity. _

_**End flashback**_

I stopped and looked at the house we use to vacate over the summer. It looked the same, two stories, wood panelling on the outside with large windows that faced the ocean. A huge deck wrapped around the top level with a staircase that led to the beach. I would have to bring Harper someday.

_**EPOV**_

I sent Bella a text before getting in the shower, like I did every morning, when I didn't wake up beside her. I took an extra long shower, it was snowing again and the water warmed my chilly body. I needed to remember to turn the heat up. When I got out I grabbed my cell to see if she had responded. No reply, that's weird. I called her cell and it went straight to voice mail. Maybe her cell was turned off. I looked up her home phone and hit call.

"Biers residents," Harper said answering the phone."Hey Harper, it's Edward, is your mom there?"

"She's not here."

"Is Nana Renee there?" Where was Bella? I was starting to panic. There was some distortion with the phone, Harper handing it off I thought.

"Morning Edward," Renee said cheerfully over the phone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Renee," I lied "Can you tell me where Bella is? Harper said she wasn't home," I heard Renee let out a breath. "Is everything alright?" I really began to panic now.

"She left early this morning around three."

"Why did she leave so early?"

"Um..hold on let me walk into the other room," my heart was pounding in my chest waiting for Renee to continue.

"It's the anniversary of, Riley's death," we whispered together. How could I be so clueless I knew it was coming up.

"Did she say when she'd be home?"

"No," Renee answered simply "Alright if she calls will you tell her to call me?"

"Sure thing,"

"Thanks," I hung up and dressed quickly I knew two people who might know where I could find her.

"Edward, how are you?" Alice asked opening her front door.

"Have you heard from Bella today?"

"No, and I didn't plan on it,"

"What do you mean?"

"The same thing every year, she disappears for the day. In California she would drive out to Santa Barbra and spend the day on the beach," she explained "It's where she felt close to him," she added.

"Do you know where she would go around here?" I really didn't think she'd head back to California.

"I'm not sure, maybe Jake would know?"

"Alright I'll try him," I gave Alice a quick hug. "Thanks and tell Preston happy birthday."

"Good luck Edward," she called to me before I slammed the door to my Volvo shut. I sped down to the mechanic shop Jake worked at in La Push. He was getting out of his truck when I pulled in.

"Hey it's Riley's anniversary do you know where Bella would be?" I blurted out.

"Shit," Jake groaned "I've been so caught up in my life, I totally spaced."

"Alice said in Cali she'd disappear to the beach."

"Oregon," Jake said "She's in Oregon, Cannon Beach."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, get in my truck I'll take you there."

"What about work?" I asked "Bella needs you and I don't want her to drive back emotional and alone."

"Thanks Jacob."

"Sure, sure." Jacob flew down the highway heading south towards Oregon.

"How do you know she's there?" I asked.

"The ocean is where she feels closest to him, most life changing experiences happened with them at the beach. Cannon beach they spent summers together," he began to tell "probably don't want to know, but she lost her virginity to him there. Then in Santa Barbra he proposed and they got married there." The four hour drive to Oregon was gruelling. I was worried about Bella and what was going on in her head, how she was coping. I wish she would have talked to me about it last night, but then again I didn't realize the day had snuck up on us so quickly. I hope she wasn't upset that I hadn't remembered.

"You alright over there?" Jake asked as we drove through Astoria.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"We'll be there soon, another half hour maybe."

"Hey Jake, I wanted to ask you something." I had been keeping the engagement ring box in my pocket waiting for the perfect moment to ask Bella.

"What's that?" he glanced over at me. I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked swerving a bit on the road while grabbing it from my hand. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon, if I survive this car trip," I joked and he laughed. "But, I wanted to make sure you were alright with it. I know Bella and you are very close and you've been there for her through everything with Riley and Harper. Basically I just want your blessing."

He smiled wide "I give you my blessing, just take good care of both of them or I'll have to hunt you down." he warned.

"Charlie said the same thing when I asked him."

"I bet he's protective over his girls."

We arrived in Cannon Beach just before noon. Now came the hard part of locating her. Jake and I both figured she would be on the beach so we'd start looking for her Explorer near beach access points.

"Bingo," Jake laughed. I looked to where he was pointing and there sat Bella's car. "Am I good or what?" he pulled up behind her.

"Are you coming along?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Nah, man she needs you, but I suggest you both stay here tonight and come back tomorrow. I'll call Renee and make sure things are situated with Harper back home."

"Thanks Jacob, I really appreciate everything you've done for me today, I couldn't have located her without you."

Jake held his fist out to me and I pounded it. "Anytime, now go find her."

I had grabbed the overnight bag I kept in my car to bring to Bella's when I stayed at her place. I was glad I decided to bring it. I fumbled with my key ring until I found the spare key to her Explorer. I unlocked it and dumped the bag inside. I waved to Jacob and disappeared down a sandy trail that led to the beach.

I was only fifty yards down the beach when I saw her. Bella was walking in my direction, head down; her face was red and puffy from crying. I stood still not wanting to scare her by yelling her name. She kept her face focused on the ground as she went to walk past me. I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"Edward?" she said shocked. "What are you...how did you?"

I ran my hand down her windblown hair trying to smooth it. "I was worried about you and didn't want you to be alone."

She buried her face into my chest and began to sob. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just needed to be alone for a while," she choked out.

"Shh… no need to apologize," I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her closer to me. "How about we get you something to eat and warm you up?" I suggested. "Then you can tell me everything."

Bella agreed and we walked back hand in hand to her car. We had lunch at a local restaurant and she told me about her morning. Visiting Riley at the cemetery and deciding to make the drive out here. She was on her way back to the car to head home when I had found her. Luckily Jake got me here in time, so I didn't miss her.

After we ate lunch we walked around the little shops in town. Our last stop was to a floral shop near the end of town. We purchased a bouquet of roses and went back to the beach. When we reached the open water I helped Bella take the roses out of the packaging.

"These are for you Riley," she said looking up towards the grey clouds.

One by one Bella and I set twenty nine roses, one for each year of his life into the ocean and the waves carried them out. With each rose she would share with me a memory she had of Riley. Once the final rose was in the ocean I wrapped my arms around Bella and we watched them disappear.

"Thank you for being here," she said kissing my arm as I held onto her.

"Thanks for not shutting me out."

"We should get going, we have a long drive back," Bella said spinning in my arms to look at me.

"Actually we're staying here tonight, Jake said he'd talk to your mom and get everything with Harper figured out," I explained hoping she'd be alright with the plan.

**BPOV**

I stayed in the warm car while Edward ran into the beautiful, Stephanie Inn to see if they had a vacancy. I'd always wanted to stay there.

I was completely shocked when Edward pulled me into his arms on the beach. Didn't surprise me Jake knew where to find me. I had enough time to myself today and was glad I was now with the man I love.

Edward ran back to the car with my favourite crooked smile in his face. "They have a room for us," he said opening my door. He helped me out and grabbed our two overnight bags. "It's a good thing we keep these in our cars," he smirked.

"It is," I agreed, I followed Edward into the luxurious inn, up the stairs and into our suite. "Wow," my mouth hung open when we walked in. The room was beautiful and if it wasn't dark we'd have an amazing view of Haystack Rock. Edward turned the gas fireplace on; it gave the room a warm glow, then he opened the French doors that led to our own private deck.

"So we can hear the waves," he told me. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thanks for being here with me."

"I want to be anywhere you are," he said kissing my forehead when I looked up at him.

"Let's take a bath together."

"That sounds amazing," I opened the bathroom door and was blown away. There was a Jacuzzi tub big enough to fit probably five adults. It was already filled and over flowing with bubbles. Red rose petals were sprinkled on top. A wooden board was place in the middle laying across the tub, hooking in either end. On top of the table was; a large silver bowel filled with berries and a smaller bowel held whipped cream. The bathroom was only lit by candles.

"When did you?" I looked at Edward leaning shirtless against the door frame.

"I had them set it up while I went out to get you," he informed me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Well, get naked and let's enjoy it," he teased. We undressed quickly and Edward helped me into the tub, before he climbed in. We took turns feeding each other berries and sipping champagne. I was so happy in this moment I never wanted it to end.

"What's that smile about?" Edward asked, leaning over the table to kiss me.

"This is perfect," I motioned with my hand towards the bathroom."You being here, loving me. Even on such a sad day I'm extremely happy and that's because of you."

Edward got out of the tub and moved the table, bowls and glasses before getting back in. He slid in behind me and pulled me close to him. "I love you Edward."

"I love you so much Bella, and I love Harper as well. You know that right?"

"Yes." I've known in my heart he loved Harper. I didn't have any doubt about that. Edward took a deep breath, when he let it go the cool air sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'll be right back," he unwrapped his arms from my body and got out the tub again. I immediately missed his touch. I pulled my hair tie out letting my curls cascade down my back, them slowly submerged my head under the water. The warm water felt good on my face. I stayed until I needed to breath and my head broke the surface. I opened my eyes and Edward was staring at me. His eyes were glossy, like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Edward," I scrambled to my feet to get out of the tub."What's wrong, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he told me. His voice was calm so I believed him. Edward got back in the tub, he sat down so he was facing me. "Bella," he began and swallowed deep. I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat. "I have been trying to figure out the perfect moment to do this. I know that this day specifically is hard for you, but I want you to be able to associate happy memories with today as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked and he took my hand.

"Isabella Marie Biers, I promise to love you and Harper, every moment of forever will you marry me?" he pulled the ring he was holding out of the water and presented it to me. It was beautiful, covered in diamonds that were sparkling in the candle light. My breath caught in my throat I wanted to yell, YES! From the top of my lungs, but it wouldn't come out. I took my gaze off the ring and smiled up at Edward then attacked him with my lips. "I take that as a yes?" he smiled against my mouth.I pulled back and stares into his green eyes.

"Yes," I finally admitted aloud. "I would be honored to be your wife."

"Makes me so happy to hear you say that," he kissed my neck and I moaned. "Bella, I need you," Edward said grinding his erection into my thigh.

"I need you too," I were still in the tub so I straddled his lap, positioning myself over his cock.I stared into Edward's eyes as I took him inside me. I went slow and bit my lip when he threw his head back once he was fully inside held me by my hips as I slid up and down his length. I fisted his hair pulling him closer to me and he took my right breast in his mouth. I gasped for some reason it was painful, but I pushed the pain aside and let him removed his mouth from my chest and found my lips. Our tongues swirled together in their own rhythmic dance. I increased my pace going faster causing both of us to moan against each others mouths. "Bella I'm close," Edward said nipping at my earlobe.

"Me too," I panted. Edward stopped me then. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"You'll like this," he promised. Edward turned me around and leaned me over the side of the tub where he took me from behind. "Do you like that Bella?" he asked thrusting deep inside me.

"Oh God Edward, that feels amazing," I cried out. He kept pumping harder and faster, I could feel his balls slapping against me and I liked it. It didn't take long before I reached my climax and a moment later Edward spilled into me crying out my name.

Edward pulled out of me and I whimpered at the lost connection, but the water was getting cold and we needed to get out. After I dressed I joined Edward on the patio. The waves crashing against the shore echoed in the distance.

"I can't believe you're going to be my wife," He said nuzzling his cheek into mine.

I glanced down at my engagement ring and smiled. "And I can't believe you're going to be my husband." I turned my head and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back," I told him. I spun out of his arms and went back into our suite to grab my cell phone. I laid my hand flat under the bed side lamp and took a photo.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked poking his head in the room.

"Sharing our good news; with everyone."

I sent out a mass text to our family and close friends. I added the photo and the following text.

- Soon to be Mrs. Cullen.

**Anyone who reviews I'll send you a sneak peek to Chapter 14 which will be up later this week ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peak. **

**Like always thanks to my AWESOME Beta Charmlight love! She is wonderful.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I just have fun with her characters.**

**Ch. 14**

**EPOV**

Wow, I had a fiancée. If you would have told me twenty four hours ago I would be laying next to my future wife, I wouldn't have believed you. I hadn't planned to propose to Bella last night, but the moment seemed right. I reached over to grab my cell to check the time. I had four text messages, each text was congratulating us on our pending nuptials. I sent thank you's back in reply and snuggled with Bella. We had three hours until we needed to check out.

I woke up with Bella straddling me. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, resting right above her naked breasts.

"Good morning," I said running my hands up and down her sides.

"Morning," she bend forward and kissed me.

"You're so beautiful," I said my fingers wondered to her tits and I squeezed them in my hands. Bella winced and pulled my hands off her. "Are you alright?" I had noticed last night she tensed up when I began sucking on her nipples.

"Yes, they're just sore," she said rubbing them gently with her hands. God, that was so hot watching her touch herself. I instantly got hard. "Well good morning to you as well," Bella laughed grinding herself against my erection. "Care to join me in the shower?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I slid her off my lap and crawled off the bed. I grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her towards the edge, where I took her and threw her over my shoulder.

"I take it you both enjoyed your stay," the hostess at the front desk smirked as we turned our key in.

I looked over at Bella, she was as red as a tomato. We barley made it in time to check out. We had spent our final two hours making love in the shower, on the vanity in the bathroom, on the floor in front of the fireplace and once against the door before we headed out. "We did thank you,"

"Do you think everyone heard us?" Bella asked when we got in the car.

"Well you were incredibly loud." I laughed. She didn't think it was funny and playfully punched my shoulder. "What does it matter anyway? It's not like we'll be seeing any of those people again,"

"Good point," she agreed.

"I think we need to stop for coffee," I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I agree, I need some caffeine if you want company on the drive home,"

"Did I wear you out?" I smiled at her.

"Yea, I'm exhausted." We grabbed coffee and gas in Seaside and continued following 101 North back to Forks. "Alice wants to know what time we'll be home," Bella said looking at her phone. "She wants to see my ring,"

I glanced at the clock "Tell her around five,"

Bella text Alice back. Once her cell was closed I grabbed her left hand brought it up to my mouth and kissed her engagement ring. It looked beautiful on her finger.

"I have a feeling Alice is up to something,"

"When isn't she?" I laughed

"She probably has our whole wedding planned out in her head already," Bella rolled her eyes and I laughed.

We got a call around four from Renee informing us she had dropped Harper off with Alice, for a play date with Preston and asked if we could pick her up there. Just after five we pulled in to Alice's drive way.

"Let me see, let me see!" Alice exclaimed when she greeted us at the door. Bella held her hand out for Alice to examine the ring. "Edward you did wonderful, it's so beautiful," her voice cracked and she started to cry.

"Pregnancy hormones," Bella whispered into my ear.

"I'm so happy for you both, come in, come in. The kids are playing in the family room,"

We followed Alice into the house, when we walked into the family room both our families and friends were gathered around.

"Surprise!" They all yelled at the same time.

"What's this?" Bella asked looking around the room.

"Your surprise engagement party of course," Alice sang.

"Momma!" Harper yelled and ran towards us. I let go of Bella's hand so she could embrace her daughter. "Do you like your ring? I helped Edward pick it out?" Harper smiled up at me and I winked at her.

"I love it baby girl, you both did a wonderful job," Bella told her.

All the women circled around Bella to take a peek at her engagement ring.

"Congrats son," My dad said patting me on the back. "I'm really happy for you,"

"Thanks dad, it means a lot,"

"I take it things went well last night?" Jake laughed raising his fist to me.

I knocked my fist with his "Sure did, thanks again for everything,"

"Anytime, was totally worth it to see Bella smiling like that," he noted and I agreed.

"I'm so planning your bachelor party." Emmett said handing me a beer.

"Of course you are," I laughed.

"Welcome to the family, Edward." Charlie came up and gave me an awkward side hug.

Renee pushed Charlie to the side and wrapped me tightly in a hug. "Thank you so much for making my baby girl so happy."

"Hands off my son, Renee," My mom laughed. Renee let go and I reached out to hug my mom. "Bella's just glowing Edward, I'm so happy for you both,"

"Thanks mom," I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

We left Alice's place after ten. I helped Bella get Harper ready for bed. Then we both passed out the moment we hit the pillows in her bed.

**BPOV**

Beep…Beep…Beep I grabbed my pillow and covered my head. It's way to early, why couldn't it be a weekend instead of Wednesday? At lease I could go back to sleep after I got Harper off to school. With that thought I leaned over a still snoring, Edward and shut the alarm off.

"Hey baby," I kissed his forehead. "It's time to wake up, back to reality today,"

"Five more minutes please," he grumbled.

I laughed he sounded just like Harper on most days. "Five more, but then you need to get up,"

I got out of bed and was hit with a sudden bout of nausea. I threw my hands over my mouth and took off towards the bathroom. Thankfully the toilet lid was open, If it wasn't I don't think the contents of my stomach would have made it into the toilet.

"Bella, baby are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly crouching down beside me.

How embarrassing, I mentally groaned still hovering over the toilet. "I'm fine," I assured him. When I felt like nothing else was going to come up I carefully sat on the floor and leaned my head against the wall.

Edward wiped my hair away from my face and touched my forehead. "You don't have a fever so that's good. Let me get you some water," I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Here baby drink this," Edward handed me a glass and I took a few sips. My throat stung as the water slid down. "Do you think it's food poisoning?"

"I don't know, how do you feel? We ate the same thing last night,"

"I feel fine," he told me. "Maybe you caught the flu. I'll call in to the office and stay home with you today," Edward began to get up and I grabbed his arm.

"You've already missed two days this week because of me, you are going to work. I'll be fine by myself for a few hours," My mom would've been here but, was leaving for Phoenix today to meet with Phil about the divorce. She left early so my dad could take her to the airport.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself,"

"I promise I'll be fine. I will call you if I need you," I assured him.

"Alright, I better shower, and get Harper ready for school," I was about to protest, but I knew he wouldn't hear anything of it. "Let's get you back in bed," Edward scooped me off the ground and carried to bed. "Now just get some rest, I'll check on you before we leave,"

When I opened my eyes I expected to hear the shower running, dogs barking or Harper's voice echoing throughout the house while she got ready for school. I rolled over to check the time, it was after eleven. My stomach growled so I decided to venture downstairs to find something to snack on. A few crackers or toast, to test my stomach out. Bailey and Tucker were whining in their kennel as I passed the laundry room. I let them out and they followed me into the kitchen. A folded piece of paper caught my attention, my name was written in Edward's hand writing.

Bella~ Sorry I didn't wake you. You looked so peaceful. I hope you feel better and please call me if you need anything. I love you so much. ~ Edward

"Isn't daddy so sweet," I said bending down to pet the dogs. I opened the back door so the dogs could go to the bathroom and run wild in the backyard. I usually took them for an afternoon walk, but didn't think that would be possible today. As I walked back into the kitchen the nausea came back for round two. I hurried to the sink and threw up again.

After rinsing my mouth out I grabbed a bowl, let the dogs in and retired back to my bedroom. Bailey and Tucker weren't allowed on my bed, but I made an exception to my rule because I wanted some company.

"Bella wake up," Edward's voice whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. "Hi, beautiful how are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" I looked past him and the clock read one thirty.

"It's my lunch hour, I came barring gifts," He laughed holding up a bottle of Sprite and a box of Saltines.

"Very thoughtful," I said sitting up.

"Have you been sick anymore?" Edward opened the soda and handed it to me.

I took a quick sip of the soda before answering. "Once more," I admitted and hoped he wasn't upset that I didn't call him.

"Are you feeling alright now?" I nod, yes. "Maybe you should try eating a few of these," he suggested opening the box of crackers.

I took the crackers from his hand and began nibbling on them. They didn't taste that great, but I didn't dare trying something else. Maybe in a few hours if I still felt alright.

"Thanks for stopping by,"

"Your welcome, I've been worried about you all day," Edward placed his hand on my thigh and gave it a little squeeze. "I have to get back now, I called Alice she's going to get Harper from school," He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back after work to take care of you,"

"You spoil me," I laughed and he smiled back at me. "Love you," I called to him before he walked out the door.

"I love you too," he answered back.

I spent the next two hours watching afternoon talk shows. Just before four I heard the front door open and Harper call for her dogs. Bailey and Tucker climbed out of my bed and hurried down the stairs. I was getting myself up when Alice walked in.

"Don't even think about moving from that bed,"

"I feel fine," I promised. "I haven't thrown up in hours,"

"Well I brought you a get well basket," Alice set an overflowing basket on my bed. I grabbed it and started pulling items out. A few bottles of Gatorade, more crackers, Pepto bismol, cans of chicken noodle soup, mouth wash, bubble bath, and buried at the very bottom an EPT.

"What is this?" I asked holding up the pregnancy test.

"I know you're pregnant," she said smugly. My mouth dropped open and I started at her like she was crazy. "I scenes these things," she tapped her finger on her temple.

"You're ridicules," I told her.

"Rose and Esme think you are as well," she said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think that?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest glaring at her. "And by the way I don't appreciate you guys talking about me behind my back,"

Alice laughed. "Well for starters you're always tired,"

"I've been busy running around after two dogs and my child," I shot back.

"You've been overly emotional,"

"Well yea, I always am this time of year. Hello the anniversary of Riley's death, did you forget?" Geez she has completely lost it.

"You're all over the place with your mood swings," I was about to protest, but she stopped me "Please let me finish," I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled and continued. "You have been dizzy and light headed, and today you started puking. To me that screams I'm pregnant,"

"You can think what you want, but I assure you I'm not pregnant,"

"If you're not, then take the test to prove me wrong,"

"Alice I'm not going to do this. There is no way. We just started having sex and I'm on the pill," I reached for my birth control pills and tossed the package at her. "I haven't missed one,"

She opened the package and looked at it. "Answer one last question and I'll drop it,"

"Fine," I huffed really annoyed now.

"When did you start your period,"

"I haven't yet," I told her honestly.

She tossed the package back at me. "So tell me why there's only two pills left in this package?"

"Yea so?"

"You should have started your period five days ago,"

I began to panic what if she was right? How did this happen? What is Edward going to think?

"Momma can Preston and I take the dogs out back?" Harper yelled from downstairs.

"Yes baby go ahead, but put your jackets on and stay in our yard,"

"Okay mom," she called back.

"Honey, I'm home," Edward called walking in the house.

Alice and I both laughed. "Up here," Alice yelled. "Are you going to test or not?" she whispered.

"Not tonight, I'll give it a few days," I heard Edward's foot steps getting louder on the wood stairs.

"Fine, but you better call me," Alice pout.

I grabbed the EPT and shoved it under the comforter just as Edward walked in the door. "Hey Alice," Edward greeted "How are you doing?"

"I'm wonderful Edward, which reminds me I have something to show you both." She quickly disappeared from the room.

I scoot over so Edward could sit beside me. "How are you feeling,"

"Great actually," he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'm starving actually," My stomach growled loudly. We both laughed. Edward pulled Alice's get well basket over and started pulling items out. I felt to make sure the EPT was still sitting beside me.

"How about I heat up some chicken noodle soup,"

"That's perfect thanks,"

"Look what I have!" Alice pranced back in my bedroom holding ultrasound photos.

"I totally spaced you had your big ultrasound," I snatched the photos out of her hand. The last photo I came to had a profile shot of the baby and a pink bow was drawn on top of her head. "A girl!" She was right, but that didn't really surprise me. I passed the photos to Edward and climbed over him to give Alice a hug. "I'm so happy for you Ali,"

"Thanks, we're ecstatic,"

"Any names picked out yet?" Edward asked handing the photos back to her.

"Not yet, but Preston and I have to get going,"

"Thanks for bringing Harper home,"

"Anytime and don't forget to call me," she winked as she walked out of my room.

The rest of the evening I spent downstairs with my family. I ate my soup while Edward and Harper split a pizza. Edward offered to get Harper ready at bedtime, then the three of us and the puppies curled up in her bed to read a book before calling it a night. "I'm going to take the dogs out real quick," Edward said. He had one under each of his arms. I leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll be in the shower," The warm water felt amazing on my skin. I felt stiff from lounging around all day. I washed my hair, lathered up my body and shaves my legs. I felt human again. I opened the shower stall a crack and reached for my towel.

"Here," Edward said handing one to me.

I pulled it into the stall and wrapped myself in it. "I didn't even hear you come in here," I pushed the doors open and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the tub, EPT in hand. He held it up.

"Why is there a pregnancy test in our bed?" I liked how he referred to it as our bed.I bit my lip and stared at the tile floor.

"," I spit out.

"I didn't catch any of that," Edward reached out and grabbed my hand tugging me towards him.

"Alice brought it over, she thinks I'm pregnant," I admitted.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want to take the test."

"Why not?" Edward pulled me down to sit on his lap. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Because it doesn't make scenes for me to be pregnant. I'm on the pill and we've only been having sex for a few weeks," Edward rest his chin on my shoulder.

"When did you get on the pill?" he asked. His breath was cool on my wet skin causing me to shiver.

"A week before Christmas,"

"You know it take a month for it to absorb into your system and work properly," I liked when he got into doctor mode. "Why don't you take it," he handed me the test.

"What if it's positive?"

"If it's positive then my week would be that much better," he smiled " A fiancée and a baby, that would be wonderful," I turned in his lap to stare into his eyes, they were hopeful. I kissed his lips lightly.

"And if it's negative?"

"Then I'll leave it up to you if you want to start trying. I want nothing more then to be married to you and have babies,"

"You're amazing do you know that?"

"So are you," he kissed the tip of my nose. "What do you say," he held the test up in front of my face. "Why don't we find out?"

"I will first thing tomorrow morning, right now I have other things on my mind,"

"Oh really now," Edward tossed the box over his shoulder and scooped me into his arms and rushed out of the bathroom. After he set me on the bed and tore the towel away from my body. "You're so beautiful Bella," I felt my self blush and he stared at my naked body. "I love when you blush," Edward removed his clothes and pounced on the bed beside me.

Edward grabbed my leg and hitched it over his hip. He ground himself against me, he was so hard. I felt his hand slip between my thighs and he started to stroke me, I was already wet so his finger easily slipped inside me. Edward pumped his finger in me quickly.

"Add another," I begged, he did as I asked. I almost screamed in pleasure when he curled his fingers and stroked my g-spot, but Edward silenced me with his mouth. I grabbed his hair and yanked him closer to me, pushing my tongue deeper in his mouth. I could feel my stomach start tighten and I knew I was close. I moaned against his lips.

"Let go for me Bella," he encouraged. My walls tighten around his fingers.

"Edward, that feels so good," he continued playing with me until my breathing slowed and I releases my hold on his hair.

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is to see you loose control like that?" Edward pecked my lips and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. My eyes were heavy so I decided to rest them until he returned.

"Bella," I heard Edward calling my name. My eyelids fluttered open and I was confused, it was morning.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I fell asleep last night before we," he silenced me with a kiss.

"It's alright love," he smiles in assurance.

"I can still feel horrible about it though, all I did was close my eyes briefly and I was out," He gave me a mind blowing orgasm and he didn't get anything in return. Worst fiancée in the world award goes to me.

"How do you feel this morning?" I laughed as he reached behind his back and held the pregnancy test before me.

"I feel fine, maybe it was a twenty four hour bug," I tried admitting to myself.

"Your still taking the test,"

"Alright," I grumbled. I snatched the test out of his hand and headed to the bathroom. I pulled the two tests out of the box and quickly read through the basic instructions. I'd done this before so it wasn't rocket science. I unwrapped both tests, dropped my panties and sat down on the toilet. It seemed to take forever to feel the urge to pee. Finally I was able to relieve myself. I slid the tests between my legs and hoped the tips would get saturated enough. I capped them and laid them on a Kleenex. I stood up quickly and was hit was the nausea I felt yesterday. Thankfully I was right in front of the toilet. I turned around, yanked my hair to the side and crouched over the bowl. My stomach was still pretty empty from yesterday so only water and stomach acid rose. I heard the bathroom door open and Edward walk across the floor. Just like yesterday he crouched beside me, rubbing circles on my back.

"So much for feeling alright," he joked. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Sorry I shouldn't tease you love," he kissed my temple and stood. "Let me get you some water," I was trying to settle myself on the ground when the side of my hand grazed the pregnancy tests. I took both in my hands and took a deep breath before reading the results.

**Authors note~ Leaving you all with a cliff hanger, but I'll be nice and anyone who reviews will get a pregnant or not pregnant response ;)**


End file.
